The Disappearing Act
by SnowBunny90
Summary: One of the fellow Safety Patrollers has mysteriously disappeared.Who disappeared and what happened to them?
1. A Fellow Officer Disappears

A/N: Okay I updated this first chapter again. 9/30/04 unless I find some sort of mistake, or some people have other ideas on how to make this chapter better, or something, then this will be the VERY last time I'm gonna update it.

Chapter 1

It was just a normal day at Safety Patrol HQ. Tehama was at her desk typing up some sort of report on her computer. She stops to take a bite out of her favorite candy bar from time to time while she's working. O'Farrell puts some more paperwork on her desk, making Tehama look up from her report.  
  
"Hey! What are these?" she asks, making O'Farrell jump out of his skin.  
  
"More paperwork, what else" O'Farrell answers. He watches as Tehama sighs exasperatedly. She'd been working her tail off with all this paperwork the entire day and there was more to be done?  
  
"When you think you have it all done, more arrives" She mutters, taking the top paper from the stack and starting on it. She sounds really annoyed by this time. She had other things to do and she was tired of sitting here doing this.  
  
She looked towards Vallejo's office. She hadn't seen him doing any paperwork! He was dumping all this important paperwork on the rest of the Safety Patrol. If you asked her, Vallejo should be helping out with this paperwork too.  
  
The only thing she'd seen him do all day was sit on his butt in his office. Vallejo seemed like he was getting lazier every single day.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up to my neck in paperwork too! What's up with this Vallejo?" Anza asked, as more stacks of paperwork is set onto his desk. Anza had just finished a pile that had taken him all morning and now he had more to do. Where was it all coming from?  
  
"It's necessary paperwork that Principal Folsom wants done immediately" Vallejo said, sipping his hot cocoa. He turns towards Fillmore's desk to find it empty. On Fillmore's desk are eight stacks of paperwork waiting to be done.  
  
"Third! Have you seen Fillmore? He hasn't been seen in a week." Vallejo said. He didn't really like the sight of all that paperwork just sitting there not getting done.  
  
Ingrid looks up from typing and shakes her head. "I haven't seen or heard from him all week." She answered. Ingrid was starting to get very worried about her partner. She'd even called his house.  
  
Ingrid had tried his house every day after school, but his parents always answered the phone. His parents told her that he was out or busy. When she asked if they knew where he was, they answered that they didn't.  
  
"Where the heck is Fillmore?" Vallejo asked, starting to get aggravated.  
  
Ingrid shrugged. Ingrid knew her partner. She knew that Fillmore hardly ever missed a day at school and was at the Safety Patrol every day.  
  
Ingrid was starting to get a little excited about the situation. She didn't like this, everyone knew that if they knew they weren't going to be able to be here, they always called in to tell someone. Fillmore hadn't called in at all.  
  
"Ingrid! Calm down. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for Fillmore not being here. When he gets back, I'm sure he will tell us what was going on" Anza said.  
  
"I bet I know what happened to Fillmore." O'Farrell said, walking up to Ingrid's desk.  
  
Ingrid and Vallejo stare at O'Farrell.  
  
"I bet aliens kidnapped Fillmore and took him up to his spaceship. I bettcha they are experimenting on his body as we speak" O'Farrell yelled.  
  
Ingrid and Vallejo rolled their eyes. They were going to have to sit through one of O'Farrell's crazy ideas once again. It was obvious that he'd been watching way too many science fiction movies!

"I talked to his parents last night and they're worried sick about him. They've filed a missing persons report but the police haven't come up with anything," Ingrid replies.

"Ingrid, try Fillmore on the Talky." Vallejo said.  
  
Ingrid picked up her talky, pushed a button and put the talky up to her mouth "Fillmore. Come in! Please answer" She said. She let go of the button and listened for a second. However all they got was static.  
  
"Fillmore must have his Talky off right now." Ingrid said, looking up at Vallejo. At this moment Vallejo looked even more concerned than before.  
  
"I'm telling you that the aliens are kidnapping kids and when they come back they aren't the same people" O'Farrell said. He starts talking in a little bit of an eerie tone. Did he really think that aliens were doing this to people? Or was this another one of his jokes?

Sometimes it was very difficult to tell whether O'Farrell was joking around with them or not. Ingrid and Vallejo weren't exactly sure if he was serious or not. They wished they could tell, so if he was joking, they could joke around with him.

The office had been way too quiet and serious lately, everyone needed a good joke and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do that. Everyone was obviously sick of all this paperwork Principal Folsom was giving them, but there wasn't anything he could do.

"Come on Vallejo! Haven't you seen the aliens around lately?"

Vallejo shakes his head. "O'Farrell, why don't you just go back to working on all the stacks of paperwork that are sitting on your desk!"

O'Farrell looks upset. How come no one ever listened to him? It wasn't fair! His ideas weren't completely far-fetched. Sometimes he could be the most serious person in the world.

"Did you hear me O'Farrell? Go do it now!"

O'Farrell reluctantly turns, makes his way towards the desk, sits and once again begins working on all the paperwork. "I hate paper work! I hate paperwork! I hate paperwork," He mutters as he fills it out.

Vallejo turns back towards Ingrid. "Anyway...there's a letter here that's addressed to you. Here you go!" He says handing it to her. Vallejo watches as Ingrid opens the letter.

"Who's it from and what is it?"

"It's about Fillmore!" She says as she continues reading the rest of it.

Anza and Tehama, upon hearing this, join Vallejo and Ingrid to see exactly what's going on. They are very interested in discovering what the heck this letter has to say about Fillmore. Did it tell them where he was? Was it a ransom?

"What's it say Ingrid?"

"It's signed anonymous and the letters have been cut out of a magazine or paper or something," She says in a half horrified and astonished tone of voice.

Tehama and Anza lean forward with interest. "What else?" Tehama asks.

"The letter states that Fillmore's been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?" Vallejo, Tehama and Anza ask at the exact same time.

Everyone exchanged glances! He was kidnapped? Who took Fillmore? What the heck did they want with him and would they ever see him again? Would they injure him? Maybe they would kill him. They might never see Fillmore alive again.

"Fillmore." Ingrid says in a worried tone.

TO Be Continued


	2. Suspicious Activity

A/n: thank you all for your comments. A special thanks to Teazer, I just want you to know that I took your advice and now I'm writing the story very differently. I really hope that you guys like it. Oh, by the way, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update this. I've been having trouble with the disks I upload stuff with. I only hope it will work next time. Here is the 2nd chapter. I hope that its not copying Marlyssa's story. {I also hope that you enjoy it Marlyssa.}  
  
Chapter two  
  
"Suspicious Activity"  
  
Ingrid kept going over and over the letter with a magnifying glass. She thought that maybe the letter that held some clues for them to follow. Letters seemed to help them out on some of the other missions that she and Fillmore had done together. Now she was going to have to find her partner no matter what.  
  
Vallejo couldn't believe this had actually happened. Fillmore was one of the best on the team. How could he just have been kidnapped? He'd seen missions Fillmore and Ingrid had been on and he knew they'd been in many tight situations. What were they going to do about this?  
  
"Third. You're going to need a partner during this case." Vallejo said. Ingrid turned around and gave Vallejo a strange look. Did he think that she wasn't capable of doing this alone? "Wait a minute, Vallejo I..." Ingrid started. Vallejo stepped aside and revealed a guy standing behind him. She looked at the guy behind him. "Wait a minute. Your that guy in the picture with Fillmore." Ingrid said.  
  
The guy took a few steps forward and held out his hand to shake with her. "Third, I want you to meet Fillmore's old partner Wayne Leggett." Vallejo said. Ingrid held out her hand and shook with him. "Then, you must be the one that drafted Fillmore into the Safety Patrol. Fillmore said it was his old partner" Ingrid said. Wayne nodded.  
  
Fillmore must have talked about him some; it showed in how much she seemed to know about him. Vallejo slapped Wayne on the back. "It's great to have you back Leggett" Vallejo said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "This place hasn't been the same without you" Tehama said. Tehama and Leggett slapped a high-five. Wayne couldn't help but laugh. "You haven't changed a bit, Tehama." He said.  
  
Tehama nodded. She had greatly missed Leggett, one of the best Safety Patrol Officers here. Wayne sat down. He heard that this was extremely important but he hadn't actually been informed what the mission was. "Speaking of Fillmore, where is he? I came to visit mainly to see him again" he answered.  
  
Ingrid handed Wayne the letter they found in front of the door and let him read it. Everyone went quiet while he read it. What would be his reaction? When he was done he looked up from letter and looked around the room. "Fillmore's been kidnapped?" He asked, in an astonished tone. He and Fillmore had been together a very long time and had gotten out of a lot of tight situations. How could Fillmore just get kidnapped like this? It didn't make any sense.  
  
Wayne started pacing the floor. He just couldn't believe Fillmore had easily been taken like this. Wayne knew him too well and he knew that Fillmore would never have gone quietly. In order for them to kidnap Fillmore, it must have been someone that knew him well.  
  
"Uh oh. I know that look in you're eye Leggett" Vallejo said. Vallejo walked behind him. "What is it?" he asked. "Well, first of all who ever did kidnap Fillmore, it would have to be someone that knew Fillmore well." Wayne paused, looking up at everyone's confused faces. "Because no normal person could take Fillmore down" He answered.  
  
Wayne should know, when he busted Fillmore he was a tough to bring down. It took 5 other Safety Patrol Officers to bust him. He remembered that day clearly. They had cornered Fillmore many times after he was helping with the chalk shipment. Unfortunately every time they cornered him and they thought that they'd finally gotten him, Fillmore would get away one way or another. Finally after what seemed forever, Leggett finally outsmarted Fillmore and brought him down. Suddenly the phone ringing at Joseph's desk brought him out of his thoughts. Joseph answered the phone. "Okay. Yes we will consider it. Thank you." He put down the phone and looked up at the rest of the Safety Patrol. "An anonymous tip was just phoned in." he said.  
  
Ingrid and Wayne jumped up. That was their cue. "Where?" Wayne asked. "Cafeteria" Joseph said. Wayne and Ingrid headed for the door. They needed to really hurry. They didn't know how long they had before this criminal struck again. "The Cafeteria is almost half way across campus. We might not make it" Ingrid said as they raced down the hall. "Yes we will, Third." Wayne said, as he smiled. Although he hadn't been here awhile and he didn't know if he remembered where everything was, he still had a few tricks up his sleeves. "Follow me. I know a short cut" Wayne said, turning left at the hall.  
  
They ran only a few minutes then they came to the door. Wayne busted through the door and they raced across the grass. "If we cut through those trees we will get there a whole lot faster" Wayne called. About 4 minutes later they raced into the Cafeteria to find that it was normal activity as usual. Ingrid and Wayne exchanged glances. Had the anonymous caller been a phony? Had they just wasted their time coming here? Ingrid folded her arms as they looked around.  
  
They walked further into the Cafeteria while examining things. Everyone seemed to be going about their normal business and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "I think this one was a dud" Ingrid said. She couldn't believe some one would play with the Safety Patrol like that! Why did people like to mess with them so much? Why did they think that it was such a joke? Ingrid and Wayne stuck around for about an hour but nothing happened. Ingrid and Wayne headed for the door when all the lights went out. Everyone seemed to be talking at once in confused tones, trying to figure out what the heck was going on.  
  
Ingrid frantically started feeling the wall for the light switch. She knew exactly where it was. Unfortunately she found that the switch had been broken. "Third." Wayne called to her in the darkness. Ingrid turned the way his voice was coming from. "Huh?" She asked. She felt someone put something in her hand and she was startled for a moment. "Third, Turn on your flashlight." Wayne instructed her.  
  
Wayne and Ingrid turned on their flashlights and shined them around the place. "Look" Wayne said. Ingrid spun around and saw it too. A hooded figure had just grabbed O'Farrel. "STOP X MIDDLE SCHOOL SAFETY PATROL" Wayne and Ingrid yelled. The hooded figure took off with O'Farrel tightly embraced. Wayne and Ingrid dashed out after him. The figure dashed out of the cafeteria door and into the well lit hall. Ingrid and Wayne followed close behind. They weren't about to let this person get away.  
  
Ingrid and Wayne had to ask themselves what on earth would someone want O'Farrel for? O'Farrel wasn't experienced in anything other than being a photographer. What was so important about O'Farrel? What did these people see in him?  
  
"I'll head you guys off, stay on them" Ingrid said, turning down another hallway. Ingrid raced as fast as her legs would carry her down this hall. She hoped that this plan would work and they could bust whoever this was. Ingrid thought that they were close to solving this case and finding Fillmore. At least she hoped this was the criminal they were looking for. This was the only suspect they had at the moment, so it was going to be important for them to bust them.  
  
Ingrid saw the main hallway and with a burst of speed raced towards it. She saw the hooded figure and Wayne racing for her. The criminal stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted Ingrid standing there. Wayne and Ingrid had caught them and they slowly moved in to grab them.  
  
As they moved in closer the figure began to smile. They gripped O'Farrel tightly in a headlock and got into a fighting position. It really didn't look like this person was going to give up very easily. Wayne and Ingrid continued to move in on them. O'Farrel looked petrified at that moment. Ingrid could see the fear in his eyes as she moved in on the figure some more. To their surprise the figure actually started laughing at them. Why was being busted so hilarious to them? The figure bumped a tall trophy case, pouring the trophies out on top of Ingrid and Wayne.  
  
The hooded figure started to dash away but Ingrid and Wayne got out. They once again started following them, but at a much faster pace this time. "Okay, that didn't work out the way it was supposed to" Ingrid said. Now they absolutely had to bring this person down, no questions asked.  
  
"Any more bright ideas?" Ingrid asked, in a half humorous voice. At the moment Wayne didn't have any new ideas. "Give me a minute, I'll think of something" Wayne told her. He usually came up with some sort of trap which the suspects couldn't possibly get out of but right now he didn't have anything. What a time to go completely blank.  
  
"Leggett" Ingrid called. He looked at her. "There are two splitting hallways ahead. I'll go ahead and make sure he doesn't turn, but goes straight." Ingrid said. Leggett started wondering why they would want the criminal to go straight. What the heck was down that hall? "What's down that...." Leggett started but Ingrid didn't let him finish. "Just do it. You'll see" She said, taking off once again down a separate hall way. She just hoped that it worked this time.  
  
Ingrid joined them once again and made sure that the hooded figure went straight instead of turning to the right. "Now we'll stop them" Ingrid said, with a smirk on her face. O'Farrel struggled. The figure turned the corner and crashed into the wall.  
  
"WHAT?" They yelled, when they saw the dead end. They realized they'd been tricked! The cloaked figure turned around growling at the both of them. How could he have been so stupid? He'd been at this school for a long time and he thought he knew the halls like the back of his hand.  
  
"It's all over." Wayne said, as he and Ingrid closed in on him. "Your coming with us" Ingrid said. The cloaked figure backed up against the wall. It didn't look like they were going to go with them peacefully. "Wrong again Officers" The figure said. Wayne and Ingrid heard footsteps behind them. When they peeked behind them they found three more cloaked figures behind them. "Now" The first cloaked figure ordered. Suddenly they sprayed knockout gas in the air. They slowly slumped to the ground as their consciousness slipped away from them.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/n: Oh, could you guys help me out a little bit here? I'm having trouble identifying one of the characters. You know when they show Principal Folsom? Who is that guy that's always standing behind Principal Folsom? Who the heck is that guy? Plus I wanted to know if my story is anything like the Television show "Fillmore". Am I doing a good job? How would you guys rate it? 1-terrible or 20-terrific. Please help me out with these questions people. It's up to you guys...should I continue with the 3rd chapter or quit the story? 


	3. A Difficult Discovery

A/n: there is a new story about Fillmore, {that 'I'm currently developing} when he and the rest of the Safety Patrol are in High School. There are new couples, new battles between friends, new pranks, new people and a brand-new principal to deal with.  
  
{I actually have to give credit to one of my friends BleezebubX for giving me this idea. Do you guys like this idea? Please tell me!! Should I continue working on it?} {Everyone please read my a/n at the end of this story}  
  
To tell you the absolute truth, I think this part is kind of stupid and VERY short. I'm sorry, but I've been really busy w/ all the end of the year stuff at school to write much more than this lately. I really hope that you guys like it and that this chapter doesn't really bite...Oh, I've been really busy that I have to cut down the chapters because I can only do a little at a time. Anyway please enjoy my stories.  
  
PS: Vicki and Teazer please e-mail me at SandRini@Tds.net!! I really want to hear what you think about the story where Everyone is in high school. I have a ton of ideas. I mean if this idea hasn't already been taken by someone.  
  
Chapter THREE  
  
"A Difficult Discovery"  
  
Ingrid, Wayne and O'Farrel woke up to find themselves all bound and gagged. They all had splitting headaches. Where the heck were they? How long had they been unconscious? What was going to happen to them next? Were they close to finding Fillmore and solving this case?  
  
"Have a good nap, Officers?" the first cloaked figure asked, as the four- people approached them. The cloaked figures seemed to smile. Finally the two people that had been in their hair for years were going to pay dearly. They'd been waiting for this moment for a long time and now it had come.  
  
They desperately needed backup. The three of them couldn't possibly escape because they were greatly outnumbered. There had to be a way to get out of here. They found their communicators half way across the room. They couldn't call for backup when their communicators were over there by the door. Fillmore walks over to them and throws his toothpick a Ingrid. "Being on the Safety Patrol was fun. But It's just not my cup of tea." Fillmore says, laughing.  
  
Wait a minute; Fillmore was turned back to his old self again? How the heck did these people manage to do that to him? Now this was a catastrophe. How could he become a criminal again? He and Ingrid had solved so many cases together and busted so many people. What the heck had made him turn back to the life of crime?  
  
Wayne remembered when he drafted Fillmore into the Safety Patrol and how much trouble he really was. They all thought that they had turned his life around. Now when he was caught, he didn't know how much detention time Fillmore was going to get.  
  
Fillmore walks over to Wayne while snickering. "Well, Mr. Goodie two-shoes.  
  
I've played your game for years. I pretended to be your friend. I can't believe I tricked all of you into thinking you turned my life around. It's so funny!" Fillmore laughs. Fillmore and the rest of his gang head for the door. As they head for the door, one of them slaps Fillmore on the back and says "You did a bang-up job". Then they disappear out the door.  
  
Wayne's and Ingrid couldn't believe this was actually happening. Ingrid noticed O'Farrell rocking from side to side in his chair frantically trying to get free. Unfortunately he knocked his chair over on the side and started to wiggle on the ground like a snake.  
  
Now how was he going to get out of here? He couldn't go anywhere. Ingrid heard what sounded like someone hitting on something. When she looked in Wayne's direction, she found he was hopping in his chair straight for the bomb. Ingrid wondered what the heck he was doing. He was tied to a chair, what could he possibly do when he's all tied up?  
  
Was he going to sacrifice his life for all of them? Speaking of this, were they going to die right here. Ingrid looked back at Wayne. It looked like Wayne was trying to decide what to do with the bomb. Ingrid decided she couldn't just sit here and do nothing. She started hopping in her chair over to the bomb.  
  
If they wanted to get out of here alive, it looked like they were going to need to cooperate. Ingrid watched as Wayne started kicking at the bomb. She was still a little confused at what he was trying to do. She watched Wayne kicking the bomb towards the small indoor pool. Abruptly she realized what he was trying to do and started helping him.  
  
She checked the clock. They had 3 minutes left until this thing went off. Could they get it to the pool before that happened? Or would they be blown to smithereens? Ingrid and Wayne took turns kicking at the bomb and trying not to get to go off. Inch by inch they got it closer to the pool. It was their only change to make sure it didn't go off.  
  
They continued to kick it towards the pool while O'Farrell struggled to get up off of the floor. O'Farrell couldn't believe he was on the floor. He was so embarrassed. How come these things just happened to happen to him? Why did he always find himself stuck in these odd situations? How on earth did he get stuck in some of these situations anyway?  
  
Ingrid and Wayne continued to kick the bomb closer and closer to the pool. 1 minute left until the bomb blew up. Were they going to get it into the pool? Wayne kicked it again and it was almost in the pool. They had less than one minute. Now they really had to hurry! Ingrid kicked it before Wayne could kick it again. Wayne kicked the bomb, and then Ingrid kicked the bomb. They continued to take turns.  
  
They were kicking at the bomb quicker now. They absolutely had to get this bomb in this pool. They weren't about to end their lives right here, right now. Well, if they could help it. They still had so much to live for and so much of their lives left. Ingrid wasn't about to give up! Especially since her partner was out there and something was wrong with him. She had to live so that she could find out what was wrong with Fillmore. There was absolutely no way that she was just going to let Fillmore continue the way he was heading! He had shown her so much and was a very close friend to her.  
  
Wayne kicked the bomb even closer to the pool. Ingrid felt as though they were never going to get this thing in the pool and that they would never be safe. They really needed a faster way to get the bomb into the pool. But they were tied to these stupid chairs. What else could they do? Wayne kicked it once again. He was getting tired, Ingrid could tell that. She was actually getting tired of this too. However they couldn't stop here if they wanted to live. Although they couldn't talk, it was like they knew what the other one was thinking.  
  
Ingrid considered this really weird because that usually only happened between her and Fillmore. Until she moved here, she never felt this close to anyone before! Oh sure she always had friends but they were never very close to her. They would find out more about her, and then they would ignore her. They would judge her by her looks and her interests. That's the one thing that set Fillmore apart from anyone else. He never judged her by those things! It seemed like she'd found someone else that was more like Fillmore than she knew!  
  
Wayne kicked the bomb a little further. Ingrid then kicked it and then Wayne. She had to admit that this was taking forever! She heard O'Farrell still struggling behind them. He was kicking and turning frantically still trying to escape. O'Farrell might as well just give up because it was going to be nearly impossible for him to get up now!  
  
Wayne kicked it! Now it would need one more kick and it would be in the pool! Then they would be secure! Ingrid jumped with her chair towards it, knowing that they only had seconds left before they were blown to smithereens. Wayne watched as Ingrid got awfully close to the pool. Ingrid got close enough and kicked the bomb into the pool. Unfortunately she didn't watch were she was going and fell into the pool with the bomb.  
  
Wayne frantically jumped over to the edge of the pool. All that could be seen was her shadow! Now he had to hurry! Wayne reached frantically for his back pocket and tried to reach for his pocket knife. After many failed attempts he finally got to it and frantically started cutting the rope. When he got free he jumped into the pool and disappeared too.  
  
If they didn't get out of there quickly, they would surely die! No one would be able to survive the force of the bomb that close. Under water, Ingrid held her breath while she frantically tried the ropes. She suddenly hit the bottom of the pool. The chair tipped over leaving her in an unfortunate situation. She knew the bomb was right next to her, was she going to escape?  
  
Suddenly she saw Wayne swimming for her. She was glad to see that he was free. But could he set her free? She watched as Wayne picked the chair up and started working on the rope with his pocket knife frantically.  
  
Was this going to work? After a few minutes, Ingrid started loosing consciousness. She could still feel Wayne pulling the ropes, trying to get her free. She was now struggling to keep consciousness. She was drowning! Ingrid fought to try and not let herself slip but eventually everything went black.  
  
Frantically Wayne pulled at the ropes cutting them free with his knife. Finally Wayne got her hands and feet free. He grabbed her body and frantically swam for the surface. Would they make it to the surface before the bomb went off? Did they have enough time to get to the surface?  
  
The top of the water seemed to be so far away! He kept swimming, also loosing consciousness as he swam. Were he and Ingrid going to drown down here? No, he couldn't think that way. He needed to stay positive or else they would never get out of this alive.  
  
He continued swimming. He had to make sure that they both got out of this alive. This wasn't the time or the place to give in and give up on Fillmore. They both needed to live so that they could help Fillmore out and bust these cloaked figures. Slowly felt him self getting lightheaded and loosing consciousness.  
  
Finally he broke through and reached the surface. He swam to the edge of the pool, carrying Ingrid and climbed out. Wayne carried the both of them as far away from the pool as possible.  
  
He got half way to the wall when the bomb exploded under the water. A lot of the water from the pool flew high into the air. Before they knew what was happening, the water poured down on them drenching them!  
  
Wayne turned back to Ingrid, who was still lying there motionless on the ground. Was she all right, or had they lost an officer? "Ingrid?" Wayne called. He started CPR on her. If they lost her, then it would be a very sad day for everyone at the Safety Patrol. She'd been with them for so long and it would be hard to say goodbye to such a great officer like herself.  
  
"Ingrid? Ingrid? Are you there?" Wayne asked, continuing to do CPR on Ingrid. "Breathe Ingrid! Breathe" Wayne begged as he continued. On the other side of the room, a totally drenched O'Farrell still struggled with the ropes on the floor. Wayne could hear O'Farrell's muffled calls from across the room.  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. New Obstacles

A/n: This chapter contains some stuff about beer and that's why I bumped the rating up to PG. That's the only reason that this chapter's rated PG. How am I doing on my story you guys? It's not getting worse is it? I hope you enjoy it!  
  
BTW, I'm REALLY sorry if my grammar isn't to people's satisfaction {for some of us}. I'm sick and tired of getting ridiculed, Zachary so leave me alone about my grammar already!!! My grammar isn't THAT bad!  
  
Here's chapter four, I really hope that you guys enjoy this!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"New Obstacles"  
  
Wayne just sat there after a few minutes of doing CPR on her. There were no signs of her being okay to be found. It really looked like they had lost her! When they got back to HQ what was the rest of the safety patrol going to say about this situation? What would principal Folsom, vice principal Raycliff and her parents say? Well, he hated to say this but Fillmore and the rest of the gang were now murderers.  
  
Wayne had taken CPR classes and he knew that one day the classes would come in handy. He didn't know that he would be saving a friend. It was a good thing he'd had so much practice with this kind of thing lately, or he wouldn't be in the shape to do this.  
  
Abruptly there was a moan. "Wayne?" He heard. He looked up to find Ingrid standing and smiling at him. It was a good thing that Wayne had freed himself and jumped in after her. She would be lying at the bottom of the pool right now and probably be dead if he hadn't. "Are you sure you're okay?" Wayne asked. Ingrid nodded. Wayne was just double-checking to make sure that she was okay.  
  
"Wayne" He heard Ingrid call. When he turned around he found Ingrid trying to free O'Farrell from the ropes. She was working on his arms. O'Farrell was moving around on the ground making it difficult for Ingrid. Wayne started working to untie his feet.  
  
"O'Farrell calm down so we can get you free" Wayne told him. He still seemed to be nervous but did settle down after Wayne talked to him. Finally they set O'Farrell free and headed for the door. They picked up their talkies before reaching the door.  
  
They all didn't seem surprised when they found that the door was locked. "Stand back. I'm an expert at this" Ingrid told them. She stuck a credit card inside the door jam then ran it up and down until finally the door opened.  
  
"Am I good or what?" She asked, putting the credit card away. They walked out into the damp, decayed and rundown hall. They needed to get someone down here to try and fix everything! The only light were lamps hanging from the ceiling and their electrical wires were hanging low. They heard rats scurrying across these wires as they continued down the hall.  
  
The floor tiles were discolored and literally everywhere they weren't supposed to be. Most of them were in about a million pieces. They had never seen any place this messy before. Even their rooms didn't look this bad! Their parents had an absolute cow when their rooms were a mess, how would they react to this mess? It would be totally funny to see their reactions.  
  
"Where the heck are we?" O'Farrell asks. They could hear the fear in his voice. Ingrid and Wayne could understand that. This place was really creepy and it smelled something fierce. They really wished that they could answer O'Farrell's question, but they couldn't.  
  
They suddenly came to where the hall split two ways and stopped. Which was were they going to go? Before they could decide they heard someone approaching. It sounded like it was a group of people.  
  
"Quick in here" Wayne said, opening a door closest to them. Ingrid and O'Farrell ducked inside immediately, Wayne followed. They found themselves in a very dusty old classroom. It looked like a normal one, at least they were sure it had at one time. They found spider webs everywhere. Desks were turned over and looked like they were rotting away. This was pitiful.  
  
The footsteps got closer. Wayne shut the door most of the way, but kept it open just enough so they could peek out. They didn't know who was coming, or if they were friends so, they had to be cautious. The footsteps were now right outside the door, now they absolutely had to be quiet or they would be caught!  
  
When Ingrid and Wayne peeked out, they found Fillmore's gang standing there. They were surprised to find the gang drinking out of beer bottles, or what it looked like anyway.  
  
"Are you ready to proceed with our plans?" One of the cloaked figures asked. The figures turned towards Fillmore. "Yes" Fillmore answered. He took the toothpick out of his mouth and flicked it to the floor, then he took a drink from the beer bottle. The cloaked figure cracked a smile.  
  
"Excellent! Who are we sending in ?" They asked. Fillmore stepped forward. "Fillmore are you absolutely sure that you can accomplish this mission without being caught?" the leader asked. Fillmore raised an eyebrow as if to ask if the figure was kidding.  
  
"I can get in and out without being caught! Piece of cake! I've done it a million times" He answered, sounding really confident. He was an expert and they should trust him! He knew what he was doing and he wasn't going to get caught!  
  
"What if you get captured?" The 3rd figure asked. "Yeah. I doubt the Safety Patrol will go easy on you" The 4th figure remarked. Fillmore scoffs and then answers"They don't frighten me.". The leader seemed to smile and nod their approval.  
  
"He wouldn't rat us out". Another cloaked figure answered. Ingrid leaned closer trying to get a better view through the small crack. This was getting really interesting and she didn't want to miss a second of this.  
  
"Before I embark on my mission, I must know who you are. Who am I working for and why can't I see your face?" Fillmore asked. He'd been wondering this ever since he joined this gang. It was eating him alive and he just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
The boss shook his head. "I cannot show myself to you yet." They answered. Fillmore lifted his eyebrows again. "When you have proved yourself trustworthy, then and only then can we reveal ourselves" the figure answered.  
  
The boss and the other members hadn't shown themselves yet, but their voices sounded really familiar! Where had they heard them from before? It was like it was in the back of their minds and they couldn't think of the people's names.  
  
Abruptly O'Farrell moved forward trying to see what was going on and stubbed his toe on something. He started to let out a cry, but Ingrid covered his mouth. If the gang heard them, it would surely give them away.  
  
The gang outside hesitated and started looking around as if searching for something. "SHH!" Wayne whispered. Fillmore approached the door.  
  
"It sounded like it came from here" Fillmore said, he walked in and shined his flashlight around the room, but he found that it was empty. The entire gang stepped into the room but didn't get much further when they found that the place was empty. The 3rd figure seemed to scoff.  
  
"There's nothing here. We have more important things to do!". The figure watched as the rest of them started looking around the room with their flashlights. They all knew that they had heard something!  
  
"I know that I heard something" the 3rd figure said. Suddenly something from one of the countertops fell to the ground and shattered on the ground. They all shined their flashlights on the area and started walking around the abandoned classroom.  
  
Wayne, Ingrid and O'Farrell tried to keep as quiet as they could. Would the gang find them? Did they have a chance to escape? Was this gang once again going to capture them? Ingrid swallowed hard with her heart beating out of her chest.  
  
"Who's here? Come on out! We know you're here" Fillmore called, as he and the gang continued searching. "Your surrounded" another said from the gang. There was no way whomever was in here, was going to escape without the gang noticing.  
  
Abruptly something else crashed to the floor from the teacher's disorganized desk. Fillmore spun around and shined his flashlight on the desk to find that it was just a black cat. It jumped off the countertop and onto the ground.  
  
"Meow" The cat said, walking up to them. The cat rubbed it's body against Fillmore's legs and purred. "A cat?" the 3rd cloaked figure asked. It had sounded like a person was down here doing something, not an animal. They all sighed, relieved that it was just a cat. They had actually thought that some one was down here.  
  
"No one would come down here in this rundown place" the leader said, heading for the door. The rest of them followed. On the way out, Fillmore tossed his beer bottle to the ground, looked back at the cat and said "Stupid animal".  
  
Then he shut the door behind him. When they heard that the footsteps had almost disappeared into the distance they all came out of hiding and carefully went back into the hall.  
  
Wayne just stared at the beer bottle on the ground. "Fillmore" he muttered. He just couldn't believe this. Ingrid carefully put the bottle into a plastic bag and held it up for all of them to see.  
  
"It might not be what it looks like Wayne. We'll have to examine it closer" Ingrid said. Wayne nodded. They really hoped that this scene wasn't what it looked like. "Can we leave now? This place give me the creeps" O'Farrell asked. Ingrid put her hand over his mouth and shushed him. "Quiet! They might hear us" She said, as they went for the door.  
  
Wayne motioned for Ingrid and O'Farrell to follow him. Although the footsteps were far away, they were just loud enough to still follow, if they hurried. They took a right, following the sound.  
  
At the moment it seemed like the only way out, was to follow the gang. Otherwise they didn't know how long it would take them to get out of this mess of halls.  
  
The gang seemed to know their way around. Eventually they would get out of here, right? Ingrid Wayne and O'Farrell followed the gang down the winding halls for what seemed like hours! Were they ever going to get out of here? The three of them were really getting tired. Where were they going?  
  
Abruptly the gang turned a corner and disappeared. Ingrid, Wayne and O'Farrell stopped. They carefully peeked around the corner to find that the gang had stopped at a dead end. What exactly were they doing? Why had they stopped a dead end?  
  
The hooded figures walked up to the very normal looking bookcase and pushed it aside; they revealed a door behind it. Without hesitating they went through the door and disappeared. Wayne, Ingrid and O'Farrell followed them.  
  
"The main hallway?" Wayne asked, after they went through the door. Now he knew exactly where we was. Unfortunately Fillmore and his gang had just disappeared into thin air! How on earth had they done that?  
  
"Everyone split up! Call the others if you find anything" Ingrid said. The three of them disappeared down separate halls without saying another word.  
  
About an hour later, they met up again at the same place but this time they were tired and out of breath. None of them had found a single trace of the gang! Where the heck had they disappeared to and how had they just vanished so quickly? The gang would definitely be gone by this time, so they might as well just stop for now.  
  
"Where now?" O'Farrell asked. When Wayne caught his breath he replied "Back to HQ" He said. He needed a little break and some time to figure this case out. Plus, they needed to check in with principal Folsom, vice principal Raycliff and Vallejo.  
  
They probably wanted an update on this case by now. Of Course they wouldn't be able to tell Vallejo much of an update. The only thing they had found out was that Fillmore had become their enemy and that his gang was planning some kind of big move. They were going to have to stop the gang and Fillmore in their tracks before some one got hurt.  
  
Wayne couldn't stand to see innocent people getting hurt all because a person wanted to get revenge on the other one. It just didn't see fair! "Come on, we'd better get back to HQ. I'm sure that Folsom, Raycliff and Vallejo are going to be waiting for us" Wayne said, reluctantly.  
  
He didn't want to stop looking for Fillmore and the gang but it seemed like they had gotten away, at least for the moment. He had a feeling that they would meet up with Fillmore and the gang once again somewhere in the future. He wondered how their paths would cross though.  
  
If Fillmore had gone back to the way he use to be, then he would be with his old partners again too. That spelled trouble! Wayne could only imagine what kind of pranks and criminal acts the gang and Fillmore would be up to.  
  
What made the matter worse was, Fillmore had experience from the safety patrol and he would probably use it against them. This in turn would probably make him more difficult to capture. They sure had their work cut out of them.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/n#1: I just thought that you guys would enjoy knowing the good news, which is in the A/n below this.! Squeals with delight- Thanks everyone, I'm looking forward to your reviews on this story.  
  
A/n#2: I'm delighted to announce that I'm going to be transferring my Fillmore story onto another board. I will continue to update the story, so you guys will still be able to read it. All I want is to let a new audience to read it and see how they like it. It's actually just a test for right now. BTW {By the Way} everyone's reviews have been really inspiring for me. You guys have really boosted my confidence not only in my writing, but my life too. I wanted to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews you've been sending. I want to give a SPECIAL thanks to Vicki and Teazer thanks! I appreciate your comments to help me make my story better {I just hope that you guys aren't upset with what I'm going to do with this story.} 


	5. More Confusion

Chapter 5  
  
"More Confusion"  
  
"What do you mean Fillmore's not on our side anymore?" Vallejo yelled. He just couldn't swallow the dreadful news. Were they joking? Vallejo prayed that Wayne and Ingrid were playing some sort of prank on him.  
  
"He's no longer one of us." Ingrid said.  
  
She didn't like to be the one to break the news to everyone, but someone had to. It really was big news. Everyone on the Safety Patrol stopped what they were doing and was now listening in on the conversation. The whole place had gotten so quiet; you could hear a pen drop.  
  
They all had come to know Fillmore well and all of the safety patrol had become close friends with him. He'd helped a lot of them out many times, too many to count. When someone felt down or was really having a bad day, Fillmore usually could cheer them up. No one else could explain how he managed to do this.  
  
Principal Folsom stepped towards them with her arms folded and the vice principal right behind her. She didn't look at all pleased about the news.  
  
"You're telling me that our bet safety patroller has turned on us?" Folsom asked. They could hear the disbelief in her voice.  
  
Ingrid and Wayne nodded, regretfully. They found everyone was just as surprised as they'd been. It surely was a sad day for all of them. None of them ever thought that this would happen!  
  
Folsom looked towards Fillmore's empty desk. When he'd gone missing everyone was concerned about him and were asking them selves the same question.  
  
"What had happened to him?" Now they knew the truth and she wished she hadn't known.  
  
The best officer, the one they could always depend on to get the job done, now was their enemy? The news was painful. Folsom suddenly noticed everyone else in the room was also staring at Fillmore's desk. It seemed they felt the same way.  
  
Folsom quickly cleared her throat. They needed to face reality and move forward, that was the best thing to do. Although this was a difficult situation for all of them, they needed to try and think positively.  
  
"Well it looks like we can't do anything else until we meet him again." Folsom replied, breaking everyone from thought.  
  
Folsom turned back towards Vallejo. Principal Folsom tried hiding her concern from all of them, but they could see it in her eyes. They'd never seen her look this worried about anyone before. She quickly turned towards the door and said, "It's a sad day for all of us to find out this news".  
  
Vice Principal Raycliff followed her to the door. Folsom stopped after opening the door.  
  
"He was one of the good ones and he undoubtedly will be missed. However you still have a job to do! It's got to be done without Fillmore" She said, looking towards Ingrid and Wayne.  
  
Now it was up to them to solve this thing. They were the only ones to depend on to solve this case.  
  
"I'm counting on you, Third and Leggitt! Don't fail us." Folsom said. She turned, and then she and Raycliff disappeared out the door.  
  
Vallejo turned back to Ingrid and Wayne.  
  
"Can you two handle this?" He asked. Wayne gave him a thumbs up. "Of course we can. I might even teach Ingrid a few new tricks" He joked. Ingrid had a feeling that she would teach him a few things during this case.  
  
"Yeah" Ingrid said, sarcastically. By working with Wayne on this case she'd found out he had a sense of humor but most of the time he seemed to be serious. Ingrid had to admit Fillmore cracked jokes more often than Wayne did. Maybe Wayne didn't feel like cracking many jokes right now, because they'd just found out Fillmore had turned on them.  
  
Tehama walked by and Wayne stopped her.  
  
"Hey, Tehama! Would you analyze something for us?" Tehama nodded.  
  
Wayne held up the plastic bag with the beer bottle inside. Tehama's eyes widened as she took the bag from his hands. "A beer bottle?" Tehama asked.  
  
What were Wayne and Ingrid doing with a beer bottle?  
  
"Where did you get this?" Tehama asked. Ingrid and Wayne took a deep breath.  
  
"The gang and Fillmore were drinking these beers." Ingrid said. Tehama looked back at the bottle, she just couldn't believe this.  
  
They followed Tehama back to her desk, watching as she put gloves on. Tehama had just started examining it when the phone on Fillmore's desk started ringing.  
  
"Safety Patrol." Vallejo answered. There was a very long pause from Vallejo. Who was calling and what was going on?  
  
"Yes, okay. I'll get my best officers on it." Vallejo finally said, as he hung up the phone. "Third! Leggitt! There were just some very expensive bikes stolen and I want you two to go check it out." Vallejo said. Ingrid and Wayne hesitated.  
  
They were hoping to find out what Tehama came up with on this bottle.  
  
"Go ahead! You two can check back with me later, besides this might take awhile" Tehama said, as if reading their thoughts. Wayne and Ingrid reluctantly disappeared out the door.  
  
Ingrid and Wayne arrived at the back parking lot only a few minutes later. There were people walking, digging inside their cars and cars parking. Wayne couldn't see anything unusual around here, was this another prank? He hoped not.  
  
When a blue corvette pulled out from a parking space, a guy appeared. The guy walked up to Ingrid and Wayne looking very agitated.  
  
"Are you from the Safety Patrol?" He asked. The guy took off his bike helmet to show his short brown hair. His hair blew over his face from the small breeze. "Yes." Wayne answered. "You're too late. The criminals already took off. I demand that you get my bike back." He said. "Don't worry we plan to get to the bottom of this." Ingrid said. The guy looked satisfied with Wayne's answer. "Was there more than one?" Wayne asked. The boy nodded. "Did you get a good look at them?" Ingrid asked.  
  
"No." The boy answered, stomping his foot. "Where was your bike when it was stolen?" Wayne asked. Wayne had a feeling that they might find at least one clue in that spot. The guy took them back to the bike rack and pointed to the ground.  
  
"Here." the guy answered. Abruptly about 4 people appeared from the thicket. Wayne and Ingrid wondered where they were all coming from.  
  
"Ours were stolen too" they heard. "This many bikes stolen at once?" Ingrid asked, looking at Wayne.  
  
Wayne knelt down to the ground while examining the bike racks. He thought he might find clues here to help them in this case. Unfortunately for them, the bike rack was the way it always was. It was a dead end! "Wait, there are bike tracks." Wayne suddenly said.  
  
He started following the tracks with Ingrid close behind. Ingrid, Wayne and the guy followed the tracks until finally they stopped at a huge bush near the school.  
  
"They stop here. That means. . . . "Wayne's voice trailed off. The minute Wayne said that, the bushes started moving and someone busted out on a bike. "My bike." the guy yelled.  
  
Wayne and Ingrid took off as fast as they could after the criminal, knowing they wouldn't be able to catch them on foot. They needed a ride! Ingrid and Wayne continued running, but the criminal seemed to keep getting further and further away.  
  
As they ran people standing around talking, came into view. A smile crossed Wayne's face when he saw this, because this was the chance that he'd been waiting for. It was perfect and exactly what they were looking for.  
  
Wayne and Ingrid picked up speed, now Ingrid saw the bikes too.  
  
"Safety Patrol emergency!" Ingrid and Wayne yelled as they took a helmet, a bike, then rode off with them. They would have a much better chance of catching the criminal now that they had wheels of their own.  
  
Ingrid and Wayne picked up speed and got on both sides of the thief. Ingrid turned to her right to look the criminal in the eyes. However the crook was wearing a helmet to cover their whole face. Abruptly Ingrid jumped off her bike and onto the criminal's bike. Now Ingrid and the figure were riding down hill.  
  
Wayne watched as the bike that Ingrid had been riding went down hill and sank into the pond. Ingrid hadn't noticed because by this time she was wrestling with the figure. Wayne was still riding beside them, watching and watching for the right moment.  
  
Ingrid was fighting furiously trying to get the figure either to get off the bike or to stop it. The criminal fought back at her, trying to toss her from the bike. Ingrid kept moving so that the figure couldn't reach her. Ingrid found this entire thing to be exasperating.  
  
Ingrid heard Wayne calling her "LOOK OUT!" She turned around and realized they were coming up on a bridge. Ingrid attempted to jump from the bike but now the figure wouldn't let her. Ingrid violently tried to get the figure to let go of her, but nothing she did worked.  
  
Ingrid and the figure were heading straight for the bridge. Ingrid continued to fight against the figure. She needed help, so Wayne jumped from his bike onto the bike that Ingrid was on. They both started fighting against the figure now. The two of them had hoped they could overthrow the figure.  
  
The bike hit the bridge and it went over it. When it hit the top the figure gained control of his bike, then flung Ingrid and Wayne into the water below. Luckily Wayne and Ingrid took the figure down into the water with them.  
  
The three of them disappeared under the fast moving current. When Ingrid managed to get her head above the water, she looked around frantically for either Wayne or the figure.  
  
"WAYNE" Ingrid called out. She hoped nothing had happened to him. Had the criminal gotten to him? The figure caught her eye as they grabbed something and pulled themselves out of the water. The person was still wearing the helmet that covered their face.  
  
Ingrid swam for the shore but the current was way too strong to get there. She struggled against the current. She absolutely had to get to shore before this person took off. She found that the figure was really fast! The moment they reached shore they took off into the distance.  
  
She'd just gotten a hold of a strong branch and was pulling herself up to land when she heard Wayne's voice. "Wayne?" She asked, turning around. His body was being swept away by the strong current.  
  
"Take my hand" Ingrid said, going out as far as she could. Wayne grabbed her arm and Ingrid pulled him to land. They were pretty lucky to not have drowned in the very strong current.  
  
"Wayne, the criminal got away" Ingrid pointed out. Wayne nodded. It looked like the criminal had slipped out of their hands once again.  
  
"I wonder who that was" Ingrid said, as they started walking back. Wayne shrugged.  
  
"There's no telling" Wayne answered. They might never find out who that was.  
  
A few days later back at HQ Wayne and Ingrid found themselves with desk duty. They hadn't been any new leads or any clues in days. They were tired of all this paper work Vallejo was giving them. They really needed to be out there trying to solve this case and besides, the scenery of HQ was really starting to get boring.  
  
"There has to be something going on. I'm so sick of this" Ingrid suddenly blurted out.  
  
Wayne nodded. A thought struck him. What if Vallejo knew something that was going on, but wasn't telling them? Vallejo had been acting a little uptight lately!  
  
The phone on Wayne's desk rang and he immediately picked it up.  
  
"Leggitt" Wayne said, answering the phone.  
  
It was vice principal Raycliff and he sounded extremely agitated.  
  
"Leggitt! Principal Folsom and I need you and the rest of the safety patrol down here near the Cafeteria immediately".  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Just get down here ASAP."  
  
"We're on our way"  
  
Wayne hung up the phone. The whole safety patrol headed down the halls near the Cafeteria. When they got there they found a very unpleasant surprise. Principal Folsom, Vice Principal Raycliff and the cart, were literally covered in different colors of paintballs. The three of them were also covered in the stuff.  
  
Some of the Safety patrol tried to hold back laughs, when they found that Principal Folsom's wig was hanging half way off her head. She didn't look very happy.  
  
"Raycliff what happened?" Tehama asked.  
  
Raycliff had been just as badly attacked as Folsom. Wayne gave Raycliff his glasses, which had been knocked clean off his face.  
  
"We were riding along in the cart, doing the usual thing. Then out of nowhere paintballs and cans of paint came flying at us from every direction" Raycliff explained. Everyone seemed to be hanging on Raycliff's every word.  
  
"After what seemed forever everything quit flying towards us. When I looked around I caught a glance of a cloaked figure disappearing around the corner. I jumped out of the cart and turned the corner to find they'd already vanished" He finished.  
  
As Raycliff talked, the rest of the safety patrol was investigating the empty paint cans on the floor. O'Farrell started taking pictures of everything, including Principal Folsom and Vice Principal Raycliff.  
  
"GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE" Folsom barked at O'Farrell. She was in no mood to have her picture taken at this time. Not right after an attack like this had happened to them.  
  
Unfortunately by this time reporters and an enormous crowd of people had gathered. Principal Folsom and Vice Principal Raycliff were literally blinded by what seemed like hundreds of camera flashes from every direction. This attack was going to be in the X middle school paper and in the news broadcast.  
  
The safety patrol quickly roped off the area not only to mark the crime scene, but also to make sure the crowd didn't get any closer. They needed to examine the area for evidence and didn't need all the reporters getting in their way.  
  
After an attack the area was always swarming with reporters who wanted the story! Everyone on the Safety Patrol found the reporters around here to be a nuisance. They would keep asking the same question over and over until you finally gave them the answer.  
  
That was the thing that ticked Ingrid off. She couldn't stand having people standing so close to her with cameras and asking her questions. She hated the way the reporters would stare at her and sometimes even start poking at her.  
  
"Keep moving nothing to see here" A safety patrol said to all the reporters.  
  
But the reporters and the camera crews wanted to get the story, so they pushed and shoved. It seemed like none of these reporters were going to leave until they got their story.  
  
The members of the safety patrol who weren't busy started pushing the reporters back attempting to get everyone else to leave.  
  
Principal Folsom's headache was quickly getting worse from all the reporters. She hated all of these cameras in her face too. The screams echoed in her head and she couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"EVERYONE I WANT PEACE AND QUIET" Folsom barked. She'd been hit with paint buckets, paintballs, her wig had come off, and then her wig had come off in the process. Who wouldn't be extremely furious by this time?  
  
Principal Folsom stood, dusted herself of and turned back to the safety patrol. Her eyes seemed to immediately go to Vallejo. Normally he was the very first person Principal Folsom called. Vallejo waited for Folsom to say it. Vallejo knew what was coming and he knew it wasn't going to be good.  
  
She started walking towards Vallejo. "Commissioner Vallejo I want to see you in my office . . . NOW" Principal Folsom yelled. Vice Principal Raycliff and Vallejo followed her back to her office.  
  
Wayne glanced over in Tehama's and Anza's direction to find they were inspecting the empty paint cans, which had been lying on the ground. Tehama and Anza seemed really interested in the paint cans.  
  
"Tehama, did you find something?" Ingrid asked.  
  
Tehama and Anza looked up to find Ingrid standing over them. Ingrid looked interested in what they might have found.  
  
"There aren't any clues anywhere." Anza said, looking up at Ingrid.  
  
That news really disappointed Ingrid. She'd been hoping to find some kind of clues out of in this attack.  
  
"How is it possible to commit these crimes but not leave any sort of clue behind?" Ingrid asked.  
  
Tehama and Anza couldn't answer her question. No one on the Safety patrol could actually answer Ingrid's question.  
  
"I don't like this at all" Wayne said. He glanced towards the cart; the one Principal Folsom was always riding around school in. They already checked the cart, dusted it and examined it. There was nothing here for them to go on.  
  
Wayne was extremely disappointed. He turned towards Ingrid. He found that Ingrid looked upset too. He and Ingrid had hoped too much would come out of this and got nothing. This was terrible.  
  
Were they ever going to get clues or leads on how to find Fillmore and the gang he was with? Was that gang the ones that were doing all these attacks on innocent people? Wayne wished they knew!  
  
This case was difficult; they needed something to help them out a little. Would that ever come their way? Would everyone just be kept in the dark forever?  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't think we're going to get any more answers on this case today." Wayne said, sighing. "I think it might be best if we sleep on this case" Wayne said, looking over at Ingrid. "Ingrid? Are you all right?" Wayne asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. Since Fillmore had turned against everyone, he'd been worried about how Ingrid would react. She'd been quieter lately and he was getting worried.  
  
"I'm fine" Ingrid answered him, in a soft voice. "Ingrid, I'm here if you want to talk" Wayne offered. Ingrid shook her head. "I'll just see you later" Ingrid said. Wayne watched as Ingrid disappeared down the hall.  
  
To Be Continued A/n: B.T.W. {By the Way} I'm so sorry that it took longer than before to get this story on the board. I'd been having a little more trouble with my disks, but the good news is that I think my friend and I think we know what the problem is! –Yay! Okay everyone this is the important part of this a/n: I'm going to rewrite the first chapter of this story. It kind of looks funny for the first chapter to be different from the rest of the story. I was having this story spell and grammar checked. I hope it paid off! Hey how was my grammar and spelling in this chapter? Is it getting better? In your reviews could you guys also tell me if I'm loosing my touch? Hey could you tell me if this is like the TV show? I have a feeling ALL of you are absolutely going to love chapter 6! {I promise that chapter 6 will be much more interesting) 


	6. The Answers Within

  
PLEASE READ:  
A/n: this chapter is the longest one yet, so I suggest that you get a blanket, a pillow and maybe some popcorn! all of you might want to get comfortable!{L.O.L} This is the longest chapter I've worked on yet and it took me a pretty long while to write. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Chapter 6

"The Answers Within"

Ingrid sat at the lunch table, silently eating and thinking about what had been happening lately. This case had proved to be more difficult than all of them had expected. They had that misterious bike thief on the loose, which was attacking people. Then Fillmore was out there somewhere with his gang of thugs.

Fillmore hadn't been since they left Wayne and Ingrid tied up with the bomb, after the two of them had escaped. What was going on with them anyway? Wayne and Ingrid still hadn't figured out how Fillmore's gang had just mysteriously vanished into thin air like that.

Wayne, Ingrid and the rest of the Safety Patrol had searched all the halls but hadn't found any trace of them anywhere in school. Ingrid had been pondering the situation all morning and she just couldn't come up with any solution.  
  
"Hey Ingrid. Are you going to finish eating?" Wayne asked, breaking her thoughts.  
  
Ingrid looked to her right to find Wayne was beside her. She must have really been out of it, if she didn't even notice Wayne sit down looking really concerned.  
  
"No, probably not," Ingrid replied.  
  
She ate half of her sandwich but really didn't feel like eating much else. She had a lot on her mind and eating didn't really seem necessary right now.  
  
"Ingrid," Wayne said, looking her in the eyes. He could see concern in her expression. "We are going to get Fillmore back and solve this case," He promised.  
  
Ingrid still looked uncertain. "How are we going to solve this case without clues or leads?" she asked.  
  
"Sooner or later we will get leads, or the criminal will be caught off guard," Wayne answered. Slip up? These criminals were very clever in covering their tracks.  
  
"Maybe," Ingrid said, going back to her drink.  
  
Wayne watched her sipping her drink and wondered if there was a way he could cheer her up, at least until the case was over. He couldn't stand to see Ingrid so down.  
  
There was static on Wayne's talky and he picked it up. "Leggitt," He said. It was Tehama.  
  
"I think I found a lead on the case," She said. Ingrid's expression brightened. Now there was something to help them out.

"We'll be right there," Wayne said. He and Ingrid dashed out the door.   
  
"Wayne! Ingrid! I think you'll want to see this, "Tehama said. Wayne and Ingrid walked over to her desk, where she was working. Tehama held up the plastic bag containing the beer bottle inside.  
  
"What is it?" Wayne asked. Tehama grabbed some gloves and carefully took the bottle out of the plastic bag.  
  
"After examining the bottle I have come to the conclusion that it's not a beer bottle," She said. They gave Tehama half relieved half confused looks.  
  
"It's a root beer bottle," Tehama finished. Wayne and Ingrid looked at little embarrassed. It really did look exactly like a beer bottle. The joke looked like it was on them.  
  
O'Farrell leaned in on the conversation and jokingly said "Well, you finally got to the root of the problem," No one laughed at his jokes.  
  
"That was bad O'Farrell," Anza said, sipping his hot cocoa. Usually his jokes and puns were a little better. None of them seemed to be amused at his joke.  
  
"Anyway," Tehama said, turning back towards Wayne and Ingrid. "I even thought it was a beer bottle. Don't worry it's a common mistake," Tehama said. Even she was a little embarrassed after thinking that Fillmore had started drinking.  
  
"The second thing is I think I found a lead for your investigation," Tehama said, quickly changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about that anymore.  
  
"A lead," Ingrid asked, sounding really interested.  
  
"Yes," Tehama answered. She turned the bottle over on its other side and pointed to the very small label. "If you look closely you can see that the label says "Made at X Middle School"." She continued. Wayne and Ingrid looked stunned. These things were being made right here at X, and they didn't know about it? How long had this been going on? When had this started?  
  
"Here at X?" O'Farrell asked.  
  
"I researched it and found that it's one of X's oldest traditions," Everyone looked surprised to hear this. Wayne and Ingrid thought they knew everything there was to know about this school, obviously they still had much to learn.  
  
"Interesting," Ingrid remarked. she thought it might be a good idea to look up a little more about the schools history. She never knew when it might come in handy during on of the cases right?  
  
"I compared the bottles they sold during the yearly bake sale to this one and discovered the one you found, is an almost exact replica," Tehama said, then paused while holding both bottles up for everyone to see.  
  
"Except for one thing, the one you found is manufactured a little off on shape and size, plus the label" Tehama finished.  
  
"Off?" O'Farrell asked, sounding really confused.  
  
"The differences are so small, that's the reason they are so overlooked," Tehama said.  
  
"The question here is how did Fillmore and his gang manage to obtain these bottles,"? Anza asked. O'Farrell, who had been quiet until now, stepped forward and asked. "What do you mean? They probably stole it like more criminal's do,"  
  
Tehama and Anza shook their heads. A normal person like Fillmore wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the bottles.  
  
"It's literally impossible. Only certain people are permitted anywhere hear the bottle," Anza said. Wayne folded his arms and asked "Competition"? He asked.  
  
"That and their root beer is really popular. At the bake sale they sell like hotcakes every year,".  
  
"The school makes a fortune off of them every year," A voice said from behind them. When they all turned around, Vallejo was standing there, holding his normal cup of cocoa and looking interested in the conversation.  
  
"There is a possibility that they Fillmore's gang went into business for themselves selling them. They would quickly become rich off of it," Anza replied. It looked like that's exactly what was going on.  
  
"Leggitt! Third! I want you to get under cover and find out everything you can tomorrow at the annual Bake Sale," Vallejo said. Ingrid and Wayne exchanged glances. They had to go under cover? Wayne remembered doing this with Fillmore. There were many hilarious times that he and Fillmore had together when they went undercover.  
  
Ingrid and Wayne nodded.  
  
The weather was humid the next day, but it was perfect for the bake sale. The sun was shining brightly and everyone seemed to be in a cheerful mood. Ingrid and Wayne found some of the people even whistling happy tunes as they cooked their delights. There were a lot of irresistible smells that already found themselves in the air.  
  
Ingrid sniffed the air and found her mouth watering. She really wanted to check out some of these foods, but she couldn't right now because she and Wayne were on duty. It was going to be difficult for the both of them to stay away from all of this food while they were here.  
  
All the smells made Ingrid think of every kind of food from last years bake sale. There were similar smells in the air, just like last year and the year before. However, every year some kind of new food seemed to pop up and was a hit with the crowd. Another thing, these smells seemed to remind her of, was the disaster that had struck last year at the Bake Sale.  
  
Ingrid wondered if Wayne had been told about it. She'd heard people talking excitedly about the Bake Sale all week. Everyone was looking forward to tasting all the foods, meeting people and trying the new kinds of foods that were supposed to pop up again. Ingrid also heard some people talking about how concerned they were about this year.  
  
After the catastrophe last year, the people weren't sure if they wanted to go. They were frightened that something similar might occur again this year. Ingrid remembered exactly what happened that day! It was a muggy day just like today. The sun was beating down on them and it felt as if they were all standing in an oven.  
  
Ingrid and Fillmore were off duty that day and they were trying to enjoy it. She and Fillmore walked up to a stand and were waiting in line for a nice, cold drink. She remembered how the sweat was literally pouring off of them that day.  
  
"Dawg it's hot," Fillmore remarked, whipping the sweat from his forehead with his shirt. She and Fillmore needed something to drink, and fast.  
  
"I know," Ingrid said, she was sweating as bad as Fillmore was. She leaned over to try and see where the beginning of the line was. She wasn't surprised to find that it was going to be a really long wait! She looked back at Fillmore. He didn't look at all that surprised either.  
  
They waited for what seemed forever! The line seemed to really move gradually on that day, as if everyone was just taking their time at the stand. It was murder out here! After awhile they were finally 2nd in line. They didn't know how long they'd been standing in the sun but now that they were close enough to the stand, the shade felt pretty good.  
  
The person in front of them finally stepped aside with their drink, allowing Ingrid and Fillmore to step up. Now they were at the front of the line and could order! Ingrid could already taste the cold drink she was going to get.  
  
After ordering and waiting a few minutes, they finally had drinks. Ingrid and Fillmore took to their drinks the moment they got them. "Come again" The guy behind the counter said. They turned around and started to walk off when they heard screaming.  
  
"FIRE!" Some one yelled.  
  
Turning in the direction of the noise they found that the grass had caught on fire and was spreading quickly. People all around started racing off in different directions.  
  
"EVERYONE RUN," people started to scream.  
  
People at other booths nearby  
  
"Great," Fillmore muttered under his breath. This was supposed to be his day off and they were supposed to be relaxing. How come every time they tried, something like this would happen? It seemed like they never got a moments peace around here.

It seemed like every single time that he and Ingrid were off, something came up that made them have to go on duty once again. It was really starting to annoy Fillmroe to no end too.

Fillmore looked frantically around for something which contained water. However he didn't find anything useful. This really upset him because water should have been available for a disaster like this, especially on a hot day. They needed to remember to address this problem to Principal Folsom.

Ingrid spotted some kind of box on the wall of the school. It was red with white letters. She recognized it from all the classrooms here. Inside the box it contained fireblankets and a fire extinguisher too. They needed to get to that box!

"Fillmore!" Ingrid called, pointing at the box. Fillmore followed her hand and noticed the box too. Ingrid noticed the delighted smile that had crossed his face. This was exactly what the two of them were looking for.

Fillmore took a mad dash towards the box and Ingrid followed.Unfortunately the fire blocked them from getting from the box. It had spread quicker than Ingrid and Fillmore had expected. When they tried to turn around, they found themselves surrounded.

"Now what?" Ingrid asked. The two of them backed up into the middle of the circle. They had to think fast if they were going to escape.

Before Fillmore could answer they heard a cry of help from behind them. When they spun around a little girl was trapped nearby and the fire was surrounding her. It looked like they had another life on their hands.

"Mommy! Where are you?" The little girl sobbed. She held her teddy bear close to her and backed away from the fire. "Mommy! Help me" She screamed louder. It looked like Fillmore and Ingrid had another life on their hands. The girl continued to scream for her mother and the fire was closing in on her.

Fillmore made a mad dash for the little girl and snatched her up before the fire got any closer to her. "Are you all right"? Ingrid asked. The girl still held her teddy bear tightly to her as she cried. She nodded.

"Looks like we have to get her out of here before we can put out this fire," Fillmore said. Ingrid glanced around them. "I don't think we'll be able to escape, Fillmore," She said. Fillmore looked around to find that they were now completely surrounded by the fire. They had no way out and the fire was getting hotter every second.

A thought struck Fillmore. It would be dangerous but there was still one way out of the fire. "Ingrid. We can go through the fire if we keep running," Fillmore said. Ingrid looked unsure about that.

"We wouldn't be able to see where we were going," Ingrid said.

Fillmore put out his hand for her. "Come on. If we hold hands and stay together, the three of us can get out of here." he said. The little girl shook her head, then looked back towards the fire.

"I'm not going through that!" She said.

Ingrid looked back at Fillmore. "See, she's too frightened to," Ingrid said. She wanted to get out of this as much as Fillmore did but they didn't want to scare this little girl.

Fillmore knelt down to the little girl. "I promsie that we'll get you out of here safely and find your mother. We have to go through the fire! I don't think we have any other choice," Fillmore told her.

By this time the little girl looked scared but not as much as before."You...you will find my mommy?" She asked, whipping away a tear from her eye. She seemed happy at the promise that Fillmore had made to her. But could Fillmore keep it?

"Fillmore I still don't like this," Ingrid told him. She wasn't sure if they could move quick enough through the flames that they wouldn't burn to death. She also was worried about the little girl. "She probably couldn't keep up with us if we ran" Ingrid told him.

Fillmore realized that Ingrid was right. The little girl could run but would surely get left behind if she went on foot. They probably would have to carry her out of the fire to safety.

Water started spraying into the fire from every direction, before Ingrid and Fillmore could do anything.

Who was there? When the fire finally died down, they saw the entire staff of the Safety Patrol and the Fire Department.

"Fillmore! Third! Vallejo called. He walked up to them. "It's good to know that you're okay," Principal Folsom said, smiling and appearing. "What? You were worried?" Fillmore joked.

A woman ran up and took the little girl from Fillmore's arms. "Jessica! You had me worried," She said, continuing to smother the girl in kisses and hugs. "Mommy" the little girl said, hugging her mother back. This scene was Ingrid and Fillmore's real reward. They were glad mother and daughter we out of harm's way.

Ingrid remembered how the woman wouldn't take no for an answer and insisted that she give Fillmore something. However he absolutely would not take anything from her. "Just doing my job ma'am," Fillmore answers. Eventually the lady did leave, but not before giving Fillmore a coupon for a new restaurant downtown.

"Ingrid," Wayne called, breaking Ingrid's thoughts. She looked up at Wayne who was ready. "Are you ready yet? We really need to get going," He said. Ingrid put on her sunglasses and nodded. She'd been ready for a long time.

"Then lets go," He said, as they walked down the stairs of the school and towards the Bake Sale. She kept close to Wayne as they started exploring the entire place. Ingrid saw a lot of people, more than last year. It seemed this thing got more and more popular every year.

"Chocolate! Vanilla! Peach and upside-down cake," someone at a booth called. All the food today looked as if it was selling like hotcakes. Ingrid and Wayne walked closer to the booth. It was important to try and get a good look at all the food.

After a quick look, Wayne and Ingrid moved on to the next booth. They did this until they got to the end of the first row. They searched row-by-row trying to find the Root beer stand.

Ingrid ended up being the one to locate it. "Hey Kiko," Ingrid called in her Japanese accent. Wayne joined her in front of the root beer stand. He looked at his watch to find it had taken then nearly two hours to find this booth.

"This had better be worth it," Wayne muttered. He hoped they would get something useful out of this thing. They walked up to the booth to find a guy standing behind the counter.

"Good afternoon my good friends," The guy said, in a very cheerful voice. "I'm Brandon, may I help you?" He asked. He leaned over the counter, waiting eagerly for them to answer. Wayne leaned over the counter towards Brandon.

"What is this stuff you Americans call Root Beer?" Wayne asked, in the Japanese accent.

Brandon looked surprised. "Your not from around here are you?" He asked. Ingrid and Wayne shook their heads. Brandon smiled from ear to ear.

"Then try our Root beer my foreign friends. I know you'll really enjoy it's taste," Brandon said, setting two bottles on the counter in front of them. Ingrid didn't know what Wayne thought about Brandon evil smile, but she was really hesitant to drink the root beer now.

This guy looked too suspicious especially when he smiled. What if he'd put a drug in it or something? On the other hand, if she didn't at least taste it, this guy might get suspicious of her.

Ingrid glanced over at Wayne and shot him a look that asked. "Do I really have to drink this?" Wayne answered her question by nodding his head. Ingrid reluctantly took a sip of the drink.

"This is tasty," Ingrid said, pretending it was much better than it actually was. They had to make this look convincing if they wanted this to work.

"Yeah. What's this stuff made of?" Wayne asked.

Brandon leaned back and stood up straight. "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to give anyone the ingredince," He answered. Wayne had a feeling they could get this guy to talk. They would end up getting whatever they needed out of this guy. Wayne sipped his drink again. He could be sneaky and get the information out of the guy by tricking him into it.

"Uh," Wayne started. "We're just out-of-towners. We're not going to do anything with it" Wayne said. Brandon seemed to be trying to decide whether to tell them or not.

When he didn't answer Ingrid added "If you can't tell us that, can you tell us where it comes from?". Brandon still had an unsure look in his eye.

"Our Root beer's made in an entirely different way and has new secret stuff added," A voice said, from behind Brandon. Brandon, Ingrid and Wayne turned to see a very familiar face. It was Fillmore! He was smiling from eat to ear while looking at Wayne and Ingrid.

Wayne and Ingrid tried to stay calm. They wondered if Fillmore would recognize them with these clothes and their accents. They had gone through a total body makeover, so it probably would be really difficult.

"What's the technique," Ingrid asked. Fillmore put the palms of his hands down on the counter and leaned towards them. "That's not for you to know" he answered in a smart tone. Fillmore looked as if all the questioning was annoying him.

"This stuff isn't actually made of any special ingredients. It's pilfered from…" Brandon blurted out. Fillmore spun around and glared at Brand. "Don't," He said.

Ingrid and Wayne looked at each other. Now they knew it taken from somewhere. Wayne figured that these root beers were being taken from a factory or something. That was the reason all of the schools supply had just mysteriously disappeared. Now Ingrid and Wayne knew these people had it. This had been worth it after all.

"I'm afraid you're coming with us, Fillmore," Wayne said, talking in his normal voice again.

Fillmore took off running, Ingrid and Wayne took off after him. They jumped over the counter and followed him into the back. Fillmore flung open the door. When Ingrid and Wayne got there, they had a surprise waiting for them.

They found Fillmore riding on a bike! It was Jake's bike! That meant that Fillmore was that figure they'd let escape on the bike. It probably also meant that he probably was behind all the other attacks, especially the one on Principal Folsom and Vice Principal Raycliff.

At least now they knew who the bike thief was. Ingrid and Wayne weren't going to allow him to escape this time. They had to put an end to all of this once and for all.

They raced after him to the tennis courts."Ingrid, head him off at the other end. I'll come from behind." Wayne said.

Ingrid nodded and raced off. It was absoultely necessarry they caught him now.

Wayne and Ingrid knew that it was Fillmore's life and they couldn't force him to go back to the way he use to be. However they could try to talk him down and coming back with them. Their only chance to bring him back to his senses might be to try and talk him down. The question was, would Fillmore listen?

They had to at least talk to him, It was really up to Fillmore whether he was going to listen to them or not. They couldn't force him to sit there and listen to the speach they'd thought of.

Ingrid got to the other end of the tennis courts and looked back inside to find that Fillmore was riding straight towards her. The bike seemed to pick up speed as it go closer and closer towards her.

Fillmore growled, knowing that he was trapped. However he wasn't quite ready to be brought in. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve to give them the slip.

Fillmore jumped off of his bike, hitting the ground and rolling off. The bike which he'd been riding headed straight for Ingrid! The bike got closer and closer, but Ingrid didn't move.

"Come on," Ingird mutters. The bike finally gets close enough for her to get on it. Once she's on it she steers it away from the big tree. She turns the bike around and gets it under control, then she heads back to the tennis courts to help Wayne.

Meanwhile Wayne was on Fillmore's tail. Fillmore heads for the fence and started climbing it frantically. When he looks down, he sees Wayne on one side, Tehama and Anza on the other side. They were all waiting for him on the bottom.

Fillmore snickers, then stands up on the very narrow fence as he starts walking across it. He heads for the very tall trees that hover over the tennis courts. The trunk of the tree was close to the fence and it looked like that's where he was headed.

They weren't about to let Fillmore have a clean get away. They needed to think of something before he got away, yet again. If he got away, they were definately going to get yelled at, not only from Vallejo, but from Principal Folsom too.

"No ideas?." Tehama asked, staring at Wayne. He shook his head. Lately he'd had ideas and they'd pretty much worked but right now he didn't have any. It looked like someone else was going to need to come up with something this time.

Ingrid appeared inside the courts on the bike. She rides up to them and stops. What on earth were they doing just standing there while Fillmore was getting away? Did they just want him to escape?

"What are you doing?" Ingrid yelled. She couldn't believe this.

Tehama started climbinb the trunk of the tree, branch by branch. This was the fastest any of them had seen Tehama move before.

Fillmore jumped onto the branch nearest the top of the fence, then headed for the branch above the one he was on. He started picking up speed as he moved. He wasn't about to get caught by the Safety Patrol.

Tehama startd gaining on him, but he kept moving just out of her reach. Fillmore jumped to the next branch and then started walking aross it. Where ws he going?

Tehama reached the branch Fillmore was on and smiled. "It's over now Fillmore," Tehama said. She was surprised to find that he was smiling too. What was so humorous about being busted anyway?

Fillmore found Wayne, Anza and Ingrid below him. It seemed as if he was trapped.

"You are outnubered," Tehama said, slowly moving towards him. She was going to catch Fillmore no matter what.

Wayne, Anza and Ingrid moved to keep under them, just incase one of them happened to fall from the tree.

Tehama continued making her way slowly towards him. It looked like it was the very end of the line for Fillmore after all.

"No where to go Fillmore," Anza called from the ground.

Fillmore couldn't help but snicker. They all were so sure that they'd cornered him! "That's where your all wrong." Fillmore said, turning and jumping off the branch. He disappeared behind the very big bunches of leaves, but appeared again a few seconds later. He had landed on a rooftop and was safe!

Tehama watched as he raced across the enormous rooftop. Without hesitating she jumped from the branch too. Unfortunately she missed the rooftop but managed to grab and edge with her hand. She clung on.

"Hold on Tehama," Anza yelled, as the three of them ran under her. It looked like Tehama was going to fall.

Tehama pulled herself up, then raced after him across the rooftop. By this time Fillmore had reached the other side of the rooftop and was standing on the edge. He smiled back at Tehama. "See ya," He said, jumping off the other side.

Tehama got to the edge just in time to see Fillmore racing off. She tried to catch her breath. She had to admit that Fillmore was a really fast runner. Tehama suddenly smiled because Fillmore didn't see what was ahead of him. She jumped down, folded her arms and waited.

Fillmore turned around to find Wayne, Anza and ingrid racing towards him, holding something. Before Fillmore could do anything they rapped him up in the volley ball net.

"Nice to see you again so soon, Fillmore," Wayne said, watching Fillmore struggle to get out of the net. All of them seemed relieved they'd finally been able to apprehend him.

They wouldn't have to go through a very long lecture from Principal Folsom about how they allowed the criminal to escape this time. They would instead be gratulated.

"Well better book em," Anza said.

Fillmore muttered something under his breath. He might have been caught by them, but he wasn't going to go back quietly.

When they got back to HQ they sat Fillmore down. There were a lot of questions they wanted from him before they had to book him.

"Fillmore, what's gotten into you? What could make you turn on us?" Vallejo asked.

Fillmore just stared at Vallejo blankly. He didn't feel as if he needed to answer any of these questions. No matter how long they kept him here, he wasn't going to talk. Vallejo got in Fillmore's face. "We don't want to book you, just please tell us your just acting or something."

Fillmore scrunched up his face and answered "You know, a breath mint wouldn't kill you Vallejo,"Vallejo sighed, trying to control his anger.

"He still has his smart attitude," Vallejo muttered, under his breath. No matter what the situation was, Fillmore always had to mouth off to someone. Why did Fillmore find it amusing to mouth off anyway?

"Fillmore, you were the bike thief weren't you?" Wayne asked, slamming his hands down on the table in front of him. Fillmore nodded.

"Then you were behind the attack on Principal Folsom and Vice Principal Raycliff too, weren't you?" Ingrid asked. She stood next to Wayne. She needed to hear the truth uttered from Fillmore's mouth.

."I admit that I committed all of those attacks. I would be lying if I said that Principal Folsom and Vice Principal Raycliff didn't diserve it, " Fillmore gloated. He was proud that he pulled all those pranks on the two of them.

Wayne and Ingrid just stared at each other and then looked back at Fillmore. How on earth did Vice Principal Folsom and Vice Principal Raycliff deserve this attack pulled on them?

"The two of them had been asking for an attack like that, for some time now," Fillmore answered.

Wayne pushed Fillmore's feet off of his desk. He didn't like the way Fillmore had become! It was too bad that the best Safety Patrol officer had turned out this way.

"Fillmore, do you know how much detention Principal Folsom and Vice Principal Raycliff are going to give you, when they find out that you were the one that attacked them?" Ingrid asked.

"Big deal. There isn't anything that Principal Folsom and Vice Principal Raycliff could do to me that's worse than the punishment I've endured before," Fillmore said.

It seemed like there wasn't anything they could say that would get through to Fillmore. They had no choice; they had to book him now. There was a chance that Folsom and Raycliff would come up with an unusual punishment for him. Wayne would make sure to talk to the principal about his punishment in person.

"Okay. Ingrid, Wayne. It looks like we have to book Fillmore," Vallejo said, unwillingly.

They took him to the very small room at the other end of HQ and lead him in. Fillmore sat on the very narrow bench, put his back against the wall and put his feet up on the bench. Ingrid headed for the door, but Wayne had more to say to Fillmore.

"I just can't believe you man," Wayne said, getting nearer to him. "You have people that really care about you in the Safety Patrol. We've been worried sick about you ever since the day you disappeared. They've become like your family, Fillmore. How could you turn your back on your own family?" Wayne asked.

Fillmore rolled his eyes. "Shut up and call my parents," Fillmore said. He didn't seem to even care what Wayne had just told him.

"I'll get right on it," Wayne said, as he and Ingrid walked out the door, shutting the door behind them.

Wayne sat back at his desk and sighed exasperated, then looked at his watch. It was almost sunset and time to get out of here, at least for the day. Wayne couldn't wait to lie down on his comfortable bed.

Ingrid set a cup of cocoa on his desk, and then sipped her cup. The two of them really didn't know what to say at that moment. They both took long sips of their cocoa.

"You two did a great job on this case and bringing the criminal in. It's just too bad that it turned out to be Fillmore," Tehama said. Wayne and Ingrid smiled. It had been great teamwork! They were great together, just like she and Fillmore use to be.

It was too bad that Wayne lived far away. She would enjoy being able to work with him every single day.

"Ingrid! Wayne! Principal Folsom wants to see you right now," Vallejo said. Ingrid set her cup of cocoa down on her desk and heads for the door. She had a feeling that Principal Folsom wanted to discuss the case that she and Wayne had just solved. Wayne followed her.

They both walked into Principal Folsom's office and sat down. Principal Folsom just seemed to stare at Ingrid, frowning. She took off her glasses and leaned forward a little. She really didn't want to be the one to have to tell Ingrid the news.

Ingrid noticed that Principal Folsom and Vice Principal Raycliff looked upset. Ingrid gathered that whatever they were about to tell her, it wasn't going to be good news. She hated to get bad news, especially with the day that she and Wayne had had.

"Ingrid I have some news that I think you'll want to hear," she said. There was a really long pause from Principal Folsom before she continued on."You may have to be transferred schools,"Principal Folsom said. Wayne and Ingrid gasped.

"What?" Ingrid asked. Why was she being transferred? Had she done something wrong?

To Be Continued {It depends if it will be continued}


	7. The Tough Decision

{PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END OF THE STORY!!!!!}

THIS STORY WAS CO-WRITTEN BY BeelezebubX a-k-a {Zach}. He's been helping me through the entire story! I just want 2 thank U 4 helpin' me through this story!

:)HEY!! EVERYONE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THIS STORY! THERE WAS A WEBSITE THAT ONE OF THE CREATERS OF FILLMORE HAD SENT. IT TELLS A LITTLE ABOUT THE CHARACTORS! HEY VICKI AND TEAZER! HE EVEN TALKS ABOUT THE WHITE IN INGRID'S HAIR! YOU GUYS GOTTA CHECK OUT THIS OUT!! :)

{oh and enjoy my story everyone} :) {I hope I don't get into trouble 4 this}

chapter 7

"Tough path ahead"

Ingrid and Wayne just stared at Principal Folsom. What was the meaning of this? Why was Ingrid going to be transferred out of X middle school? Had she done something wrong? Was Principal Folsom not satisfied with her or something?

Principal Folsom got up from her desk and walked over to the window. This was really hard to tell Ingrid because she was the smartest person in school. She really didn't want to let Ingrid go, but it was for the best, after all.

"Principal Folsom, where exactly am I being transferred to and why?" Ingrid asked. That was the biggest question on her mind right now. She really needed to know the answer. She felt her heart racing in her chest.

"Raycliff?" Principal Folsom said, continuing to stare out the window.

Raycliff sighs. How come he had to be the one to tell everyone the terrible news around here? It seemed like he always had to be the bad guy. The guy everyone would end up hating after he explained the news.

"You may be being transferred to Macluhan Middle School. We've been discussing the situation and we think that it would be a good idea if you went there," Raycliff said. He stared at Ingrid and Wayne for a minute, wondering how they would take the news.

"She's being transferred to my school in Tenessee?" Wayne asked, literally jumped out of his chair. He didn't know how to react to this news. He turned to look at Ingrid, to find that she looked just as stunned as he did.

That means I'm going to have to get use to a brand-new school, new kids and new teachers. Ingrid thinks folding her arms. She was use to X middle school, she knew where everything was! She knew some of the secret passages that Fillmore had shown her.

Ingrid had even become friends with all the members of the Safety Patrol. This place was really interesting, and worth sticking around. It was terrible that she would be transferred to Macluhan Middle School far away.

She absolutely despised being the new kid. The people in school treated you completely differently! When she had first come to X Middle School, no one wanted to be her friend. That is, until Fillmore came along. Fillmore befriended her and introduced her to the Safety Patrol.

Ingrid wasn't sure if she was ready to go to a new school and be a part of a different Safety Patrol office. It frightened her, to tell the absolute truth. "Principal Folsom, do I have a choice?" Ingrid asked. They couldn't force her to leave, right?

"Yes, of course. We aren't going to force you to leave Ingrid," Principal Folsom said, finally turning around and staring at her a moment. "Ingrid, we think it would be a good situation for you. We've already been investigating the school and we've come up with wonderful results. Raycliff," Principal Folsom called.

Raycliff stepped forward, and put a very full folder down in front of her. "These are all the things we've found out about Macluhan Middle School," Raycliff said. Ingrid opened the folder up to find pictures and a lot of text inside. The folder was neatly organized and typed.

Raycliff cleared his throat. "We've found more of your kind of people there. Plus the clubs are probably more to your liking. I'm sure that you'll feel right at home, that is if you decide to go," Raycliff started.

Raycliff paused to watch Ingrid going through the folder. If you asked Raycliff, Ingrid seemed a little interested in the whole idea. He wondered if Ingrid would say yes, and then would take off. If she did decide to leave X, she would be remembered by a lot of people.

"Macluhan has a large Safety Patrol too. Macluhan is always looking for another true Safety Patrol officer to join the force. We've already put the good word in to the principal there. The Principal would be overjoyed about the idea," Raycliff finished.

Raycliff's attention didn't seem to leave Ingrid. He'd always liked Ingrid and if she decided to, he would hate to see her go.

Ingrid continued to go through the folder, staring at the picture that had been taken around the campus. There were also pictures of a few people, but most of the pictures were either of the school, Safety Patrollers or of people in clubs.

She had to admit that the campus really looked nice and the people did too. She seemed to just stare at the people belonging to clubs. They all seemed to being enjoying what they were doing and there seemed to be a lot of others involved also.

"The Principal has even offered to give you a tour throughout the campus," Raycliff said. He was trying not to appear too upset or enthusiastic. Raycliff didn't want to alter her decision. If she wanted to leave, they would just have to go with it.

Ingrid was the smartest person in school, and had represented X many times since she'd been here. When you compared what she had done and what Parnassis had done, there was a difference.

Parnassis had bought fruit baskets that contained very expensive chocolate and other gifts for the entire staff of X. He was a member of many clubs at X and he seemed to be a good person. When a person was stumped, Parnassis some how always came up with something to solve the problem.

Ingrid on the other hand was different, she was a rebel and an outsider. Raycliff remembered when she was a brand-new student at X. He and Principal Folsom remembered all too well how Ingrid had announced that she hated this school, after being hit with spit balls from the entire student body.

They also remember how she admitted to planting and setting off the stink bomb in the halls, and how she was almost expelled from school. Ingrid had changed a little since then. She'd become a little more open with people than she had before.

She seemed to speak her opinion more often when she was around him and Principal Folsom. Raycliff had noticed how she was acting like Fillmore these days. This behavior didn't seem to surprise the two of them, since the two were really close partners.

Raycliff and Principal Folsom had also noticed since then, how the Safety Patrol here had become like a family to her. She was really close to everyone on the team, but she was closest to Fillmore.

"A tour of Macluhan Middle School?" Ingrid asked, finally looking up from the pictures and at Principal Folsom. She was sounding unsure at that moment.

Principal Folsom was now standing next to Ingrid and looking down at her. "Ingrid, what do you say my dear?" she asked.

Ingrid wasn't sure how she was going to answer right now. This was a difficult decision and she needed some time to think about it. She couldn't rush into a situation like this, without giving it some thought first.

"I'll have to think about it. I'm not quite sure yet," Ingrid answered. She really wanted to talk with her family about the situation and a few other people before she made any kind of choice.

When a situation came up like this, she always consulted her family before she did anything. Her dad and her sister, Ariela always seemed to give her good advice on what to do.

"I understand," Folsom said, a smile crossing her face.

Ingrid stood and Wayne did too. "Principal Folsom, might I keep that folder to look through?" Ingrid asked. Folsom nodded and handed the big folder to Ingrid.

Ingrid smiled back at them and then headed for the door. Wayne followed behind her.

Would Ingrid come to Macluhan Middle School and become a Safety Patroller there? Or did she want to stay here at X.

Later that evening Ingrid got home from school. She found her sister and her dad in the kitchen doing chores. When she walked in they stopped what they were doing to watch her sit down.

"Hey kiddo how was school?" Ariela asked. Ingrid hated it when her sister call her "Kiddo" and wished she couldn't up up with another name for her.

"Same ol' same ol'," Ingrid replied, taking her backpack off and opening it up. She had a bit of homework to do tonight and she absoultely had to get it done.

Ariela resumed washing the dishes and handing them to dad to dry, then put away. Whenever chores had to be done, the entire family pitched in to help. That was the reason the chores got done so quickly on the weekends.

"Your prinicpal called today and told us the news," Dad said. He set the plate in the cabnet then reached for another one from Ariela. He started drying the next dish as he turned to look at Ingrid.

"Have you told them your decision yet?" Ariela asked. She turned her hed towards Ingrid. She really seemed enthusiastic, just like Principal Folsom and Vice Principal Raycliff.

"No," Ingrid said, starting on her homework.

"Principal Folsom even said you could go there to try it out for a few weeks. If you don't like it, you can come back and you won't be transferred," Ariela said.

That suggestion sounded okay with Ingrid, but she was frightened that if she went there just to try it out, that she'd enjoy it. If she enjoyed it, she wouldn't want to come back to X Middle school. She would want to stay there.

"If I were to go, what would happen to you?" She asked, opening up her math book and flipping through the pages. If she went, she would be thinking about her family the entire time, and missing them dearly.

"What do you mean? We'd stay right here waiting for you," He said, putting the very last dish away. He put the towl up and then sat down with her at the table.

"I meant permanently," Ingrid said. That question seemed to make them stop and think for a moment. It took them a few minutes to answer.

"Well, I guess we would stay here. Your Aunt Mikki lives in Tennesse and you would be going to live with her," Dad answered.

Ingrid hadn't ever heard of her Aunt Mikki before. Her family must be more extended than she'd thought.

"You were too little to remember Aunt Mikki," Ariela said, closing the cabnets and joining her at the table. "You were only about three years old last time she came to visit".

Ingrid hated meeting relatives because they always pinched your cheeks or hugged you way too tightly.

"Aunt Mikki would gladly take you in if you decided you wanted to go," Dad said smililing.

"Did she say anything else on the phone," Ingrid asked, sounding very interested. She was wondering if there was anything else she should be concerned about.

"She talked about a boy you were currently partnered up with. Ariela do you remember his name?" Dad asked.

"I didn't catch his first name but I managed to catch his last name was Leggitt," she said. Ariela seemed to be watching as Ingrid worked on her math homework.

"Principal Folsom had many nice things to say about him. It sounds like he's the best that the schools got right now," Dad finished.

Hearing Ariela and her dad speaking of Wayne got her to thinking, did she really want to become permanent partners with him? Don't get her wrong, she really liked being partnered up with him and thought he was cool. however she wasn't postivie the two of them would make the best partners.

"You know Ingrid, I never got this kind of opportunity when I was your age. It's a terrific chance for you to explore a whole new world with different people," Ariela said.

Ingrid had to admit that her sister had a good point. No one wanted to have the same old things happen to you day after day. It might be good for her to meet new people and get to know them.

She could get to know the Safety Patrol at Wayne's school. She knew everyone here on the Safety Patrol and almost everything there was to know about them. While she was there, she could even make some friends.

Days later at HQ, the entire office was talking. The news had spread like wild fire over night. Everyone was asking Wayne the same question. Would Ingrid accept and be transferred out?

The Safety Patrol already wasn't very big and had very few officers like Ingrid. It seemed the staff was gradually getting smaller.

"Wayne! Wayne," O'Farrell yelled. He really sounded concerned. O'Farrell sat in the chair in front of Wayne's desk.

"Is the news about Ingrid true? Are we really going to loose another officer?" O'Farrell asked.

Wayne sighed. Here we go again, he thought. "Yes the news is partly true. We aren't sure if she's leaving yet," Wayne replied.

O'Farrell looked relieved for now. Ingrid would be staying at least a little longer. They already lost on officer, were tey going to loose another soon?

"Don't you start freaking out too," Wayne said as if reading O'Farrell's mind. Everyone had started panicing after they'd heard the news. Wayne on the other hand really wasn't sure how to handle the news.

Ingrid had shown to be valuable to the Safety Patrol. Maygloon Middle School could really use more officers like Ingrid. Wayne had a feeling that she was needed here for something.

Wayne was concerned about how she would fit in with the rest of his crew. The Patrol Sherif had been busted and he took over, a lot of things and people had changed. Wayne might be wrong, maybe Ingird would feel right at home after all.

The atmosphere at his school was much like it was around here, so Ingird might feel right at home. Of course, she'd have to get use to the people in Tennessee because they were much different than they were here.

If Ingird did decide to go, she might adjust well. Then again she might not. People seemed to act in a variety of ways when they were the new kid in school. She would need to get to know everyone and at least try to develop a friendship with them.

That's exactly what Wayne had to do. After that, the team actually started to trust him. He remembered the first few weeks after he'd become the new Patrol Sherif. A few members of the Safety Patrol wouldn't listen to him, others didn't seem to trust him. After awhile they started to trust and listen to him.

"I'm just worried she might leave us, that would mean that we lost two of our best officers. If she does leave it won't be the same without her and Fillmore around," O'Farrell said breaking Wayne from thought.

Wayne looked past O'Farrell and around the room at all of the Safety Patorl Officers. He bet all of them were really going to miss her. Wayne might of only been here for a short time, but he could tell that Ingrid was very experienced at her job. He also could tell that she'd made some really close friends with all of the Safety Patrol.

"Everyone's already missing the way that Fillmore cracked jokes to lighten the mood up," O'Farrell finished.

Suddenly a boy busted through the door falling to the ground on his face."S..stink b..bomb,"he yelled turning green in the face. Wayne headed for the door while Anza helped the guy off the floor.

"Ohhh! That's horrible," O'Farrell said. He was turning green in the face and raced off to find a trashcan. It was a stink bomb alright!

"This is ten times worse than the one Parnassis set off," Anza said rapping the boy in a blanket and giving him some hot cocoa. They all remembered how bad the one that Parnassis had set off was. It took about a month for it to completely go away.

Wayne put his shirt over his nose and mouth, then went out the door and shut it behind him.

"Anza, Tehama and O'Farrell, go help Wayne," Vallejo said.

Anza and Tehama headed for the door but O'Farrell just stood up from his chair. "What about him? He's too tramatized to be left alone" he said. Vallejo pointed him towards the door.

"Never mind. I'll take care of him. Go help the others now," Vallejo said. He watched as O'Farrell raced after Tehama and Anza out the door. He just hoped that the four of them were enough to get all the people out okay.

Meanwhile Wayne wonders the halls looking for pepole that were trapped in the stink bomb. After he turnd a corner he saw someone facing the wall. He approached them then got their attention by putthis his hand on their shoulder.

The girl turned around to find she had a very sick expression on her face. Wayne needed to get her out of here and fast. The girl almost looked as though she was going to faint.

"Put your shirt over your nose and follow me," Wayne instructed.

The girl did as she was told and followed Wayne out. On the way out they came across two other people. Wayne got their attention and gave them the same instructions. The people did as they were told and followd Wayne out.

Wayne tried not to so fast that these people couldn't keep up with them, but tried to go fast enough to get out of here quickly. As he went through the halls the stink bomb seemed to get worse instead of better.

It got so bad, none of them could see. He could hear the three people behind him coughing badly. Wayne felt the air trying to find the walls, after a few seconds of searching he found it.

"Where did that safety patroller go? I can't see," he heard hte people ask. They couldn't see him, but they could hear him, right?

"Follow my voice and feel for the wall as you go along," Wayne instructed. He heard them continue to cough. They must have inhaled some of the stink.

Wayne felt the wall with the palm of his hand as he slowly walked. "Come on people. Keep pushing forward and following my voice," Wayne called.

After another 20 minutes of this, they found the exit and found themselves outside.

"Fresh air!" They all said, inhaling deeply.

Wayne didn't stay to celebrate. There still might be people stuck in the halls that he needed to go back for, so he disappeared back inside. He was very determined to rescue anyone else trapped inside.

He had a feeling more pepole were stuck out in the hals. The bell rang jus tas he made it back inside. Great all those people are going to be changing classes and are going to be stuck in the halls Wayne thought.

People started pouring into the halls but stopped dead in their tracks when they smelt the stink bomb. They started yelling. Wayne couldn't hear himself think!

He couldn't get all these people out of here alone. He really needed backup for this mission. He frantically searched his belt for his talky but he couldn't find it. Then he remembered setting it down on his desk.

He'd been in such a hurry when he heard that there was a stink bomb, he must have forgotten it on his desk. It looked as if he was going to have to handle this alone.

"Hey Wayne! Do you need help," a familiar voice asked from behind him. Wayne spun around to find it was Ingrid. He smiled.

"It would be appriciated," Wayne told her.

He was glad Ingrid had appeared when she head. Ingrid always was there when help was needed. That was one more thing Wayne lked about her.

"I brought backup. I hope that you don't mind," Ingrid said motioning the rest of the Safety Patrol over to them. This was what Wayne was talking about. It was rare that the entire staff of the Safety Patrol was needed during a case.

Everyone took off in different directions, doing a variety of things. Anza started helping the pepole out of the stink.

"Put your shirts over your noses, hold each other's hands and keep up with the person in front of you," he instructed them as they started down the hall. His group was a very long line of people!

Anza held tightly to the persons hand behind him wihle feeling the wal as they walked. He was moving as quickly as he could because he wanted to get out into the fresh air as fast as possible.

The coughing of the people behind him made Anza pick up speed. He wasn't really surprsied to find that the halls were getting worse and worse as they got further along. He'd actually done a lot of cases where it involved stink-bombs. He was actually kind of use to going through the stink like this.

After a long while of walking he heard some one yell "Safety Patroller how much longer is it going to be until we get out of this horrible stink," the person sounded sickly.

Anza continues on. "Don't give up we're almost there. Hold on a little bit longer," Anza replied trying to encourage them.

Meanwhile Tehama and O'Farrel started searching for the place where the stink bomb had begun. "This stink is way too strong to only be one bomb," Tehama concluded searching the area. She was examining all the lockers nearby.

"All I know is, this is some powerful stink," O'Farrell said turning green in the face.

He was trying ot stand the odor just long enough for them to figure this case out. The stink was so bad his eyes were starting to water uncontrolably. He couldn't stay the entire time and help with the case if he couldn't stand being in the stink.

"O'Farrell, is something the matter," Tehama asked noticing that he wasn't acting like himself at all.

"Yes I can't stay here in tihs stink. It's literally killing me," O'Farrell said immediately heading back to HQ.

"Tehama! Did you find any clues?" Vallejo asked walking up to her while holding ihs cocoa cup. This time he really hoped that they would find some kind of leads.

"I don't know because I just barely started," Tehama replied opening and looking inside the locker. She was just as hopeful they would find something to help them.

"Allow me to help you since O'Farrell's not going to," a voice from behind Tehama and Vallejo.

Tehama turned and found that Ingrid was standing behind her. Tehama's eyes followed Ingrid as she walked over to the locker, then got on her hands and knees. She really wanted to help find a lead this time and Ingrid knew that this was her chance.

Ingrid started looking though the first locker while Tehama went to search the second one. The investigation wouldn't take as much time with the two of them on it.

"The stink-bomb definitely started here," Ingrid said after opening the locker. The remains of the stink bomb were all over the inside of the locker.

The stench was about five times stronger than anywhere else in the halls. It wasn't much, but at least it was one of the few clues they were getting out of this. They needed to make due with the few they gathered.

"Hey Tehama, I think we're going to need gloves. These books and stuff are literally covered," Ingrid said looking in her direction. Ingird found Tehama giving Ingrid some gloves.

"I always carry extra," Tehama said as she put them on and continued searching.

Ingrid put her gloves on and then went back to searching through the locker too. "Books, jackets, an abundant amount of paper--" Ingrid muttered as she searched thorugh everything. This locker was packed with alot of things.

Other than the bomb, everything else inside the locker seemed to be ordinary, everyday items. However that didn't stop Ingird from sorting through everything there.

"Nothing?" Tehama asked after they searched a long time.

"Nope. Everything seemed to be in orde--" Ingrid didn't finish her sentence because she pulled a note from the jacket and started reading it. After a few minutes Ingrid gaves Tahama the note she'd found and sad "Tehama check it,".

Wayne and Vallejo edged in to find out what it said, however they couldn't see it.

"Well?" Vallejo asked leaning closer to Tehama and Ingrid.

"It says, Any moron can break out of detention," Tehama read aloud.

Everyone went quiet. They all knew it had to be from Fillmore. He was the only one in detention at the time and it had to be his doing.

"Fillmore!" Wayne and Ingrid said at the same time.They raced to the detention all where they found the guy standing in front of the door as usual. All they would have to do was show them their badges and he would allow them to go through.

When they got up to the guy they noticed he was dressed like MIB{Men In Black}. What the heck was up with this person? Was he an MIB fan that had gone too far?

They stopped at the door. The guy slid his glasses down his nose to reveal his eyes. "Yes?" he asked in a deep voice. Ingrid and Wayne held up their badges. The guy stared at them for a second and then asked "Let me see your ID's,"

Something must have been going on that day, because usually they only had to show their badges to get into detention.

"Our badges aren't proof enough?" Wayne asked sounding a little annoyed. At his school everyone knew them and they didn't have to show their badges. He just walked into detention at any time of the day.

"Sorry it's required that we ask for it," The man asked eyeing Wayne closely.

Wayne and Ingrid held up their ID's and he opened the door. When they entred the room they immediately could see that Fillmore wasn't here. The man followed beind them.

The teacher was sitting at her desk, reading a book. She must have been very obsorbed into the book, because she didn't even hear them enter the room. When Ingrid and Wayne approached the desk, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hello how may I help you," she asked in a sweet voice.

"Where is Fillmore?" Ingrid asked.

The teacher's smile disappeard and looked up at the desk. "Oh my. Fillmore's gone! I didn't even hear him leave or anything," She said frantically standing up. She couln't believe that Fillmore had gotten past her.

"He didn't come out the front door," The MIB guy said looking back at the teacher.

"Fillmore's on the loose again? Principal Folsom isn't going to like this," Vallejo replied. This situation would probably anger Folsom even more.

"You're right. I don't like this at all," They heard Folsom's voice behind them, making everyone turn around. "I want Fillmore located and this time, bring him to me instead of taking him to detention. I'm going to deal with the little trouble-maker personally," Folsom barked.

"Raycliff get me Fillmore's file and make sure to have it on hand at all times," Folsom ordered. Raycliff nods. He will be sure to put that on his "to do" list.

Fillmore had cause more than his share of chaos around the school and it was time for it to end here.

"We will find Fillmore and his gang. We'll bring them all down," Ingrid promised.

Principal Folsom rubbed her forehead. Her headache still lingered and she was getting sick of it. She had a feeling it was because of all the stress Fillmore and that gang of his were putting her through.

In order for her headache to go away, Fillmore needed to be caught and brought in. she wasn't sure how long that would take for them to accomplish this, so she would have to deal with the headache until then.

Folsom leaned forward. "The one who will be held accountable if Fillmore isn't captured soon, is you Vallejo. I'll allow you to take the fall if that happens," Folsom said.

Vallejo sighs. "Yes, ma'am" he replies in his normal tone. Now they absolutely had to find and bust Fillmore. The future of the Safety Patrol and their badges depended on it. This case really rested in Wayne and Ingrid's hands.

"You know, the Safety Patrol HQ would make a perfect conference room with breakfast," Folsom said walking out the door and RayCliff following.

Could these two capture Fillmore again? Vallejo believed in the schools best officers to get the job done. They would never let him or the rest of the school down!

With Fillmore once again back out on the streets, people's lives were endangered. It was their job to protect the innocent and that's exactly what they planned to do.Who knows what other bystanders were going to be hurt while he was on the loose.

"Ingrid check this. It looks like someone went through the vent," Wayne said walking over to the vent and starting to inspect it. The vent was right on the floor, so Fillmore easily could have crawled out.

"It looks like that's the way Fillmore went," Ingrid said shaking her head.

". . . the only problem is, how on earth could he have opened the door and crawled in without the teacher seeing or hearing him? The doors are screwed on tightly and it would have taken tools to get that thing open. That would make at least a little noise," Wayne replied.

Ingrid nodded. "Yes It would," she answered as she knelt down beside him. The MIB agent walked up to the vent and nodded. He seemed to also agree with them on this.

"I think the only way we can find him is if we get our hands on the blue prints of the schools ventelation system. We need to find out how far it goes and were it ends before we can do anything," the MIB guy said.

The teacher had joined them at the vent and seemed to be inspecting it also. She really seemed surprised to know that Fillmore had gotten out of here so quietly, using the vents. Fillmore was more clever than she thought he was.

All the years she'd been here, she'd delt with a bunch of kids that were just like Fillmore. They were pests to teachers and other adults! The worst thing about kids she'd delt with in detention is that you could never trust them. All of them we're bad apples.

The kids in detention would always turn against you, some of them would try and act really nicely towards you, with some kind of prank in mind for you. She'd been tricked so many times, she didn't know if there were any kids out there that wouldn't trick her any more.

She watched as Ingrid and Wayne tried to figure this out for themselves. She had to admit that the kids of the Safety Patrol, Principal Folsom, Raycliff and the other teachers were about the only people you could actually trust around here.

"You know you remind me of when I went to this school and when I was a Safety Patroller." She said smiling at Wayne and Ingrid. She started also to remember her partner she had when she was a Safety Patroller.

"I remember all the cases my partner and I went through. The kids that were criminals were absolutely horrible. However they were nothing like the kids are today! The kids today are _real_ criminals and they are more clever than the ones back in my day," the teacher continued.

"Of course back in my day, X Middle School was totally different. We didn't have all the fancy gadgets that you Safety Patrollers have today! We had to track down the criminals the old fasioned way!" The teached continued.

"We actually had to track the criminals! No like today! You kids have it easy these days. Parents actually raised us up right! We didn't have the delinquents like today," The teacher continued.

". . . and everyone knew their place. Well, for the most part. When we misbehaved, we have harder consequenced too! We got paddled and then our parents were called. When we got home we were lucky if we just got yelled at."

The teacher continued talking while Wayne and Ingrid nodded, trying to pay attention to the teacher. Wayne elbowed Ingrid.

"We don't have time for this. We need to go searching for Fillmore before the trail goes cold," Wayne whispered. Ingrid agreed with him, but how were they going to get out of here without being rude towards the teacher?

". . . . We had a much stricter principal who really knew his stuff. He wouldn't take any nonsense from the kids at this school. Nope, it's not like today! The principal doesn't punish those who back-talk her. I mean in my day the principal wouldn't put up with that! Nope! You'd be lucky if you got a detention." The teacher still continued.

Ingrid noticed how the MIB agent rolled his eyes and put his glasses back to hide his eyes. He didn't seem to be enjoying this either. This teacher kept going on and on about her school days, was she ever going to stop?

The teacher stopped talking, but only long enough to sip her coke on top of her desk. She turned to the three of them again. ". . . . The parents are worse than they were when we were kids also. I mean the parents let the kids get away with whatever they want. Our parents never did that! That's the reason the kids of today are so spoiled rotten...." She continued.

Ingrid turned around to the ventilation shaft and continued examining it while listening to the teacher. Wayne knelt beside her and helped search it.

". . . .That's why the kids of today can't behave right and when they get out into the real world they aren't prepared for what awaits them. You know what I mean?" The teacher asked.

"Yes." the MIB agent replied.

The teacher turned to the MIB agent. She really wasn't talking to him, but at least the agent was listening to her, right? He was kind of cute in that black suit and his glasses too. She couldn't stop from staring into his dark blue eyes.

If she were a few years young she'd surely ask this guy out on a date or something. But she figured that a guy like him, wouldn't want to go out with her.

". . . .anyway. . . "She continued making the MIB agent sigh exasperated. she continued on and on until the three of them though they would go insane!

To Be Continued

a/n: I just checked at one of the official Fillmore websites and I discovered that I was spelling "Leggett" wrong. Ooopes! I guess you guys were right.I want to thank u Sarah Carlson and Maryll!! :) It took a little work to find the website to correct my spelling. Now I wonder if they have Ingrid's and Fillmore's parents names. Do they just call their parents Mr/Mrs. Third? Never mind about that question. Anyway, I hope UR still enjoying this story!

I HAVE NEWS!!!! There is an update on the Fillmore series!!!! There is a letter from the creator and from Disney!! There aren't going to be any new episodes but they are thinking of making a DVD box set of Fillmore some times!

hey! They even reveal Vallejo's first name. {if ya'll don't already know it.} It's Horatio!

OH! HEY VICKI AND TEAZER!!!: I can help finally put an end to the disussion about Ingrid's hair! Look check this out!!!

8. Regarding character design: the white streaks in Ingrid's hair,  
lighting or dyed? and Anza's jacket, why does he never take it off?  
  
Ingrid's white streaks on her hair...They're supposed to be  
highlights, like 'anime', as if her hair was so shiny it was a reflection.

you guys really gotta check this stuff out!!!! This is totally cool!


	8. The Search continues

A/N: Vicki and Teazer r u still reading this stuff or did you give up on me?. "I'm going to hunt you down and make u tell me_".-lets out a girly scream{L.o.L}_- _ y do u guys have 2 threaten me in order to get that website? I am going to gladly give it to all of you. _I hope you {_those that are still reading this}_ enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story....{_b.t.w. there is a message about the link to that page at the end of this story}_

Chapter 8

"The Search Continues"  
  
"Look Mrs. I was wondering if you would enjoy eating lunch with me, right now! I mean I would love to hear more about what you think this generation is like," the MIB agent replied.  
  
He didn't really want to, but someone needed to keep her occupied while the Safety Patrol investigated this situation a little bit further. They needed peace and quiet in order to get the job done.  
  
If this teacher was in the room while they were attempting to do their work, the Safety Patrol would never get this case solved and wouldn't ever have any peace. The agent needed a break from this place and the kids anyhow.

It would be nice to go to dinner and hopefully relax. The agent knew that he would have to listen to this teacher go on and on about what she thought of this generation. However, as long as he was helping the Safety Patrol, he could put up with this teacher.   
  
"You mean it? I mean, it's not too much trouble," she asked. The MIB agent shook his head.  
  
Wayne and Ingrid looked astonished, until the MIB agent winked at them as he lead the teacher out the door. When the MIB and the teacher were gone, they sighed happily.

"Thank goodnes," Wayne said as the two of them went back to work. Now they would have peace and quiet, plus they could actually hear themselves think.

"We're going to owe that guy big time for this," Wayne said turning his flashlight on and shining it down the ventilation shaft. He found that the vent was very small. He didn't think the two of them could crawl through it.

There was a very good chance they would get stuck inside. They needed to find another to discover where Fillmore had ended up after crawling through the vent. It sure wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure!

Ingrid didn't know about this narrow ventilation shaft. They also could see how filthy the vent was. She wasn't about to go down the disgusting vent. They didn't know what was down there waiting for them.

She hoped Wayne wasn't going to suggest they go down the shaft. She shivered at the thought. There wasn't anything Wayne could say that would make her down there. Even if Fillmore was down there somewhere.

"Okay, we'd better get going," Wayne suddenly replied turning his flashlight off and standing up.

Ingrid got a grossed out expression in her eyes. "Uh, Wayne there's absolutely no way I'm going down there," Ingrid said.

Wayne held his hands up after she finished her sentence. "Don't worry we aren't going in there. There is no way we would find him that way," Wayne said.

Ingrid was relieved to hear that! But if they weren't going that way, what were they going to do?

Wayne motioned her to follow him, as if reading her thoughts at that moment. "Before we can do anything we need to figure out where the vent goes and where he'd most likely go," Wayne said as they walked out of detention.

They walked out into the hall, the smell of the stink bomb was still strong. Wayne and Ingrid covered their noses again with their shirts. They walked in a quick motion, wanting to get out of the halls as quickly as possible.

Wayne and Ingrid walked passed the crime scene, which they'd left about 20 minutes ago. They found that all the Safety Patrol had left. They couldn't have rapped everything up that quickly! What had happened to the rest of the crew?

"Where did everyone go," Ingrid asked stopping to look at the scene. The lockers were still roped off and it looked like the scene had just suddenly been abandoned.

They both knew the Safety Patrol never just left the crime scene so soon or so suddenly. What was going on around here anyway?

"Something must have happened to make everyone leave," Wayne replied walking on. Ingrid followed close behind. She found the crime scene to be eerie now that no one was around anymore.

"What do you think happened Wayne," Ingrid asked. She noticed how Wayne was silent a few minutes as he thought.

"Don't know. Maybe we'll find out ourselves," Wayne answered.

Ingrid wondered what Wayne meant by that!

"You'll see what we're going to do. Come on, we need to get going," Wayne said.

Meanwhile Fillmore crawled through the ventilation shaft at a quick pace. He couldn't believe how uncomplicated it was to get out of detention like that.

He knew the teacher in detention and how she was always reading her books. It was her weakness and it always had been. She hardly watched the kids in detention for long periods of time before going back to her book.

Most of the time she'd look up from her books from time to time, and then go back to her books. She was always so absorbed in her books to pay attention to what was going on around her. That's the reason it was so easy to get out of detention like he had.

He could hear some of the conversation from the detention room and concluded that the Safety Patrol was on it already. Fillmore knew he'd better move quicker or they would catch him before his plan could be put into action.

He absolutely wouldn't let anyone or anything ruin him from finishing his big plans! The Safety Patrol especially weren't going to get in his way!

He saw light ahead and a bunch of voices. Fillmore crawled towards the light and stopped before he got too close. He had no idea who was there or if they were his friends. Everyone in school probably knew about him by now and was freaked out.

If someone at school saw him, they would surely contact Folsom, Raycliff and the Safety Patrol Officers to come and get him. He needed to be extremely careful who saw him and where he went. The rest of the school couldn't be trusted, no on except the members of his gang however.

The members of his gang would never turn on him and could always be trusted. It looked like they were his only friends, since he'd turned back into the thug he'd once been. It seemed like they were the only people that actually understood what he was going through.

He suddenly leaned forward a little, trying to hear the conversation. Who was there what classroom was he at?

"Okay class. Now it's time for us to turn to page a-hundred-fifty-eight in our science workbooks. Today we're going to study the elements," a teacher said.

Everyone in the room moaned loudly as they took out their books and did as the teacher said. It was a well-known fact that most people hated Science class and they weren't very good at it.

Fillmore found himself at floor level. When he looked peeked around the room, he found a bunch of desks and a lot of feet on the ground. This wasn't the best classroom to make a run for it. He had to find a classroom that wasn't like this.

If he was going to make a clean get away, he needed to find a classroom that was empty, or find his gang. It was either one or the other. He sighed. He thought that this wouldn't be too difficult and he thought he knew where he was going.

He was either going to have to wait until the bell rang and everyone was out of the classroom, or he would have to turn around and try again. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to wait here because he most likely is found.

Like he'd said before, he needed to keep moving so no one would find him. He sighs.

"Okay class does anyone know what makes up an atom," The teacher asked turning around to the chalkboard. Fillmore was far enough from the front of the room that he could see the teacher's whole body.

Fillmore watched as the teacher drew a picture of an atom of the chalkboard. The teacher turned around and stared at the class. The entire class had become quiet. It seemed as though no one in the room knew the answer.

It was a total DUH answer anyway. These kids must be new at the science thing because everyone knew the answer to that question! At least, everyone that Fillmore knew anyway. If the kids didn't know that answer, they had a very lot of work in Science to do.

This must be a beginner's class because that was the easiest question that Fillmore had ever heard before. These kids better enjoy this easy class while they can, because as they went along it was going to get a whole lot tougher on them.

Fillmore turns around and heads back the way he came. It looked as if this was going to be more of a challenge than he thought. When he got a little further along, to the point where it was total darkness, he stopped, turned on his small flashlight and looked at the map.

Yep, he'd taken a wrong turn and needed to go the other way. He points his flashlight down the vent to find it was just a straight dark vent. He continued on for what was hours to him until finally he saw light again. He quickly crawled towards it.

He heard voices that were familiar to him, too familiar. When he got close enough, he found that he'd made it to Principal Folsom's office. Ingrid and Wayne were talking with her.

"What are you two doing here. You should be on the case looking for Fillmore and bringing him to me!" Principal Folsom screamed. She really seemed furious with the entire situation about now.

"We need a map of the ventilation shaft," Wayne said.

Principal Folsom and Vice Principal RayCliff exchanged glances. They wondered what on earth the Safety Patrol wanted with those kinds of blueprints.

"What do those blue prints have to do with this case?" RayCliff asked stepping closer to them. It sounded as if Folsom and RayCliff didn't like the idea or giving up those blueprints.

"That's how Fillmore escaped the detention room. If we want to find him, we need to know where he might go and be ready for him," Ingrid explained.

"Into the ventilation shaft?" Principal Folsom asked sounding surprised. It sounded as though she was out raged and surprised at the same time. "Are you absolutely sure that's the way Fillmore escaped? I mean what if he went out a window or something," Folsom asked.

Ingrid shook her head. "We know that he went into the ventilation shaft because of the clues we found behind. We found that the shaft's door was thrown nearby on the floor. Plus besides the front door, the vent was the only other way out of the room," Ingrid finished.

Principal Folsom looked at RayCliff. They seemed speechless. "How do you know that the cleaning people didn't come in and was working on the ventilation shaft?" RayCliff asked. He still didn't sound very convinced about all of this.

"Believe us Vice Principal RayCliff. Fillmore had to have gone down the vents!" Wayne said. Wayne leaned forward and slammed his hands on Principal Folsom's desk.

"Wayne, don't get excited we understand. We were just trying to make sure that was the only other way out of the room," RayCliff said.

Ingrid stood and slammed her hands on the desk too. "It has to be the only way. The guy that was outside the door didn't hear anything. Fillmore didn't go out the front way," Ingrid said.

"We don't have the blueprints you're looking for. You would have to ask the builder of X middle school for them," Principal Folsom said.

Wayne and Ingrid exchanged glances. "The builder? Isn't that impossible? I mean X Middle School is older than our parents! The builder would be dead by now, wouldn't they?" Wayne and Ingrid asked together.

RayCliff shook his head. "We don't mean the original builder of this school. We're talking about the person whom rebuilt our school and did a wonderful job," RayCliff answered.

The person who rebuilt their school? To tell the truth, they hadn't known that it was under contruction. None of the halls seemed to be being rebuilt at all! What was Principal and Vice Principal RayCliff talking about?

"He's is working on the design of our new Cafeteria and some of our halls, which are going to be under contruction during this years Summer Break," RayCliff said.

Principal Folsom took a very long sip from her cup on her desk. "You'll have to discuss this with him," she replied after finishing her drink. "I would be happy to call him in so you can have this conversation with him," she finished.

Wayne and Ingrid nodded. Whatever they had to do in order to find Fillmore and bring him in.

"What a minute, our school's going to be under contruction during the summer?" Wayne asked.

He thought the school was good the way it was and it shouldn't change. It seemed like this was happening pretty quickly! The school might be old but it still was in good shape. The floors and walls seem to be in terrific condition.

They were a heck of a lot better than the ones seen when the two of them were chasing Fillmore and the gang. Of course the school would never be allowed to get that bad because Principal Folsom.

Principal Folsom would surely fix the school before it got too out of hand. Folsom had always been known to handle things like that!

"The cafeteria's going to be larger and thel ibrary's going to be added on to. There are going to be a few little changes in the halls too," Principal Folsom replied.

She liked the idea of X expanding because it was a sign of the school changing for the good. I mean, the school had to keep up with the changing world. It was for future generations and it was going to be perfect!

"We're sure you'll be delighted with all the plans we have for the cafeteria and the library," Folsom replied sounding very delighted.

She and RayCliff seemed really excited about all these changes taking place.Folsom and RayCliff were acting as if they'd been waiting for this to happen for a very, very long time.

If Ingrid decided to go, she wouldn't even be able to enjoy the changes and the added on stuff to the school. She would probably be transferred before the summer break came. However if she was lucky, they would allow her to finish out the year before she was transferred.

Principal Folsom's small intercom on her desk came on. "Principal Folsom, Mr. Diamond to see you," the secretary said.

"Send him in," Principal Folsom said.

Maybe Mr. Diamond could put Ingrid Wayne's mind to rest.She and RayCliff didn't seem to be doing a very good job at calming these two down. Principal Folsom rested her head on top of her hands.

Mr. Diamond walked in seemed to take his time getting to Folsom's desk. He wore a very friendly smile as he stared at Folsom. He was dressed in a farely dirty shirt which was tucked under his overalls. Dirt was all over his face and hands.

"Good Afternoon Principal Folsom," Mr. Diamond said in a very happy voice. He talked in a deep voice.

"You seem to havve been busy," Prinicpal Folsom said.

Mr. Diamond got closer to Principal Folsom's desk. "Yes we've been working nonstop with the aditions to the library and the cafveteria," He replied.

Principal Folsom nodded after he finished and then added, "Yes but enough about that! Did you bring the blueprints I asked for?"

Mr. Diamond took another rolled up paper and set it down on Folsom's desk. "Here they are," he replies as he rolled it out for everyone to see. Mr. Diamond put paperweights at the ends of the blueprints the prings looked really complicated.

There had to be a place at X wehre Fillmore could go and not be caught. They needed to figure out where that was and go there. When they did, the only thing left to do was to wait on Fillmore to get there and then they would have him.

However the very first thing needed to be done was to learn and understand these blueprints.

"Mr. Diamond what could you tell us about the ventilation shaft of the school," Ingrid asked. There had to be some kind of information this guy could give them in order to assist them in finding Fillmore.

"Why exactly do you need these blueprints in the first place? I mean, what's so important?" Mr. Diamond asked.

"There is someone we are trying to find. We want to know where all the ventilation shafts lead to. That way we can find the places he would most likely hit next time," Wayne replied. ". . we also would be one step ahead of him this time and would be able to capture him,"

Mr. Diamond paused for a moment. "Is this person a criminal or something?" he asked.

Ingrid nodded. "In a way he is," she replied.

"If he is in the ventilation shafts I would expect that he would get lost. Like I said eariler, the vents are like mazes, a maze that no one's lived to complete" He replied.

Everyone in the room looked surprised by his comment. Folsom had a feeling he wasn't putting their minds at ease.

To Be Continued

_A/N:_**Okay everyone here's a link to the page U wanted: **

Http:tv.groups.yahoo.com/group/xmiddleschool/message/67


	9. The Plan

A/n:I hope that you all enjoyed that link! Please enjoy chapter 9! Vicki and Teazer please read my A/n at the end of this chapter too. :) B.T.W. I am updating to this chapter because I'm going to be on vacation and I don't exactly know when I'm coming back. I just wanted to warn you guys about that. Anyway, enjoy once again!

Chapter 9

" Bran-New Plan "

Everyone in the room looked surprised by his comment. Folsom had a feeling he wasn't putting their minds at ease.

Wayne wasn't sure how to react to Mr. Diamond's last comment. That meant they might never see Fillmore alive again! Now he was a criminal and they really didn't agree with what Fillmore did, but they wanted to see him again.

They all knew that they couldn't leave him in the maze until he died, if he still was in the ventilation shafts anyway. No, that would just be way too cruel of them.

The problem was going to be locating him. It wasn't going to be as easy as pie either.

"What if he's out of the vents and we're just waisting our time searching for him?" Ingrid finally asked. She was worried about that option.

"We can start loking through the vents while the others split up searching the really important rooms. That way we won't waste time," Mr. Diamond replied.

Now that sounded like a plan to Ingrid, but there still was another question on her mind. "How are we going to search the vents? Certainly your not suggestiong that we send someone in there and get them lost," she asked.

Mr. Diamond shook his head. "Of couse not! That would be doing this the old fasioned way! My computer can scan everything for us and tell us if he's still inside," he replied.

"Your computer?" Ingrid asked. She didn't know if she believed one computer could scan all the ventilation shafts in the school. There were a ton of them, in every single room of course. "It must take the computer a _really_ long time to complete the job," Ingrid said.

Mr. Diamond shook his head again. "No. It takes less than an hour to scan everything in the school," He answered.

Ingrid and Wayne watched him pick up a medium sized bag off the floor. Mr. Diamond started rummaging through it. After a few minutes he pulled out a set of keys and headed for the door again. "Follow me to my office," he said jingling the keys as he went for the door.

Everyone including Principal Folsom and Vice Principal RayCliff followed Mr. Diamond out the door.

When they were gone Fillmore looked out the vent and laughed to himself. This time he would make absolutely sure they didn't find him. "Try and find me!" he said as he started unscrewing the bolts in the vent door.

The ventilation door just fell out when he unscrewed all the bolts. Fillmore listening to make sure that no one had heard him before he quietly heads for the door. He reaches for the door very slowly and opened the door.

However he didn't immediately wlak out into the hall. At the last moment a struck had hit him. What if Wayne, Ingrid, Folsom and RayCliff were playing around with him? What if they were waiting for him to make a stupid move?

He took a deep breath and peeked out into the hall. None of the Safety Patrol could be found so he went back into the office. Fillmore put on his disguise and then walked out into the hall.

This way if someone he knew saw him, they wouldn't be able to recognize him. The Safety Patrol would surely be asking people if they'd seen him.

He made his way down the hall trying to act as normal as possible. He needed to blend into the crowd as much as he could so he wouldn't attract attention he didn't needed.

Attention was the last thing he needed because that always brought him trouble. he could live without the two of these things.

People walked past him, not seeming to think twice about him. It seemed that he'd done a good job at disguising himself. Now he could wander around and not be caught. However he still needed to be extra cautious around the "Belties" {This means Safety Patrol Zach}.

He continued to chuckling to himself. He was going to love going around campus and not being recognized by anyone that really knew him. Maybe he could even get away with paying the "Belties" a visit and not getting caught.

_No I'd better not take that chance. I have way more important things to do than to mess around right now._ Fillmore thought as he picked up speed.

He followed the halls until he came to the correct door. Looking around the hall, making sure no one was watching him.

he also was hoping he wasn't being followed. If head lead the "Belties" to his gang, the gang would never, ever forgive him for that.

Finally he turned and walked into the pitch-black room. This really didn't surprise him however. This was exactly what they wanted. It was the only way to protect not only themselves, but everything they were doing too.

"Fillmore? What are you doing here? You were captured by the Safety Patrol," the first figure called.

Fillmore easily recognized the other member's voices and how delighted they were to see him again.

the lights turned on suddenly, nearly blinding him. The members of the gang stood around him, approaching him slowly. They started to slap him on the back and laugh! It seemed none of them could believe that he was here.

"You were captured by those "belties" on on earth did you escape?" The second figure asked.

"Yeah?" The thrid figure asked, slapping him on the back.

Fillmore snickers. "It was a piece of cake. None of them thought I could escape detention so effortlessly," he replied continuing to laugh.

They all nodd and start having a long conversation with him.

"Now that I'm back, I'm more than ready to continue with our original plans for this school," Fillmore says. He rubs his hands together and starts chuckling.

"This time the plans going to be carried out completely step by step. I will make sure personally that no one interfers with our plans too," Fillmore says.

The members of the gang continued to slap Fillmore on the back. Everyone still seemed to be completely blown away by the fact that he escaped detention. 

"So Fillmore, how did you do it?" one of the figures asked.

Everyone looked up at him. Yes, they all needed to know the story because it seemed impossible that he'd escaped. The gang thought they had really lost him after the Safety Patrol had taken him away.

"You guys don't know me very well if you thought they could keep me in detention," Fillmore gloated. It seemed to Fillmore that they'd been working way too hard, that was part of the reason that they didn't seem to know him very well.

He continued gloating.

"How did you do it?" They started asking Fillmore again.

"Ventilation shaft, patience and a disguise," Fillmore replied. He couldn't say anything else at the moment. ". . but enough about what happened to me, we need to get back to our original plans immediately. This time we need to be extra cautious that the Safety Patrol doesn't catch us in the act this time," He relied.

"This time there will be no errors," Fillmore said, looking around the room at everyone. "If you make mistakes, that means that we have more of a chance of getting caught by those belties," Fillmore finished.

He wasn't exactly proud of all the mistakes which were made during their first attempt at the big plan. This time as long as everyone followed through and everyone knew what they were doing, then everything would go smoothly.

"No errors," The rest of the gang repeated.

The other members of the gang had disappointed the boss once and they weren't about to do it a second time. They didn't know what kind of torture they would be put through if they failed in their mission.

They'd been told that it would change their lives forever! When their boss punished someone for disobeying or failing, he wouldn't go easy on anyone. That's exactly what frightened the rest of the gang.

"Fillmore you're going to come with me. I'm going to need your assistance," The boss said heading for another door at the other end of the room. Fillmore follows while wondering what the boss wanted help with.

The boss was perfectly capable of doing things himself, what on earth could he need Fillmore's assistance with? The boss had never wanted Fillmore to do anything like this with him.

This could be the moment that Fillmore had been waiting for. At least since he'd become a criminal all over again.

"Boss, If I might ask what we're doing," Fillmore asked, following his boss to the door.

"Just follow me Fillmore. You will get the idea as we go along," He replies. "Now no more of your questions," He said, opening the door.

"But Boss. . ." Fillmore started. He didn't finish because his boss held up a hand to him.

When the boss held up their hand, Fillmore discovered that his boss was white. At least he knew a little more information about his boss. He had been very curious about his boss even from the beginning.

Now that he'd spent more time with this gang, he'd discovered some very interesting facts. Little by little the boss seemed to trust Fillmore more and more. It seemed to Fillmore that he'd become one of the bosses favoroites. His boss changed personalities quickly when Fillmore was around.

His boss never used the same personality w/ the rest of the gang. That's exactly why Fillmore knew that the boss was growing attatched to him.

"Fillmore, forget asking any questions, just follow me Fillmore," His boss said.

The boss had also been revealing a few secrets, while answering a lot of Fillmore's questions at the same time. This entire mission was getting totally crazy.

"Keep your communicators at very low power or else the Safety Patrol will pick up our signal. Second, keep in touch with one another. It's important to know when your team mates are in position. That's when you contact me, got it?" The boss asked.

The rest of the gang nods. Fillmore and his boss watches as they exit the room and go off in different directions.

When everyone's gone, the boss turns to Fillmore and smiles. "Come on," He says. Fillmore follows his boss across the room and they exit through a totally different door.

"Fillmore I wanted you to come with me," the boss says.

Fillmore looked a little confused when the boss told him that. "Why? I'm perfectly capable of carrying out this plan myself," Fillmore replied.

The boss shook their head. "no, no. That's not why I wanted to accompany you at all, Fillmore. I know that you can get the job done, I wanted to tell you that our objectives have changed drastically," The boss said.

Fillmore looked even more confused. "Changed?" He asked.

"Yes, our next and final attack is going to be so fast, no one will know what hit them," The boss said as they continued walking down the hall.

Fillmore rubbed his hands together and snickered. This sounded terrific to him! "What are we going to do? Who are we going to target this time boss?" Fillmore asked sounding very enthusiastic about the whole thing.

They finally reached a door at the end of the hall. The boss turned the handle and they walked inside.

"We are going to make sure to get revenge on those two belties that captured you," said the boss as the two of them walked across the very tiny room.

The boss showed Fillmore a very small box which sat on a table. "Inside this little box, we have a little present for all the members of the Safety Patrol," The boss said handing it to Fillmore.

"They won't know what hit them," The boss laughed.

Fillmore just stared at the box for a moment. What was in the box that would make the Safety Patrol pay for capturing him?

"I know what you're thinking, how is this so small going to get revenge?" The boss asked. "Well, the device might be small, but I proimse that it will have a BIG impact on the Safety Patrol and their HQ too. It will take them months to recover after this," The boss finished.

The boss watched as Fillmore smiled ear to ear, as if he liked this!

"I promise that no one on the Safety Patrol will go unpunished!" Boss said.

Fillmore started to open the box but the boss immediately stopped him. "you mustn't open the box until we've gotten it into place. We don't want it going off here," they replied.

Fillmore nods. "I understand," He replies. "But What's the plan?" He asks.

The boss clears their throat. "Okay, You go plant this at Safety Patrol HQ, after everybody'es left. Meanwhile on the other end of the school, other events will be occuring." The boss said.

Fillmore looked confused. "What's going to be happenin on the other side of school," Fillmore asked.

The boss rubbed their hands together. "Disaster's going to strike. A bunch of things are going to occur at the same time. When all of the Safety Patrol are busy with all the disasters, that's when you come in and you plant that tiny box somewhere at HQ," The boss said.

Fillmore leans closer seeming very interested in this.

"What kind of disasters are going to occur and how serious are they going to be," Fillmore asked.

The boss opened the door at the end of the hall and walked into a little room. The only light came from a window at the other end of the room.

"The disasters are going to be terrific and very serious! There's going to be confusing all around," the boss laughs as they sat down. Fillmore sat in the chair across from his boss.

"Shouldn't we get into place," Fillmore asked.

The boss shakes their head. "First the rest of the gang has to get into place and set everything up. When they call on the talky and tell us they are in place, and they've started the plan, then we're going to get into place too," He replied.

"What's going to be happening," Fillmore asked. He had to know what the rest of the gang were going to do. What was there part of the mission?

"If you would really like to know then I guess I have to tell you," boss said.

Fillmore leans forward once again.

"It's more than past time to take Principal Folsom, Vice Principal RayCliff and all our enemies down," the boss said. His voice seemed to grow louder and more confident at the same time. "There are bombs set all over the school. There are two in principal Folsom's office, three in the cafeteria, one in Safety Patrol HQ and many others places all over the school," The boss said.

"Yeah?" Fillmore asked taking another step towards the boss.

"…..when I give the signal, the rest of the gang is going to push the button to make the bombs go off all at the same time. That way when all of them go off at the same time, we can get rid of not only principal Folsom and Vice Principal RayCliff but the rest of the Safety Patrol too," the boss said.

That was exactly what Fillmore had been waiting to hear!

{To Be Continued}

A/N: Vicki and Teazer I was referring to that review you guys sent to me: "Hunt you down and make you tell us,". _{I hope I didn't upset u 2 so much that you won't come back to read more of my story}_ {l.o.l}. I'm sorry!!!!!

Oh, to everyone else{_if anyone else reads these a/n}_ is reading this, will you people quit putting "?" as the reviers, please? I am interested in who u r. Thanks every 1!!!


	10. Exposed

(: A/N: Well I'm back from my vacation in Florida! I just got back today. :)

One more thing: I don't know exactly what episode it's from but anyway....watch in the "Fillmore" theme song when it shows O'Farrell dancing on stage! well on one of the theme songs his dance changes. {Not that much but it's kind of funny} has anyone else notice that or am I the only one? anyway, I thought it was kind of funny how his "Little dance" changed.

Chapter 10  
  
"Finally Exposed "  
  
"Fillmore, we will finally get rid of that old bat Principal Folsom and RayCliff. At the same time we will also have everyone on the Safety Patrol out of our hair," The boss said. He stared at and realized that he wasn't paying attention.

The boss wondered if he'd been talking to himself for the past few minutes. I mean, Fillmore had wanted to know their plan and be a part of it, didn't he?Wasn't this important to him?

"Fillmore are you listening to me?" He asked waving his hand in front of Fillmore's face.  
  
Fillmore grabbed his boss's hand making His boss looked extremely surprised. "Thanks for all the information! I knew you would eventually trust me enough to tell me your entire plan" Fillmore told his boss.  
  
His boss looked really confused at that moment. "What are you talking about?" The boss asked.

"I'm taking you in baby! You've been busted by the Safety Patrol," Fillmore said laughing.

The boss was looking entirely surprised.   
  
"No, you'll never take me in," He screams as he dashes back down the hall they'd just walked through. Fillmore chases after his boss. His boss could feel Fillmore breathing down his neck. The boss wasn't about to be caught, not this far into his plan.

He couldn't believe this was happening. The boss needed to get away from Fillmore in a place that Fillmore would never, ever go! But where was that?  
  
They dashed into the main halls of X Middle school where Fillmore chased him past the Safety Patrol HQ. At that moment, Wayne and Ingrid happen to be walking out the door when they saw Fillmore racing by.

"Fillmore?!" Wayne and Ingrid asked in disbelief. The two of them couldn't believe that Fillmore was out in the open where he could be caught.

"What in the world!?" Ingrid asked. She couldn't believe her eyes! It was really Fillmore!

"Quick Ingrid, before we loose him," Wayne said.  
  
Ingrid and Wayne took chase. This could be their only chance to recapture Fillmore while he was out in the open. The question on their mind at the moment was how come he was out where he could be found in the first place?  
  
"Tehama! We need backup! We have Fillmore in our sight," Ingrid yelled into her talky. She and Wayne surely needed help apprehending Fillmore this time. The last time they caught Fillmore, he'd put up quite a fight.  
  
"On the way," Tehama said on the other side of the talky. Ingrid and Wayne heard static after Tehama was finished talking, as usual.  
  
"Wayne, Fillmore could be leading us into some kind of trap," Ingrid said, when the thought hit her abruptly.  
  
Wayne hadn't even thought of that option until now, but realized that Ingrid was right. There was a good possibility that this was payback for capturing him. They were going to need to be extra careful this time.  
  
"We shouldn't get too close, but we need to capture him once again," Wayne said. It was a dilemma! They needed to do something though!  
  
They continued to keep Fillmore in their sight while trying not to get too close to him. Ingrid and Wayne followed Fillmore out the school doors, into the schoolyard.  
  
Fillmore dashed across the schoolyard and into the playground across the street. Ingrid and Wayne chased after him. The two of them had noticed that Fillmore was chasing a cloaked figure. They didn't know what he was doing.  
  
"I think this is some kind of trap," Ingrid answered as they continued running.  
  
Wayne agreed with Ingrid. This absolutely had to be some sort of trap these two had set up for the Safety Patrol. This whole scene didn't seem real at all to the two of them!

It didn't seem very clever to come out of hiding and racing past Safety Patrol HQ like Fillmore was doing. What kind of villian would come out of hiding like this?

"Should we head them off," Ingrid asked. It would be the easiest way to capture Fillmore once again.

Ingrid was surprised to find that Wayne shook his head. "No, first we need to know what exactly is going on before we do anything," Wayne replied. "Secondly when we do find out, we need to come up with another plan in order to capture him," Wayne replied.

Ingrid through their usual plan of heading off the criminal did a good job. What was wrong with doing the same thing over and over again when they were attempting to capture someone?

". . if we keep doing the same thing over and over again, we'll be way too predictable. Then the criminal will know what we're about to do and probably get away," Wayne replied as if reading her thoughts.

The last thing they wanted to do is make themselves predictable for the criminals. They needed to try a new approach to capturing criminals. Wayne knew an old plan that he hadn't used for at least a year.

"Ingrid do you remember the new plan?" Wayne asked. He and Ingrid had been discussing something new and it seemed like she understood the new plan pretty well. However did she understand well enough for them to try it out?

The only problem was, Fillmore might catch on and ruin it. He'd nearly forgot that Fillmore knew most of his moves because they use to be partners.On the other hand, what did they have to loose trying the new plan out on Fillmore?

It seemed as if Wayne and Ingrid chased Fillmore for hours. The two of them were really getting tired and almost out of breath by this time.

They should have apprehended Fillmore by this time and could have had him back to Principal Folsom by now. They would probably be in Folsom's office listening to her chew Fillmore out. That was only half of what she had in store for Fillmore.

Fillmore was unquestionably going to get some sort of unusual punishment. Wayne and Ingrid wondered what Principal Folsom had cooked up for Fillmore when they got him back to her office.

They knew whatever the punishment; Folsom wasn't going to go easy on him! Not after all the chaos he'd triggered all around school.

"Well, should we try our plan yet," Ingrid asked. She and Wayne couldn't keep this up forever. They needed to do something.

Wayne didn't have a problem with trying the plan out now. He had just through that something would have happened between Fillmore and the person he was with by now.

"Yes, lets go ahead with the new plan already," Wayne replied. He was sick of this and was more than ready to bring Fillmore in once again.

Ingrid smiled. She was really glad to hear those words out of Wayne's mouth. "Ready," She asked. Wayne nodded.

However before they could do anything they watched as Fillmore stopped running. What the heck was he doing? Why had he stopped running?

"This could be the part where the trap comes in," Wayne called to Ingrid. He and Ingrid stopped dead in their tracks, seeing what was going to happen before they attempted anything else.

Fillmore grabbed a tetherball and swung it around the poll. This tied the hooded figure down to the metal pole and made him stop running. Fillmore caught his breath and then started to snicker. Before the ball actually stopped, it hit the figure in the head making them call out.

"That's right baby, you've been busted by the Safety Patrol," Fillmore said still out of breath.

The hooded figure struggled vigorously to try to get free but the tetherball had rapped him around the metal pole so tight, he could hardly move.

The figure growled at Fillmore. He couldn't believe that he'd been caught and tricked by Fillmore all of this time.

Fillmore pulled the hood off the boss and was surprised to find that it was Parnassis.

" You don't want to mess with a Safety Patroller!" Fillmore continued

Wayne, Ingrid, Tehama, O'Farrel, and the rest of the Safety Patrol ran up just in time to hear his little lecture he was giving. None of them could believe their ears! He was on their side the whole time? That meant that Fillmore had been acting

"PARNASSIS?" Everyone on the Safety Patrol yelled in disbelief. No one could believe that Parnassis was the boss of this entire operation.

"I can't believe you tricked us! How could you do that to us? I mean we really thought you would be perfect as the boss after I was gone," Parnassis yelled angrily.

"Sorry baby, that's the way it goes," Fillmore replied.

Fillmore found the rest of the Safety Patrol standing behind him just gazing at the scene in disbelief. He could tell by the expression on everyone's faces, that he'd done a good job acting this entire time. Fillmore had had everyone believing that he'd become a criminal again.

"Hold up, you aren't our enemy Fillmore," Ingrid asked just staring at him.

"Of course not Ingrid. I couldn't ever turn my back on the Safety Patrol, especially the one guy that helped me in turning my life around," He replied smiling at her.

Wayne lets out a sigh of relief. "It's good to know you didn't turn against us Fillmore. Please do us all a favor and never pull a stunt like that again," Wayne said as she and Fillmore did their little handshake.

"Yeah Fillmore, you had us all worried about you," Tehama added as she sighed relieved.

"You put on a good show Fillmore! It was so good, you had all of us believing you had really turned against us," Anza said laughing and slapping Fillmore on the back.

"Yeah! You did so good that you even had Principal Folsom and Vice Principal RayCliff going," Tehama said folding her arms.

Everyone was glad they finally learned the truth and they had Fillmore back on the team. Everyone was also delighted that this case was closed for real this time. The end of this case really mean things could go back to normal. Well, at least for the most part.

You see, Ingrid still had to leave with Wayne and she was still being transferred schools. Now she really regretted that she had to leave, especially since Fillmore was back.

There was also the litter matter of telling Fillmore about the situation. She and Fillmore were really close so, she felt that it was her duty to tell him.

The only dilemma in her mind was, how on earth was she going to tell him? Should she just tell him straight up, or break the news to him slowly? The next problem was Fillmore reaction. She had a feeling he'd be blown away and probably would take it hard.

"Ingrid? Are you there?" Fillmore asked trying to gain her attention. He'd noticed she'd been staring off into space for the past few minutes.

"What? Ingrid asked breaking from her thoughts.

"Ingrid are you okay? You're looking really concerned about something. What's on your mind?" Fillmore asked.

Ingrid wondered if she was that obvious that Fillmore could tell something was wrong. Normally people didn't read her like a book.

Ingrid wished Fillmore hadn't asked her that question because she really didn't have an answer thought up yet.

"Um. Fillmore it's great your back, but some stuff went down while you left. I think it's only fair of me to fill you in on everything," Ingrid replied.

Now it was Fillmore that looked confused and was left wondering what Ingrid was talking about.

"What's all this about. Would you stop beating around the bush and tell me what's going on," Fillmore asked.

Ingrid wasn't even sure if she could bring herself to tell him.

"I. . . I. . ." She stammered. She'd opened her mouth but she couldn't tell him. It was difficult to tell him everything.

Wayne stepped up, seeing Ingrid was going to need some help.

"Ingrid is going to be leaving tomorrow with me." Wayne started. He stared at Fillmore knowing by the time he finished, Fillmore wasn't going to be pleased with this.

"When are you coming back," Fillmore asked as he and Tehama got Parnassis out.

Fillmore could go a few days without her, if he absolutely had to, but he hoped that Ingrid wouldn't be gone very long.

"I'm not coming back. I'm being transferred to Wayne's school," Ingrid replied.

Fillmore's expression went from calm to blown away. Wait a minute, that meant that he was going to loose his partner! He was going to have to start all over again with a bran-new partner.

What kind of partner was he going to get this time? He knew one thing, he'd never find another partner like Ingrid. The new partner would never take her place and he bet that he wouldn't find anyone that was as smart and talented as Ingrid either.

"Great I'm loosing another partner? What's this world coming to," Fillmore asks sighing. He wished this were some sort of bad dream that he would wake up from any moment.

He never knew so much could happen while he had been away on this mission. In the beginning he hadn't thought much would change with the Safety Patrol, boy had he been wrong!

This was the moment that Ingrid regretted. She hated that this was the last day, she had to spend with everyone. It was going to be a long time before she saw all of the Safety Patrollers again. She'd better enjoy the time she had left with everyone here, while she still had the chance.

She was really going to miss everyone here badly. She would never forget the Safety Patrol here.

Tehama and Anza held tightly to Parnassis's arms.

Everyone at the Safety Patrol felt the same way about Ingrid leaving. They hated to see her leaving the force! Tomorrow was going to be a _very_ sad day for all of them.

"This doesn't sound good at all," Fillmore replied continuing to stare at Ingrid. That moment he had so many questions racing through his mind about this entire situation.

"It's not," O'Farrel replied sounding very upset. He was trying to hide how upset he really was. He didn't want to put on a show in front of Ingrid. If he did, he probably would make Ingrid feel worse about leaving than she already did. He wasn't going to make the situation any worse than it already was.

That was absolutely the very last thing any of them wanted to do to Ingrid, especially on the very last day before she had to leave. They all hoped she wasn't the type that cried when she left. The reason was because everyone else would start tearing up if they saw Ingrid crying. The sight of her crying would make it even more difficult to say goodbye.

"We'd better get back to HQ and start all the questioning. I know I have a lot of questions for Parnassis here," Tehama said changing the subject suddenly.

The attitudes of everyone had suddenly become so sad when the subject of Ingrid leaving came up once again.

Everyone nodded. They did need to get back to HQ and quickly.

Abruptly the talky in Parnassis's pocket had static and a voice came over it "Come in boss. We're in position and we are awaiting your orders," some one said.

Anza grabbed the talky from his pocket and found that this belonged to the Safety Patrol. "I thought a few of our talkies were missin'," Anza replied.

"How did you get a hold of one of our talkies anyway," Anza asked. He sounded enraged at the moment.

"You're right, this is one of our talkies," Vallejo said getting a good look at it.

"Parnassis not only are you going to be punished for all the chaos that you and your gang caused around school, but you're also going to get punished for stealing from the Safety Patrol. Do you know how much these talkies cost? They aren't cheap I'll tell you that," Vallejo said in Parnassis's face.

"Boss are you there? Boss come in," A second voice came over the talky. The voice sounded excited and a little frightened at the same time.

"I suggest all of you involved with Parnassis immediately turn yourselves in. Don't make me have to send my officers to hunt you down," Vallejo called in the talky.

There was more static for a moment. "It doesn't matter if you caught Parnassis, you belties will never locate us because you're not intelligent enough," the voice replies to Vallejo.

Fillmore chuckles to himself and motions for Vallejo to give him the talky. Vallejo gives the talky to him and Fillmore puts it up to his lips as he says into it, "They might not know where all of you are, but I do."

"Fillmore?!" The second voice asks on the other side of the talky and sounding very stunned at his answer. "You wouldn't dare," the first voice replied a second later.

Fillmore chuckles again. "Want a bet baby? I know where all of you are and where you live. I'm not intimidated to come hunt you all down like dogs and bust you," Fillmore replied. He waited impatiently for the people on the other side of the talky to reply to him.

"We refuse to turn ourselves in like that! You'll never catch and bust us Fillmore! Never! Hasta-la-vista belties!" The second voice laughed as they signed off the other side. The only thing they could hear now is static.

"At least you busted the boss of the operation. That's what really matters right now, Fillmore," Vallejo replied.

Fillmore wished that he could have gotten the rest of the gang too. Even if the boss was caught, the attacks and the chaos might still continue on without Parnassis there. They really needed to go locate the rest of the gang and put an end to all of this once and for all!

The next day everyone at Safety Patrol HQ were talkative, more so than everyone usually was!. However, No one knew exactly what to say now that the day had finally come for Ingrid and Wayne to leave. Everyone was really going to miss Ingrid!

"Ingrid we got you something as a going-away-gift," Tehama said holding a rapped box up to her.

Ingrid took the box from Tehama and started to open it, but Karen stopped her. Ingrid wondered why she'd been stopped!

"We ask that you don't open it until you leave," Tehama replied.

Ingrid nodded. "Thanks everyone. I'm sure I'll enjoy it, whatever it is," Ingrid replied as she looked around the room. All of them had formed a big circle around her. The room was noisy with chatter and goodbyes from everyone. One by one Ingrid went around the circle saying goodbye to everyone.

Ingrid noticed that as she went around, that some people were trying not to sound too upset when they said their goodbye's to her. She knew that everyone was already upset she was leaving!

"Ingrid we have a gift for you too," Principal Folsom and RayCliff said as they entered the room. When Folsom and RayCliff entered the room, it became quiet. They all seemed surprised that the principal and vice principal would have a gift for Ingrid. They also wondered what on earth they got Ingrid as a gift.

This box was much smaller than the box that Tehama had given her. Ingrid was really curious to find out what was inside both boxes. "Thanks Principal Folsom and Vice Principal RayCliff," Ingrid said taking her backpack off and setting the gifts inside of it.

The two boxes were just small enough that they would fit into her backpack. When the two presents had been put inside, she zipped it shut and threw it over her right shoulder. She would check these presents out later tonight when she was settled down in her new room and the new house.

Wayne watched as everyone continued to say goodbye's to Ingrid and as they had one last conversation with her. He suddenly noticed that Fillmore wasn't there! Wayne spotted Fillmore behind his desk typing something up while this party was going on.

Wayne walked to Fillmore's desk and watched him typing. Fillmore didn't even look up when Wayne stood over him at least five minutes. Was Fillmore ignoring him or something? Wayne put his hand on Fillmore's shoulder. "Fillmore are you okay man," Wayne asked. How come Fillmore wasn't joining the goodbye party?

Fillmore abruptly stopped typing and looked up into Wayne's eyes. First he lost Wayne as a partner and now he was going to loose Ingrid too. What in the world was this world coming to anyway? The whole thing really didn't seem fair. Did Ingrid really want to leave X Middle School?

"Fillmore," Wayne asked again. He could see a very sad expression in Fillmore's eyes.

Fillmore stood and stared at Wayne knowing he was about to say something. However what could Wayne possibly have to say in a moment like this?

"Look, you already met everyone on the Safety Patrol where I'm at, so you know that Ingrid will be well taken care of Fillmore. The people at my school are just as neighborly as they are here at X. There's no reason to worry. Plus there will be visits from time to time," Wayne replied trying to cheer Fillmore up.

Wayne knew that Fillmore already wasn't delighted with the situation and he wanted to do something to prevent Ingrid from leaving. However there wasn't anything Fillmore could do because Ingrid had already made up her mind about leaving. Wayne knew this for a fact because he'd already tried talking Ingrid out of leaving. Wayne through that Ingrid was needed here at X more than she was at his school.

"Although I met everyone there, that doesn't put my mind at ease," Fillmore replied. He didn't think that Wayne understood what he was feeling right now At that moment, there was absolutely nothing that was going to cheer him up.

In a situation like this, Wayne normally came up with something to make Fillmore feel better. However today it didn't seem Wayne could think of anything, and this was unusual for Wayne.

Fillmore was surprised Wayne had come up with anything that was comforting to say today.

Before anything else could be said between then, Ingrid walks up to Fillmore's desk and holds out her hand, as if wanting to shake his hand.

He hesitates a moment, then shakes her hand while smiling. They just stare at each other frozen in the handshake. They both realize that neither one wants to let go of the other's hand.

Fillmore was only starting to realize how much of a unique person Ingrid really was. He knew since the first time they met, she was different from everyone he'd ever met.

Well I guess this is goodbye, Fillmore," Ingrid said pulling her hand away after a few minutes of silence. 

They had been partners for a long time. While they were partners, they had become great friends and seemed to learn new things about one another every day.

They visited each other's houses and got to know the other's family while visiting. In fact they visited one another's houses and hung out so often, it was like they'd become a big family!

"Don't forget to drop a line to us frequently," Fillmore said continuing to just stare at her.

Ingrid nods "I won't forget!" Ingrid replies. She had already planned to write back here often anyway.

Wayne looked at his watch, and tapped Ingrid on the shoulder. "I hate to break the two of you up, but we really need to get going. My parents are waiting for us outside," Wayne told her.

Wayne and Ingrid head for the door. Wayne opened the door and waited for Ingrid to walk out. Ingrid took one last look around the Safety Patrol office. Her glance seemed to fall upon Fillmore, who had joined them at the door.

"Good bye Fillmore," Ingrid said once again. Before she walked out the door, Fillmore and Ingrid did their little handshake.

"Come on Ingrid, I'll show you how the Safety Patrol does things Southern Style," Wayne said, disappearing out the door. The door closed.

Fillmore just stood there staring at the door for a few minutes. He just couldn't believe that she was _really_ gone! This was like a horrible dream he couldn't wake up from.

"Fillmore?" Principal Folsom asked making him turn around. He found Principal Folsom and Vice Principal RayCliff standing behind him.

"Yes, Principal Folsom," Fillmore asked. gone! This was like a horrible dream he couldn't wake up from.

"Fillmore?" Vallejo called making him turn around. He found Vallejo, Tehama, Anza and O'Farrell standing behind him.

"Yes Vallejo," Fillmore asked.

"Principal Folsom wants to see you in her office immediately," Vallejo replied.

Fillmore nods and heads towards Folsom's office. He was a loner once again on the missions. It was going to be difficult to do the missions alone!

He walked into Principal Folsom's office to find them waiting for him. Folsom was enjoying some kind of drink. She set it down on her desk as her eyes set on Fillmore.

"Have a seat and make yourself comfortable," Principal Folsom said.

Fillmore walked over and sat down in his usual chair, right in front of Principal Folsom. Even she looked worried about the situation.

Behind him, Vallejo joined him in Folsom's office. Vallejo sat down in the chair beside Fillmore.

"Fillmore acting like you had turned against the Safety Patrol wasn't funny. I'm not pleased to find that it was a prank," Folsom started.

Oh no, now she's going to lecture me about how wrong it was to act like that. Terrific, " Fillmore thought.

"Fillmore all those felonies that you committed and were apprehended for need to be discussed," Principal Folsom said. She turns to RayCliff. "RayCliff," she called.

RayCliff put brought out about 10 papers and started reading them off, "The enormous stink-bomb, stealing, breaking out of detention, selling illegal substances and attempted murder of two Safety Patrol Officers," RayCliff read.

Folsom leaned across her desk. "Now, if I didn't know you, there would be absolutely no way that I could find a loophole for you," Folsom says taking another sip of her drink.

Fillmore found Vallejo staring at him. "We really thought you were against us," He replied. "You have talent, maybe you should join the drama club ," Vallejo said jokingly.

Fillmore had to smile about that comment. He guessed that he was just talented that way. {l.o.l}.

"So, what are you trying to say Principal Folsom? " Fillmore asked as he leaned towards her and stared into her eyes.

Folsom took off her small glasses and set her cup back down on her desk, then answered "We're trying to say that it's a good thing that we all know you better or else you would have been expelled or worse."

Vallejo nods. "We're just glad your back on our side Fillmore," He said patting Fillmore on the back. Vallejo was so relieved that one of his best Patrol Officers hadn't been turned against them after all.

"So, will all those charges against me be dropped, or do I have to be punished for everything," Fillmore asked. He had been acting and that really wasn't the real him.

He had thought about this happening when he was with Parnassis and the rest of the gang. The whole time he'd been worried if he had to still be punished even though he was just acting.

When Fillmore was with the gang he had to make everything look good by committing those acts. He also had to gain their trust or else he never would find out all the information he needed to.

"RayCliff and I have been discussing the matter and we are going to drop the charges against you. You were only doing your job and you were undercover. We can't punish you just because you were doing your job," Folsom replied.

Principal Folsom's answer relived Fillmore. He had a feeling that he was pretty lucky the charges had been dropped. It wasn't often that the principal went easy on people.

Vallejo smiled. "That's a relief," he commented. He would have hated to see Fillmore get punished for this.

"Now that that's over, we have another crisis to deal with, Fillmore, Folsom said standing.

Fillmore's eyes watched her as she walked over to a table in the back of the room, picked up a pitcher of something . poured herself more to drink and then took a very long sip.

"There is another case that I want you on. Are you up to it?" Folsom asked taking another sip of her drink.

Fillmore lifted one of his eyebrows. "What do you mean am I up to it? Of course I'm always ready for another case! Bring it on baby," he replied.

Vallejo put his hand on Fillmore's shoulder. "I think they mean, are you up to the case since you lost your partner, Fillmore."

Fillmore was feeling a little alone and already missing Ingrid, but maybe a good case would cheer him up. "I'm fine, bring it on," Fillmore said once again.

Folsom smiles. "Are you sure that you can handle this case alone, Fillmore?" Vice Principal RayCliff asks. They think it would be a better idea if he had a partner to help him out.

Fillmore stood up. "I can handle it alone. It's okay. I did it once after Wayne moved, and I can do it again if I have to," Fillmore replies.

"Good. I knew we could count on you Fillmore," Folsom responds.

"I think you mean that "we" can handle the case! Admit it Fillmore, you can't handle a case alone! It would be way too difficult," Ingrid said joining everyone at Principal Folsom's desk.

"I can't leave you Fillmore. You would miss me way too much," Ingrid finished as she stared at his very stunned expression.

Everyone in the room looked completely shocked. "Ingrid? You should be half way to the airport by now, what happened?" Principal Folsom asked. They'd left about 30 minutes ago. What the heck was going on here? Why wasn't she with Wayne?

"I can't leave and allow Fillmore to have all the fun around here!" Ingrid said in a jokingly tone.

"Ingrid, why aren't you with Leggit?" Principal Folsom asked.

". . . I just couldn't go through with it. Wayne's school might be nice, have people that are just like me, and have the best Safety Patrol in the state, but I couldn't leave X," Ingrid said.

"Dawg," Fillmore said. She would never know how happy he was to see her back again. He was delighted to have her back because it meant that he wouldn't have to start over with a brand-new partner.

He and Ingrid wouldn't have to split up after all. Fillmore had a feeling that he and Ingrid were going to be partnered up with one another for a long, long time to come.

Ingrid smiles, she's also glad she decided not to leave. Although she wanted to see other places someday, it wouldn't be right to leave.

"It's good to know that your not going to leave us after all Third," Principal Folsom replied, startling Fillmore and Ingrid.

Fillmore glances back in Ingrid's direction and replies"It looks like we have another mission Ingrid. Do you think you're up to it?" Fillmore glanced back in her direction.

Ingrid smiles and nods. "Bring it on!" Ingrid said.

The End{_please read my A/N everyone}_

A/N: Well everyone this story's finally finished. I really hoped that you enjoyed this story! Please tell me what you think about my ending! Did you like it? Did it suck? Could I have done better with the ending? Finally all of you know that Fillmore was just acting so that he could get in important information he needed. I would have to say that he was doing some pretty good acting if he fooled the Safety Patrol and everyone else that knew him. {_especially Wayne and Ingrid}_ -_smiles-_

_PS: I'm _curently working on a Halloween story. That's the next thing that's going to be posted. Yes it is a "Fillmore" Halloween story. It's already getting interesting. {_kind-a} anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this story and I hope that the ending didn't suck or anything. Anyway, thanks 4 reading evereyone and I hope that you will all continue to read the rest of my Stories..... _


	11. The II ending to Chapter 10

A/n: Okay I know that I said that it was the end of the chapter here and I hope that no one gets mad at me for this but there are actually two endings to this story. I couldn't decide on which one to use so I thought that it would be nice to use both of them. {FYI} Everything is completely the same in the story, the only thing that's changed here is the very end. Thanks....I'lll explain the rest of it after I'm finished here.... {Thanks for understanding everyone}

Chapter 10  
  
"Finally Exposed "  
  
"Fillmore, we will finally get rid of that old bat Principal Folsom and RayCliff. At the same time we will also have everyone on the Safety Patrol out of our hair," The boss said. He stared at and realized that he wasn't paying attention.

The boss wondered if he'd been talking to himself for the past few minutes. I mean, Fillmore had wanted to know their plan and be a part of it, didn't he?Wasn't this important to him?

"Fillmore are you listening to me?" He asked waving his hand in front of Fillmore's face.  
  
Fillmore grabbed his boss's hand making His boss looked extremely surprised. "Thanks for all the information! I knew you would eventually trust me enough to tell me your entire plan" Fillmore told his boss.  
  
His boss looked really confused at that moment. "What are you talking about?" The boss asked.

"I'm taking you in baby! You've been busted by the Safety Patrol," Fillmore said laughing.

The boss was looking entirely surprised.   
  
"No, you'll never take me in," He screams as he dashes back down the hall they'd just walked through. Fillmore chases after his boss. His boss could feel Fillmore breathing down his neck. The boss wasn't about to be caught, not this far into his plan.

He couldn't believe this was happening. The boss needed to get away from Fillmore in a place that Fillmore would never, ever go! But where was that?  
  
They dashed into the main halls of X Middle school where Fillmore chased him past the Safety Patrol HQ. At that moment, Wayne and Ingrid happen to be walking out the door when they saw Fillmore racing by.

"Fillmore?!" Wayne and Ingrid asked in disbelief. The two of them couldn't believe that Fillmore was out in the open where he could be caught.

"What in the world!?" Ingrid asked. She couldn't believe her eyes! It was really Fillmore!

"Quick Ingrid, before we loose him," Wayne said.  
  
Ingrid and Wayne took chase. This could be their only chance to recapture Fillmore while he was out in the open. The question on their mind at the moment was how come he was out where he could be found in the first place?  
  
"Tehama! We need backup! We have Fillmore in our sight," Ingrid yelled into her talky. She and Wayne surely needed help apprehending Fillmore this time. The last time they caught Fillmore, he'd put up quite a fight.  
  
"On the way," Tehama said on the other side of the talky. Ingrid and Wayne heard static after Tehama was finished talking, as usual.  
  
"Wayne, Fillmore could be leading us into some kind of trap," Ingrid said, when the thought hit her abruptly.  
  
Wayne hadn't even thought of that option until now, but realized that Ingrid was right. There was a good possibility that this was payback for capturing him. They were going to need to be extra careful this time.  
  
"We shouldn't get too close, but we need to capture him once again," Wayne said. It was a dilemma! They needed to do something though!  
  
They continued to keep Fillmore in their sight while trying not to get too close to him. Ingrid and Wayne followed Fillmore out the school doors, into the schoolyard.  
  
Fillmore dashed across the schoolyard and into the playground across the street. Ingrid and Wayne chased after him. The two of them had noticed that Fillmore was chasing a cloaked figure. They didn't know what he was doing.  
  
"I think this is some kind of trap," Ingrid answered as they continued running.  
  
Wayne agreed with Ingrid. This absolutely had to be some sort of trap these two had set up for the Safety Patrol. This whole scene didn't seem real at all to the two of them!

It didn't seem very clever to come out of hiding and racing past Safety Patrol HQ like Fillmore was doing. What kind of villian would come out of hiding like this?

"Should we head them off," Ingrid asked. It would be the easiest way to capture Fillmore once again.

Ingrid was surprised to find that Wayne shook his head. "No, first we need to know what exactly is going on before we do anything," Wayne replied. "Secondly when we do find out, we need to come up with another plan in order to capture him," Wayne replied.

Ingrid through their usual plan of heading off the criminal did a good job. What was wrong with doing the same thing over and over again when they were attempting to capture someone?

". . if we keep doing the same thing over and over again, we'll be way too predictable. Then the criminal will know what we're about to do and probably get away," Wayne replied as if reading her thoughts.

The last thing they wanted to do is make themselves predictable for the criminals. They needed to try a new approach to capturing criminals. Wayne knew an old plan that he hadn't used for at least a year.

"Ingrid do you remember the new plan?" Wayne asked. He and Ingrid had been discussing something new and it seemed like she understood the new plan pretty well. However did she understand well enough for them to try it out?

The only problem was, Fillmore might catch on and ruin it. He'd nearly forgot that Fillmore knew most of his moves because they use to be partners.On the other hand, what did they have to loose trying the new plan out on Fillmore?

It seemed as if Wayne and Ingrid chased Fillmore for hours. The two of them were really getting tired and almost out of breath by this time.

They should have apprehended Fillmore by this time and could have had him back to Principal Folsom by now. They would probably be in Folsom's office listening to her chew Fillmore out. That was only half of what she had in store for Fillmore.

Fillmore was unquestionably going to get some sort of unusual punishment. Wayne and Ingrid wondered what Principal Folsom had cooked up for Fillmore when they got him back to her office.

They knew whatever the punishment; Folsom wasn't going to go easy on him! Not after all the chaos he'd triggered all around school.

"Well, should we try our plan yet," Ingrid asked. She and Wayne couldn't keep this up forever. They needed to do something.

Wayne didn't have a problem with trying the plan out now. He had just through that something would have happened between Fillmore and the person he was with by now.

"Yes, lets go ahead with the new plan already," Wayne replied. He was sick of this and was more than ready to bring Fillmore in once again.

Ingrid smiled. She was really glad to hear those words out of Wayne's mouth. "Ready," She asked. Wayne nodded.

However before they could do anything they watched as Fillmore stopped running. What the heck was he doing? Why had he stopped running?

"This could be the part where the trap comes in," Wayne called to Ingrid. He and Ingrid stopped dead in their tracks, seeing what was going to happen before they attempted anything else.

Fillmore grabbed a tetherball and swung it around the poll. This tied the hooded figure down to the metal pole and made him stop running. Fillmore caught his breath and then started to snicker. Before the ball actually stopped, it hit the figure in the head making them call out.

"That's right baby, you've been busted by the Safety Patrol," Fillmore said still out of breath.

The hooded figure struggled vigorously to try to get free but the tetherball had rapped him around the metal pole so tight, he could hardly move.

The figure growled at Fillmore. He couldn't believe that he'd been caught and tricked by Fillmore all of this time.

Fillmore pulled the hood off the boss and was surprised to find that it was Parnassis.

" You don't want to mess with a Safety Patroller!" Fillmore continued

Wayne, Ingrid, Tehama, O'Farrel, and the rest of the Safety Patrol ran up just in time to hear his little lecture he was giving. None of them could believe their ears! He was on their side the whole time? That meant that Fillmore had been acting

"PARNASSIS?" Everyone on the Safety Patrol yelled in disbelief. No one could believe that Parnassis was the boss of this entire operation.

"I can't believe you tricked us! How could you do that to us? I mean we really thought you would be perfect as the boss after I was gone," Parnassis yelled angrily.

"Sorry baby, that's the way it goes," Fillmore replied.

Fillmore found the rest of the Safety Patrol standing behind him just gazing at the scene in disbelief. He could tell by the expression on everyone's faces, that he'd done a good job acting this entire time. Fillmore had had everyone believing that he'd become a criminal again.

"Hold up, you aren't our enemy Fillmore," Ingrid asked just staring at him.

"Of course not Ingrid. I couldn't ever turn my back on the Safety Patrol, especially the one guy that helped me in turning my life around," He replied smiling at her.

Wayne lets out a sigh of relief. "It's good to know you didn't turn against us Fillmore. Please do us all a favor and never pull a stunt like that again," Wayne said as she and Fillmore did their little handshake.

"Yeah Fillmore, you had us all worried about you," Tehama added as she sighed relieved.

"You put on a good show Fillmore! It was so good, you had all of us believing you had really turned against us," Anza said laughing and slapping Fillmore on the back.

"Yeah! You did so good that you even had Principal Folsom and Vice Principal RayCliff going," Tehama said folding her arms.

Everyone was glad they finally learned the truth and they had Fillmore back on the team. Everyone was also delighted that this case was closed for real this time. The end of this case really mean things could go back to normal. Well, at least for the most part.

You see, Ingrid still had to leave with Wayne and she was still being transferred schools. Now she really regretted that she had to leave, especially since Fillmore was back.

There was also the litter matter of telling Fillmore about the situation. She and Fillmore were really close so, she felt that it was her duty to tell him.

The only dilemma in her mind was, how on earth was she going to tell him? Should she just tell him straight up, or break the news to him slowly? The next problem was Fillmore reaction. She had a feeling he'd be blown away and probably would take it hard.

"Ingrid? Are you there?" Fillmore asked trying to gain her attention. He'd noticed she'd been staring off into space for the past few minutes.

"What? Ingrid asked breaking from her thoughts.

"Ingrid are you okay? You're looking really concerned about something. What's on your mind?" Fillmore asked.

Ingrid wondered if she was that obvious that Fillmore could tell something was wrong. Normally people didn't read her like a book.

Ingrid wished Fillmore hadn't asked her that question because she really didn't have an answer thought up yet.

"Um. Fillmore it's great your back, but some stuff went down while you left. I think it's only fair of me to fill you in on everything," Ingrid replied.

Now it was Fillmore that looked confused and was left wondering what Ingrid was talking about.

"What's all this about. Would you stop beating around the bush and tell me what's going on," Fillmore asked.

Ingrid wasn't even sure if she could bring herself to tell him.

"I. . . I. . ." She stammered. She'd opened her mouth but she couldn't tell him. It was difficult to tell him everything.

Wayne stepped up, seeing Ingrid was going to need some help.

"Ingrid is going to be leaving tomorrow with me." Wayne started. He stared at Fillmore knowing by the time he finished, Fillmore wasn't going to be pleased with this.

"When are you coming back," Fillmore asked as he and Tehama got Parnassis out.

Fillmore could go a few days without her, if he absolutely had to, but he hoped that Ingrid wouldn't be gone very long.

"I'm not coming back. I'm being transferred to Wayne's school," Ingrid replied.

Fillmore's expression went from calm to blown away. Wait a minute, that meant that he was going to loose his partner! He was going to have to start all over again with a bran-new partner.

What kind of partner was he going to get this time? He knew one thing, he'd never find another partner like Ingrid. The new partner would never take her place and he bet that he wouldn't find anyone that was as smart and talented as Ingrid either.

"Great I'm loosing another partner? What's this world coming to," Fillmore asks sighing. He wished this were some sort of bad dream that he would wake up from any moment.

He never knew so much could happen while he had been away on this mission. In the beginning he hadn't thought much would change with the Safety Patrol, boy had he been wrong!

This was the moment that Ingrid regretted. She hated that this was the last day, she had to spend with everyone. It was going to be a long time before she saw all of the Safety Patrollers again. She'd better enjoy the time she had left with everyone here, while she still had the chance.

She was really going to miss everyone here badly. She would never forget the Safety Patrol here.

Tehama and Anza held tightly to Parnassis's arms.

Everyone at the Safety Patrol felt the same way about Ingrid leaving. They hated to see her leaving the force! Tomorrow was going to be a _very_ sad day for all of them.

"This doesn't sound good at all," Fillmore replied continuing to stare at Ingrid. That moment he had so many questions racing through his mind about this entire situation.

"It's not," O'Farrel replied sounding very upset. He was trying to hide how upset he really was. He didn't want to put on a show in front of Ingrid. If he did, he probably would make Ingrid feel worse about leaving than she already did. He wasn't going to make the situation any worse than it already was.

That was absolutely the very last thing any of them wanted to do to Ingrid, especially on the very last day before she had to leave. They all hoped she wasn't the type that cried when she left. The reason was because everyone else would start tearing up if they saw Ingrid crying. The sight of her crying would make it even more difficult to say goodbye.

"We'd better get back to HQ and start all the questioning. I know I have a lot of questions for Parnassis here," Tehama said changing the subject suddenly.

The attitudes of everyone had suddenly become so sad when the subject of Ingrid leaving came up once again.

Everyone nodded. They did need to get back to HQ and quickly.

Abruptly the talky in Parnassis's pocket had static and a voice came over it "Come in boss. We're in position and we are awaiting your orders," some one said.

Anza grabbed the talky from his pocket and found that this belonged to the Safety Patrol. "I thought a few of our talkies were missin'," Anza replied.

"How did you get a hold of one of our talkies anyway," Anza asked. He sounded enraged at the moment.

"You're right, this is one of our talkies," Vallejo said getting a good look at it.

"Parnassis not only are you going to be punished for all the chaos that you and your gang caused around school, but you're also going to get punished for stealing from the Safety Patrol. Do you know how much these talkies cost? They aren't cheap I'll tell you that," Vallejo said in Parnassis's face.

"Boss are you there? Boss come in," A second voice came over the talky. The voice sounded excited and a little frightened at the same time.

"I suggest all of you involved with Parnassis immediately turn yourselves in. Don't make me have to send my officers to hunt you down," Vallejo called in the talky.

There was more static for a moment. "It doesn't matter if you caught Parnassis, you belties will never locate us because you're not intelligent enough," the voice replies to Vallejo.

Fillmore chuckles to himself and motions for Vallejo to give him the talky. Vallejo gives the talky to him and Fillmore puts it up to his lips as he says into it, "They might not know where all of you are, but I do."

"Fillmore?!" The second voice asks on the other side of the talky and sounding very stunned at his answer. "You wouldn't dare," the first voice replied a second later.

Fillmore chuckles again. "Want a bet baby? I know where all of you are and where you live. I'm not intimidated to come hunt you all down like dogs and bust you," Fillmore replied. He waited impatiently for the people on the other side of the talky to reply to him.

"We refuse to turn ourselves in like that! You'll never catch and bust us Fillmore! Never! Hasta-la-vista belties!" The second voice laughed as they signed off the other side. The only thing they could hear now is static.

"At least you busted the boss of the operation. That's what really matters right now, Fillmore," Vallejo replied.

Fillmore wished that he could have gotten the rest of the gang too. Even if the boss was caught, the attacks and the chaos might still continue on without Parnassis there. They really needed to go locate the rest of the gang and put an end to all of this once and for all!

The next day everyone at Safety Patrol HQ were talkative, more so than everyone usually was!. However, No one knew exactly what to say now that the day had finally come for Ingrid and Wayne to leave. Everyone was really going to miss Ingrid!

"Ingrid we got you something as a going-away-gift," Tehama said holding a rapped box up to her.

Ingrid took the box from Tehama and started to open it, but Karen stopped her. Ingrid wondered why she'd been stopped!

"We ask that you don't open it until you leave," Tehama replied.

Ingrid nodded. "Thanks everyone. I'm sure I'll enjoy it, whatever it is," Ingrid replied as she looked around the room. All of them had formed a big circle around her. The room was noisy with chatter and goodbyes from everyone. One by one Ingrid went around the circle saying goodbye to everyone.

Ingrid noticed that as she went around, that some people were trying not to sound too upset when they said their goodbye's to her. She knew that everyone was already upset she was leaving!

"Ingrid we have a gift for you too," Principal Folsom and RayCliff said as they entered the room. When Folsom and RayCliff entered the room, it became quiet. They all seemed surprised that the principal and vice principal would have a gift for Ingrid. They also wondered what on earth they got Ingrid as a gift.

This box was much smaller than the box that Tehama had given her. Ingrid was really curious to find out what was inside both boxes. "Thanks Principal Folsom and Vice Principal RayCliff," Ingrid said taking her backpack off and setting the gifts inside of it.

The two boxes were just small enough that they would fit into her backpack. When the two presents had been put inside, she zipped it shut and threw it over her right shoulder. She would check these presents out later tonight when she was settled down in her new room and the new house.

Wayne watched as everyone continued to say goodbye's to Ingrid and as they had one last conversation with her. He suddenly noticed that Fillmore wasn't there! Wayne spotted Fillmore behind his desk typing something up while this party was going on.

Wayne walked to Fillmore's desk and watched him typing. Fillmore didn't even look up when Wayne stood over him at least five minutes. Was Fillmore ignoring him or something? Wayne put his hand on Fillmore's shoulder. "Fillmore are you okay man," Wayne asked. How come Fillmore wasn't joining the goodbye party?

Fillmore abruptly stopped typing and looked up into Wayne's eyes. First he lost Wayne as a partner and now he was going to loose Ingrid too. What in the world was this world coming to anyway? The whole thing really didn't seem fair. Did Ingrid really want to leave X Middle School?

"Fillmore," Wayne asked again. He could see a very sad expression in Fillmore's eyes.

Fillmore stood and stared at Wayne knowing he was about to say something. However what could Wayne possibly have to say in a moment like this?

"Look, you already met everyone on the Safety Patrol where I'm at, so you know that Ingrid will be well taken care of Fillmore. The people at my school are just as neighborly as they are here at X. There's no reason to worry. Plus there will be visits from time to time," Wayne replied trying to cheer Fillmore up.

Wayne knew that Fillmore already wasn't delighted with the situation and he wanted to do something to prevent Ingrid from leaving. However there wasn't anything Fillmore could do because Ingrid had already made up her mind about leaving. Wayne knew this for a fact because he'd already tried talking Ingrid out of leaving. Wayne through that Ingrid was needed here at X more than she was at his school.

"Although I met everyone there, that doesn't put my mind at ease," Fillmore replied. He didn't think that Wayne understood what he was feeling right now At that moment, there was absolutely nothing that was going to cheer him up.

In a situation like this, Wayne normally came up with something to make Fillmore feel better. However today it didn't seem Wayne could think of anything, and this was unusual for Wayne.

Fillmore was surprised Wayne had come up with anything that was comforting to say today.

Before anything else could be said between then, Ingrid walks up to Fillmore's desk and holds out her hand, as if wanting to shake his hand.

He hesitates a moment, then shakes her hand while smiling. They just stare at each other frozen in the handshake. They both realize that neither one wants to let go of the other's hand.

Fillmore was only starting to realize how much of a unique person Ingrid really was. He knew since the first time they met, she was different from everyone he'd ever met.

Well I guess this is goodbye, Fillmore," Ingrid said pulling her hand away after a few minutes of silence.

They had been partners for a long time. While they were partners, they had become great friends and seemed to learn new things about one another every day.

They visited each other's houses and got to know the other's family while visiting. In fact they visited one another's houses and hung out so often, it was like they'd become a big family!

"Don't forget to drop a line to us frequently," Fillmore said continuing to just stare at her.

Ingrid nods "I won't forget!" Ingrid replies. She had already planned to write back here often anyway.

Wayne looked at his watch, and tapped Ingrid on the shoulder. "I hate to break the two of you up, but we really need to get going. My parents are waiting for us outside," Wayne told her.

Wayne and Ingrid head for the door. Wayne opened the door and waited for Ingrid to walk out. Ingrid took one last look around the Safety Patrol office. Her glance seemed to fall upon Fillmore, who had joined them at the door.

"Good bye Fillmore," Ingrid said once again. Before she walked out the door, Fillmore and Ingrid did their little handshake.

"Come on Ingrid, I'll show you how the Safety Patrol does things Southern Style," Wayne said, disappearing out the door. The door closed.

Fillmore just stood there staring at the door for a few minutes. He just couldn't believe that she was _really_ gone! This was like a horrible dream he couldn't wake up from.

"Fillmore?" Principal Folsom asked making him turn around. He found Principal Folsom and Vice Principal RayCliff standing behind him.

"Yes, Principal Folsom," Fillmore asked. gone! This was like a horrible dream he couldn't wake up from.

"Fillmore?" Vallejo called making him turn around. He found Vallejo, Tehama, Anza and O'Farrell standing behind him.

"Yes Vallejo," Fillmore asked.

"Principal Folsom wants to see you in her office immediately," Vallejo replied.

Fillmore nods and heads towards Folsom's office. He was a loner once again on the missions. It was going to be difficult to do the missions alone!

He walked into Principal Folsom's office to find them waiting for him. Folsom was enjoying some kind of drink. She set it down on her desk as her eyes set on Fillmore.

"Have a seat and make yourself comfortable," Principal Folsom said.

Fillmore walked over and sat down in his usual chair, right in front of Principal Folsom. Even she looked worried about the situation.

Behind him, Vallejo joined him in Folsom's office. Vallejo sat down in the chair beside Fillmore.

"Fillmore acting like you had turned against the Safety Patrol wasn't funny. I'm not pleased to find that it was a prank," Folsom started.

Oh no, now she's going to lecture me about how wrong it was to act like that. Terrific, " Fillmore thought.

"Fillmore all those felonies that you committed and were apprehended for need to be discussed," Principal Folsom said. She turns to RayCliff. "RayCliff," she called.

RayCliff put brought out about 10 papers and started reading them off, "The enormous stink-bomb, stealing, breaking out of detention, selling illegal substances and attempted murder of two Safety Patrol Officers," RayCliff read.

Folsom leaned across her desk. "Now, if I didn't know you, there would be absolutely no way that I could find a loophole for you," Folsom says taking another sip of her drink.

Fillmore found Vallejo staring at him. "We really thought you were against us," He replied. "You have talent, maybe you should join the drama club ," Vallejo said jokingly.

Fillmore had to smile about that comment. He guessed that he was just talented that way. {l.o.l}.

"So, what are you trying to say Principal Folsom? " Fillmore asked as he leaned towards her and stared into her eyes.

Folsom took off her small glasses and set her cup back down on her desk, then answered "We're trying to say that it's a good thing that we all know you better or else you would have been expelled or worse."

Vallejo nods. "We're just glad your back on our side Fillmore," He said patting Fillmore on the back. Vallejo was so relieved that one of his best Patrol Officers hadn't been turned against them after all.

"So, will all those charges against me be dropped, or do I have to be punished for everything," Fillmore asked. He had been acting and that really wasn't the real him.

He had thought about this happening when he was with Parnassis and the rest of the gang. The whole time he'd been worried if he had to still be punished even though he was just acting.

When Fillmore was with the gang he had to make everything look good by committing those acts. He also had to gain their trust or else he never would find out all the information he needed to.

"RayCliff and I have been discussing the matter and we are going to drop the charges against you. You were only doing your job and you were undercover. We can't punish you just because you were doing your job," Folsom replied.

Principal Folsom's answer relived Fillmore. He had a feeling that he was pretty lucky the charges had been dropped. It wasn't often that the principal went easy on people.

Vallejo smiled. "That's a relief," he commented. He would have hated to see Fillmore get punished for this.

"Now that that's over, we have another crisis to deal with, Fillmore, Folsom said standing.

Fillmore's eyes watched her as she walked over to a table in the back of the room, picked up a pitcher of something . poured herself more to drink and then took a very long sip.

"There is another case that I want you on. Are you up to it?" Folsom asked taking another sip of her drink.

Fillmore lifted one of his eyebrows. "What do you mean am I up to it? Of course I'm always ready for another case! Bring it on baby," he replied.

Vallejo put his hand on Fillmore's shoulder. "I think they mean, are you up to the case since you lost your partner, Fillmore."

Fillmore was feeling a little alone and already missing Ingrid, but maybe a good case would cheer him up. "I'm fine, bring it on," Fillmore said once again.

Folsom smiles. "Are you sure that you can handle this case alone, Fillmore?" Vice Principal RayCliff asks. They think it would be a better idea if he had a partner to help him out.

Fillmore stood up. "I can handle it alone. It's okay. I did it once after Wayne moved, and I can do it again if I have to," Fillmore replies.

"Good. I knew we could count on you Fillmore," Folsom responds.

That night, Fillmore stared out his bedroom window and up at the night sky. "Ingrid." He muttered. He couldn't stop thinking about her. It was horrible that she was gone. Now he'd lost two partners to the same place.

"I hope that one day we will meet again." Fillmore muttered continuing to stare up at the night sky.

To Be Continued

Ps: Okay everyone let me explain something to you: I got so into this story that I decided that I can't just end it here. This is going to be a continuing series. Do you guys remember that story I was telling you about? The story about Fillmore and Ingrid being in High School? Well that story is going to be the continuation of this story. {_Yes there is more to this story}!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I really think that all of you guys will enjoy this!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

__

__

__


	12. Chapter 12 HELP

HELP:  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
I really hope that I do not get In trouble for this but if I do I'll come back. Anyway, I'm completely stumped. I have an idea for this story and what I want to happen but I just can't get started. Hey does anyone {That even means you Vicki and Teazer} have any ideas on how to start out this chapter? Remember that they are in High School. Help me out will ya peeps? Thanks  
  
Tiny-Bunny18 


	13. Completely Different World

A/N: I think that this chapter's not very good, but we'll let u guys decide on how u like it or not.

Thanks Vicki and Teazer I took some of your ideas and put them in the story. I hope u and everyone else like this chapter!! I have a ton of details in this chapter too. I hope that everyone enjoys it. And OH. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been VERY busy lately. {BTW: I hope that this chapter doesn't bore you guys to death.}

Chapter 13

"Comletely Different World"

Fillmore and his partner Darren walked into the Safety Patrol HQ. The two of them were dressed as two ordinary reporters. They held a criminals hands behind their back. Fillmore and Darren led criminal over to the holding room.

"Whats so wrong about following your dreams anyway? The teenage girl angrily yelled. if you were busted just for following your dreams, what would this world coming to?

Darren opened the holding room door and pointed inside the room. "There's nothing wrong with following your dreams but that's not the reason your being busted," Fillmore said folding his arms.

How come the criminals always though they were being busted for following their dreams. That was just dumb. What would this school be like if that was what they busted people for? He could imagine how full their holding room and the files would be.

Darren once again pointed inside the holding room. "Your busted because of the counterfeiting you did. All those people you cheated," Darren said.

The teenage girl growled as Fillmore led her inside and sat her down on the tiny bench. The girl then glowered at the both of them.

"What if we made a deal? You know, I give you something and you set me free," She said. She hoped that she could bribe them into letting her out of this situation.

Fillmore and Darren exchanged glances then both turned back to the teenaged girl. "We're Safety Patrollers who went undercover to stop you. Why would we want to make a deal," Darren asked.

The teenaged girl looked surprised at their answer. "But you don't understand--" She started.

Darren held up a hand and shook his head. "We don't have time for this. You're parents are going to be here soon. Just sit back and enjoy," He said.

Darren and Fillmore walked out and shut the door behind them, then headed for their desks. Their desks were right next to one another in the back of the HQ.

"I'll file the report Fillmore," Darren said starting to type it up on his computer.

Although it was only the first week of school in his junior year of High School, he was already starting to get use to his partner. Darren was relitively quiet, but he was a really cool partner. He might have been new as a Safety Patroller, but he was really good.

Darren was a really interesting person. He and Fillmore liked a lot of the same things. For exampe, they had the same music tastes. Fillmore wasn't the only black person on the force any longer, not that Fillmore cared about color anyway.

{_just a note here. I hope no one's offended by me using "Black". If anyones offended I'm sorry. I couldn't think of another "nice" way to put a persons skin}._

Fillmore loved it. He and Darren always had a million things to talk about and they knew what the other one was thinking.

Darren opened his desk drawer and pulled out a comb. He also pulls a small mirror out too, then begins to brush out his very short hair.

Fillmore looked at his hair from the mirror on top of his desk. It had really gotten messy since they'd gone undercover and caught that criminal. Over the last few years, hair had actually started growing on his head.

He got his dads hair over the past few years. He had also started to grow a very short beard. His beard was already going around his mouth and up to his nose. He started to pull out a brush but a bell rang before he could.

He looked at his watch. It was lunch time. "Are you going to take a lunch break Stevens?" Fillmore asked looking at Darren.

"I'm eating lunch while I'm filing this report. Go ahead to lunch. I'll have the report done by the time you get back," He said.

Fillmore grabs a talky and disppears out the door. The moment he stepped out into the hall, he found that the halls were swarming with hungry people trying to get to the lunchroom first. People pushed and shoved others out of the way.

This happened everyday at lunch and it wasn't really surprising that some were injured before they reached the lunchroom. However if you knew how to navigate around these people in the hall, then you could get there unharmed.

On the way to the lunchroom he happen to get a glance at a group of popular people leaning against the wall. Fillmore recognized one of the people in the popular people's group. It was O'Farrel, he wore sunglasses as he just stood there with the group.

He had finally become a popular person in school. That was the reason that O'Farrell wasn't a Safety Patroller this year. He was too popular and too cool to be with the Safety Patrol any more.

Fillmore actually missed having Danny on the foce. Although he was still a little like he had been in middle school, he was a great guy. He'd just been a little bit annoying all the time. He could have an entire crowd rolling on the floor laughing without even trying.

The Safety Patrol Office wasn't the same without him. Although he did crazy and funny things, they didn't mean to hurt his feelings. He wondered if maybe that was part of the reason he quit in the first place.

It also might be the lack of work he had to do around the office. O'Farrell never was trained to do very much other than be a photographer. Sure once in a while O'Farrell got some kind of papers to sigh or issue, he mostly was a photographer.

Fillmore stared at them. Being popular had really changed O'Farrell, but not in a good way. Now he acted stuck up and like he was better than everyone else. His looks had significantly changed along with his attitude.

O'Farrell suddenly slid his sunglasses down his nose and looked at Fillmore. He scoffed at Fillmore. "Dude! What the heck do you want. Your blocking our view," O'Farrell said lifting an eyebrow at Fillmore.

Fillmore shakes his head. O'Farrell was never going to get it. It looked like he was going to have to figure out that they were fairweather friends. Eventually O'Farrell would find out, at least Fillmore hoped that he would.

"Never mind." Fillmore said walking away. He wasn't in the mood to deal with O'Farrell's bad attitude that he'd aquired lately. Fillmore was starving and he needed to get there as quickly as he could.

Fillmore continued down the hall and after about another three minutes finally made it to the lunchroom. The lunchroom was overcrowded with kids as usual. The line seemed endless as he stepped up to the back of the line.

It usually took him at least half of his lunch trying to get his food. By the time he got his food, he only had about ten minutes to eat and then get back to class. It was kind of annoying rushing into eating like that.

"Hey,!" some one called from behind Fillmore. He turned around to find a guy that was a whole lot bigger in height than him and weight too.

"What?" Fillmore asked staring at him.

The guy was growling at him. "You can't do that." He said grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling Fillmore up into the air.

"Do what?" Fillmore asked.

The guy continued to growl and then slammed Fillmore up against the wall. "You cut in line. You never cut in front of me, if you know what's good for you," He said.

The bully threw Fillmore to the ground and then got in front of him in line. Fillmore picked himself up and held back his anger. This really wasn't the place to go off on someone.

After what seemed forever, he made it through the line and finally got his lunch. Fillmore turned around to find a table and started walking, when a foot came out of nowhere making him trip.

Fillmore's food landed in front of him on the floor, Then a few seconds later his face landed directly in his food. Fillmore just layed there for a minute. He couldn't see, but he could hear everyone in the lunchroom bust out laughing at him.

The bully from the line was standing right next to him when Fillmore climbed to his feet. Fillmore bet that he'd tripped him purposely. Besides the case that he and Darren had been doing today, everything else had just gone wrong.

Fillmore was definately having a bad day at school. That was why he wished that this day would end quickly. He could just go home lay in bed and listen to his music in peace.

"What a sap! What a nerd," the bully and his friends laughed.

"That was way too easy Thomas" One of his friends said.

Fillmore had had enough. He wasn't going to just sit here and take this bullying. He walked up to Thomason and stared him in the eyes.

"You got somethin' against me Thomason?" Fillmore yelled angrily. He wasn't goign to just stand there and allow him to do these pranks to him any longer. They were getting meaner and meaner each time.

"Yeah. Your head's as big as a watermelon. Your mother must have had a hard time delivering a watermelon shaped head like yours into the world," He laughed.

Fillmore was angry now. No one talked about his mother like that. He wasn't going to stand for this anymore. He was ready to fight this guy if it came to that. He'd had enough of people making fun of his family like this.

"I bet he'd goin' to go cry to his mommy and daddy," one of Thomason's friends said.

Fillmore got right up to the bully now. He was furious. Fillmore opened his mouth, but before he could say anything his talky went off. What bad timing!

"Fillmore," He said picking it up.

"Fillmore, we have another case! The cheerleaders need our help," Darren said on the other line.

He nodded. "I'll meet you there Roberts," Fillmore said, putting his talky back on his belt.

Fillmore started to walk out. Behind him Thomason laughed.

"I knew he was too yellow to do anything to me. Look at him running away! He wasn't even brave enough to fight me face to face,".

Fillmore disappeared out of the room. He needed to clean up a little before meeting Roberts on this new case they had together. It wasn't going to be easy however. His clothes were absolutely covered in the food from the cafeteria.

a litte while later, Fillmore joined Roberts in the jym. All the cheerleaders were standing around in blankets talking to him.

"What's going on," Fillmore asked.

Roberts turned around and smiled when he saw Fillmore there. "The Cheerleaders uniforms, pom-poms, shoes, socks and everything else has been stollen. They all said that they had them this morning but when they went to practice, everything had been cleaned out of their lockers," Roberts said.

"okay, anything else," Fillmore asked.

"Yes, there was just an attempted attack on the cheerleaders," Roberts explained.

All the basketballs hoops and everything that was usually held up above the jym, was all over the floor.

"What happened," Fillmore asked.

"Well, we were practicing as usual when all this stuff came crashing down on us in the middle of one of our cheers. It nearly burried us alive!" The second cheerleader said.

Fillmore had noticed how Tehama and Anza were investigating how this stuff fell. Just like back in middle school, the two of them wasted no time getting on this stuff. They worked the moment they got in the door.

To Be Continued.


	14. A High Schoolers World

A/N: :) I have a **good** feeling that all of you will find this chapter funny. {_if you don't find it funny then you'll probably just find it interesting}_ {_B.T.W: I keep hearing that I have misspells in my stories. I spell check my stories, but if you guys find anything misspelled here please tell me.}_

Chapter 14  
  
Tehama and Anza were professionals at this kind of thing. That's why they were always one of the first ones called to the scene and why they did such a good job too. They were a really great team. It was obvious whoever paired them up, made a great choice.  
  
Of course all the members of the Safety Patrol always came into the crime scene and got straight to work. That was the reason that the Safety Patrol did so well and solved all of the cases. It was made up of hard working individuals who cared about their jobs and went the extra mile.  
  
They did more than they fair share of work in and out of cases. There definitely was an efficient amount of work needed to be done when there weren't any cases too. Filing, cleaning, many conventions were still going on even when crime wasn't.  
  
"Did you find anything," Roberts asked as he and Fillmore approached them.  
  
Tehama and Anza looked up from their work. Both of them were a little surprised to find Fillmore and Roberts standing over them. "To examine the evidence fully, we need to take it back to the lab," Tehama said.  
  
Anza pulled out a few plastic bags and held them open while Tehama puts the evidence inside. It seemed like Tehama and Anza put a lot of evidence inside the plastic bag. Normally they only took small amounts to examine.  
  
"We think that this was done by a group of people instead of one person," Anza said.  
  
"A group of people," Fillmore asked sounding stunned.  
  
Anza nods. "Yes. It's probably the size of the group you busted back in middle school. You know, your very last case with Ingrid?" He asked.  
  
Fillmore nods. He remembered but Roberts didn't. "Ingrid? Ingrid who? Was that your old partner or something," He asked.  
  
Tehama shakes her head. Fillmore was still hurt about loosing Ingrid when she moved with Wayne. He probably still didn't want to talk about that case.  
  
"I'll tell you later. It doesn't hurt as bad now," Fillmore promised. He really didn't feel much like discussing that particular case. It wasn't the time or the place right now.  
  
"Well is that it," Fillmore asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
Tehama and Anza both stood and nodded. "For now at least," Tehama replied.  
  
Fillmore suddenly realized how cute that Tehama and Anza looked together. They were the perfect couple, but how come Fillmore hadn't noticed this before? He looked at Roberts to find that his partner saw it too.  
  
Over the past four years their looks and personalities had changed since their middle school days.  
  
Anza's hair was mostly the same as it had been since middle school. Only it was as black as a raven and a bit longer than before. If you looked closely you would be able to see the change of maturity in his eyes. His eyes seemed to have a much softer expression in them too.  
  
His style of clothing had changed a little too. He wore ordinary shirts had a lot of color variation in them. They usually had some kind of funny saying or logo on them. Of course he no longer wore his jacket and now the tattoos on his shoulders were showing.  
  
Everyone seemed to love his tattoos. On his right shoulder was his tattoo of a human skull under it was a ribbon like thing that twisted around it. In black letters it said "Anza".  
  
On his left shoulder was a big red rose. Under the rose was a faded name. The only thing that Fillmore could make out was that the name started with a "T".  
  
Fillmore wondered how long he'd had these tattoos. I mean had he had these in middle school but covered them up with that jacket all this time? He wondered if it might have been school policy! That could be the reason he covered them up.  
  
Fillmore thought that Anza's tattoos were really cool looking and wondered why they hadn't been shown sooner. He actually wished that he could get a human skull tattooed on his shoulder. However he knew that his parents would never allow that to happen.  
  
Anza's jeans were very baggy and unlike most of the High School boys here, he didn't have his pants hanging off his butt where it would show the boxers underneath. No, that look wasn't anything like him at all.  
  
"I think that's it for the day, don't you think Anza?" Tehama asked staring up at him.  
  
Anza nods agreeing with her, but his mind wasn't on the case right now, it was on Tehama.

_Tehama sure has changed a lot since our middle school days, _he thought.  
  
Tehama's hair was still the same color as it had been in middle school. She had the same two strands of hair in front that were both colored pink. The difference in her hair was that it was now down and long. Half of her hair was pulled up in the same ribbon she'd used in middle school.  
  
Tehama's voice had changed as it usually does when you get older. She had a little quieter voice than she had had before. She still wore the same color lipstick and eyeliner. The color of the skin on her face was much paler than before, probably due to the make-up she put on.  
  
Her skin was nearly as pale as Ingrid's skin use to be. That's who it made Fillmore think about. It also made him think of a clowns face make-up they put on.

Today Tehama was wearing some earings that were shaped like moons. The earings seemed to sparkle in even the dullest light around school. If you asked Anza, they looked wonderful on her.

It was as if those earrings were made just for her. They seemed to fit her new image, according to Anza.   
  
The Safety Patrol's orange belt she was wearing seemed to fit her body much better now. The belt actually fit her like a glove, unlike before. She wore jeans like she always had, except she had bellbottoms on.

Instead of shoes, Tehama wore sandals. From what Tehama said, shoes weren't as comfortable as they use to be for her. He'd noticed that most of the time she wore flip-flops or sandals that were open-toed.  
  
"Wait a minute. The Safety Patrol's not going to protect us and make sure that we're not attacked again," Stacey asked sounding outraged.

"Who's this," Vallejo asked rubbing his head.

"Stacey Stevenson the head cheerleader," Fillmore said.  
  
"Right now no. We will protect you the problem is that we can't protect your whole squad 24/7," Roberts replied. It would be literally impossible for them to do so.  
  
"Well you can't just leave! Look what they did to us," Stacy said..  
  
The whole cheerleading squad sits along a nearby wall with towels around the shoulders and cups of cocoa in their hands. All of them looked very traumatized. A few of them couldn't hold the cup of cocoa still because they trembled so badly.  
  
Other members of the team seemed to stare off into space into their cup of cocoa.  
  
"What if they attack us again and we die? We'll blame it on the Safety Patrol for not protecting us," Stacy threatened.  
  
Fillmore grabbed a towel and put it over her shoulders then gave her a mug of cocoa. He led stacey over to the wall and sat her down with the rest of the cheerleading squad. "Just try to relax," Fillmore told her.

Stacey frantically continued to looked around frightened. She was probably the most traumatized out of the entire cheerleading squad.  
  
"Hey King. Summers and Gadosky take care of the cheerleading squad while we get to the bottom of this! Go people!" Vallejo yelled.  
  
Vallejo turns to Tehama, Anza, Roberts and Fillmore for questions.

BACK AT SAFETY PATROL HQ ABOUT AN HOUR LATER:

Tehama sits at Anza's desk examining the evidence closely and Anza's helping her. Anza's behind her watching as she's going over it.   
  
_Okay just take a deep breath and relax. You can do this Anza, don't be nervous._ Anza thinks putting his hand on the back of her chair. His heart was racing and he was starting to sweat. 

He'd been up most of the night thinking this up, he had to do this now or he might not get another chance. He thought it was the right time to ask. It was worth a shot, right?

"Hey Anza, would you hand me my notebook. I need to record this for future reference," Tehama said holding out her hand.

Anza give it to her. He watches as she writes what she's finding on the small piece of evidence from the crime scene.

"Uh....{_gulps}_ Tehama....." Anza asks sounding very nervous and uneasy.

Tehama looks at him. "Yes, what is it Anza?" Tehama asked staring at him. She stared at him for a few minutes.

Anza pulled at his shirt collar nervously. He swallowed hard. _Don't blow this._ He thinks. "I wanted to ask you if...." He started but he stopped again nervously.

Tehama stood up. "Yes..Anza......" She asked her voice trailing off. She and Anza are just staring at each other.

Everything else in the background seemed to go silent as they just sat there. _Take a deep breath, relax and go for it._ Anza thinks shoving his hand in his jean pockets.

How on earth was he going to do this w/o looking like a complete idiot? I mean if he did this wrong, it wouldn't go his way.

"Anza? Are you okay?" Tehama asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Y...yes Tehama. I..I'm fine," Anza replied.

Tehama turned back around to her desk. "Anza, I don't have time for games today. I need to analyze this evidence so that we can solve this crime," Tehama said.

"...Tehama I..." Anza started again sounding very nervous.

"Anza is there something you wanted to say to me?" Tehama asked as she pricked at the evidence.

Anza pulled at his shirt collar again and swallowed hard. This really wasn't going to be easy.

"Tehama, I just wanted to...." Anza started.

He was cut off because there was static on Tehama's talky. "Tehama" She said immediately picking it up.

"Tehama! We need you again. There's more evidence that was found and I think that you might find it quite interesting," Roberts said.

Tehama smiled. "I'll be right there. Over and out," Tehama said putting her talky back on her safety patrol belt and turning back to Anza.

"Anza, will you keep investigating that evidence on my desk? I'll be back later to see if you found anything," Tehama said.

"Okay," Anza said sitting at her desk and watching Tehama disappear out the door.

_Dang. I missed my chance. Next time I just have to come out and say it. I won't freeze up next time,_ Anza thought. Anza slammed his fists on Tehama's desk.

_I'm so frightened of what Tehama will say when I ask her. I know the worst thing that could happen is that she could reject me, but that doesn't help. She's so beautiful! Am I good enough for her?,_Anza thinks as he analyzes the evidence.

This was definately not easy for him. He had to get this done before next Friday, that was when it was. Anza really wanted to go with Tehama to the show, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her.

Anza knew that if he did'nt ask her, another guy might get her and he might loose his chance forever.

MEANWHILE AT THE CRIME SCENE:

Tehama arrived on the scene to everyone was there again. Tehama knew that all of them had searched the place from top to bottom only hours ago, what else could they have found sinse then?

She walks up to the large group of people in the middle of the room discussing something. None of them seem to notice her because they are too busy arguing about the evidence.

"What do we have?" Tehama asked, kneeling next to Fillmore and Roberts.

Everyone stops talking when they hear Tehama's voice. They all give her a look that asks "When did you get here,"

Roberts holds up a very torn up shirt. "This is what was found," Roberts said.

Tehama was stunned. They called her from the office and away from evidence for this? Was this some sort of joke?

"Tehama can you tell us about this shirt?" Roberts asked.

Tehama took the shirt in her hand and starts looking over it. After a few minutes she looked up at them again. "It's obvious that it's home made," She concluded.

"There's only one person that we know makes shirts...." Tehama's voice trailed off.

"Clementina" Vallejo, Fillmore and Tehama said all at once.

"Fillmore! Roberts! Go question Clementina. Meanwhile, Tehama I have some very important work for you to do," Vallejo said.

To Be Continued{Please read a/n below:}

PS: Hey guys, I hope that this chapter didn't bore u guys or anythin'. I'm having a little bit of trouble with the next chapter. I mean, I'm having some problems with this case they're on. Can any of you guys help me?.How would you rate it:

1-terrible 20- just okay 30-great 40- Terrific 50- Totally cool 60-Awesome!!!!!


	15. The Plan

a/n: I still wanna ask you something Vicki and Teazer, will you beta read for me? pleeeeeeeeeeeease?!. I think I desperately need it for my stories.

Chapter 15  
"The Start of a Plan"

BACK AT HQ {about 20 minutes later}  
  
Vallejo leads Tehama over to her desk where Anza was working. Vallejo hadn't told Tehama exactly what her big important job was yet, and Tehama was getting a little bit impatient. She really needed to get on the job so she could go back to investigating the stuff on her desk.  
  
Although there were a lot of other things going on, Tehama was anxious to go back to checking that stuff on her desk out. The evidence was very interesting in her opinion.  
  
Vallejo taps Anza on his shoulder, making him look up in surprise. Anza hadn't even heard them come up to him. He was concentrating so much on this evidence! It actually had become very interesting and he wanted to continue looking over it.  
  
"Is it clear?" Anza asked standing up.  
  
Vallejo nods. "Yes. He's being kept busy, at least for now," Vallejo said.  
  
Tehama looked confused. Obviously something strange was going on around here that she didn't know about. She figured that she'd better not say anything because she'd probably find out if she just listened into the conversation.  
  
Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and paid attention to Vallejo. Vallejo cleared his throat and spoke in a loud tone. "As you all know Fillmore's 18th birthday's coming up in a few weeks," Vallejo yelled.  
  
Fillmore's birthday's coming up? How come I am only finding about this right now? Tehama thinks. She thought that some one would surely tell her about this by now. She wondered if maybe she was just too busy and no one wanted to bother her.  
  
She leaned forward with interest. This was definitely something that she wanted to be in on, especially if it was a surprise for him.  
  
"What present are we going to get him," some one yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" "Yeah" Everyone else in the room asked. Everyone seemed to be interested in the present for Fillmore they were all going to chip in to get him.  
  
A smile suddenly spread across Vallejo's face. "I have a great idea for Fillmore's birthday," Vallejo said.  
  
"Great!" Anza said sitting on top of his own desk. "What is it? We're all anxious to know Vallejo," Anza finished.  
  
"Yeah. Don't leave us in the dark Vallejo. Tell us!" some one else said.  
  
"Yeah Vallejo!" A third person said.  
  
Vallejo shakes his hands at the crowd. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell everyone but, remember it's a secret. Fillmore must not find out!" Vallejo said.  
  
Everyone in the room leaned forward sounding very interesting in the matter.  
  
"Before I can tell you I have something else to do," Vallejo said turning towards Tehama and Anza.  
  
Everyone in the room looked confused. What the heck was Vallejo going to do?  
  
"Tehama! Anza! You two are assigned to keep Fillmore busy. You're second job is to make sure that he doesn't find out what we're going to do for him," Vallejo  
  
Tehama and Anza nod. Then Vallejo moves on.  
  
_While Tehama and I are working together, this might be a great chance to ask her. Lets just hope that I don't screw it up this time._ Anza thinks.  
  
He starts sweating and pulling at his collar. He looks down at his hands and realizes that he's shaking uncontrollably. This is definitely going to be a difficult task. Would he be able to do this? Or would he make an even bigger fool of himself in front of Tehama?  
  
MEANWHILE AT CLEMENTINA'S HOUSE:  
  
Fillmore and Roberts walk down the side-walk towards Clementina's house. It wouldn't be too hard to find Clementina's house because Fillmore had been there a million times before.  
  
"Fillmore can you tell me about Clementina?" Roberts asked.  
  
Fillmore nods. "Clementina was one of the criminals we use to deal with all the time back in middle school. My partner Ingrid and I had many run-ins with him," Fillmore said.  
  
He gazes over to Roberts to see that he seems very interested. "What was he always in for," Roberts asked as they got even closer to Clementina's house.  
  
"Multiple crimes actually. It seemed like we had to go after him about every week," Fillmore said as they turned a corner. Fillmore remembered Clementina too well and he had a feeling that Clementina wouldn't be very happy to see him either.

"Think Clementina's going to remember you Fillmore," Roberts asked.

Fillmore laughs. "I think he will. He won't be delighted to see my face again however," Fillmore replied.

_I wonder if Clementina's still eating those pretzel-rods he use to love so much back in middle school. That would just be strange if he did,_Fillmore thinks as they finally get to Clementina's front yard.

They walk up the driveway. "This is his house? It's very decorative!" Roberts said.

Fillmore nods. "Yes, it's been this way since we knew him in middle school," Fillmore replies as they reach his front door. Fillmore rings the doorbell and they heard footsteps heading for the door. 

Clementina opens the door while holding a bag of pretzel rods in his hands. The smile quickly disappears from his face when he sees Fillmore standing there. Clementina sighs and then takes a bite of a pretzel rod.

"Hetay afteysay atrolpay?" Clementina asked.

Roberts and Fillmore looked confused.

"Is he even saying anything," Roberts asked glancing at Fillmore.

Fillmore nods. "He's speaking pig latin," Fillmore replied.

Roberts looks confused. "Pig latin?" He asked.

"I hope you understand it, because I sure don't," Roberts said.

Fillmore nods. Of course he understood it. When he was a delinquent back in seventh grade, he and his partners would use it all the time to communicate with one another. They would leave some of the teachers unable to follow them.

"hatway oday ouyay antway?" Clementina asked.

Roberts turns back to Fillmore. "What did he say?".

"Clementina's asking "What do you want," Fillmore said.

"We need to bring you in for questioning," Roberts said.

"istenlay eetmay emay niay ymay ackyardbay niay wotay inutesmay," Clementina said.

"ightray," Fillmore replies.

Clementina closes the door and they start walking down the driveway.

"Fillmore what did he say and how did you answer," Roberts asked. It really bothered Roberts that he didn't know exactly what Clementina was saying or what Fillmore said.

"He said meet me in my backyard in two minutes" and I replied by saying "Right," Fillmore said, as they walked up to the gate of his backyard.

Fillmore pushed the gate open to see that it, just like his front yard, hadn't changed that much since middle school either.

"Fillmore will you teach me how to speak pig latin one day," Roberts asked.

They walked into the middle of the yard, "Sure, why not. It's not that hard actually," Fillmore asked looking for Clementina.

"Really? show me then" Roberts said.

Fillmore wanted to teach him, but this really wasn't the time to do it. I mean they were right in the middle of a case and they needed to keep as focused as they could. "How about I show you when we get back to HQ," Fillmore said.

Later in the day they would have to return to school and explain to the Principle if they had or hadn't found anything. Then if they hadn't found anything then they would get chewed out, the way Principal Folsom use to.

He didn't know why, but everything lately was reminding him of his middle school days. He never really realized how special they were to him. I mean, now that he only had another year until he got out of school and into the real world.

He was starting to realize that he had it good back then. I mean, now he had more responsibilities now than he'd ever had back in middle school. The teachers were stricter, the school was bigger.

Everything just seemed to be changing around him. He really wished that he could go back to his good 'ol middle school days, if only for a few minutes. Yes, it would be good to see Principal Folsom and Vice Principal RayCliff.

He wouldn't even mind getting chewed out by Folsom and RayCliff. He also wouldn't mind going back and visiting his teachers. He really missed the teachers he'd left behind. However there was something he missed more than everything else.

It was still bothering him now. He'd lost her in middle school. His old partner, Ingrid Third. He still missed his good friend and old partner from X middle school. Everyone was saying that he and Ingrid were about the perfect team in history.

_too bad it didn't _last, Fillmore thinks.

He really wished that their partnership had lasted through until now. It would have been nice if they were still partners to this day. Although the were states apart, Ingrid usually did write him letters and he answered them.

that was about the only time he got to hear how great things were going for her. The letters use to come about every month, then every two months, three months six months and then they would just surprise him with not pattern.

_Come to think of it, it has been awhile since I received a letter from Ingrid,_ Fillmore thinks.

Abruptly Clementina appears and walks back up to them with his arms folded. His frown still is across his face.

"Hey Clementina what's with the pig latin?" Fillmore asked.

Clementina sighs. "I'm in the Pig Latin Club. I need to practice and I usually do it around my parents because they can't translate what I'm saying. However that's beside the point, what do you Safety Patrollers want?" Clementina asks sounding agitated.

Fillmore holds up the t-shirt that was found. "This shirt was found--" Fillmore started.

Clementina snatches the t-shirt up from Fillmore. "My mint condition, one of a kind t-shirt. How did you get your dirty hands on it?" Clemetina yelled.

"It was found at the crime scene we're currently investigating," Roberts replied.

"Clementina do you know anything about an attack on the schools cheerleaders? or about the cheerleaders uniforms disappearing mysteriously," Fillmore asked.

"What are you talking about?" Clementina asks. He acts confused.

"Where were you about noon today," Roberts asks getting in Clementina's face. Roberts wasn't joking around and he wanted to make sure that Clementina knew that.

Clementina scoffs. "At noon I was at one of the Pig Latin club meetings, which went until 3:00 in the afternoon. I don't know anythin' about this crime and I'm not dirty," he replies.

Clementina folds his arms. He really didn't like where this conversation was going and he wanted these two to leave immediately.

"Did you see anything," Fillmore asked.

He was begining to loose his patients with Fillmore and his new partner. "Look, I don't have time for this, I have better things to do than stand around here all day and answer your questions," Clementina yells.

Roberts suddenly notices something coming out of the shed. He walks over to it, kneels down and realizes that whatever it is, it's the exact same color as the Cheerleaders uniforms. He thinks that he's found something.

Roberts is about to pick it up but Clementina's voice stops him. "What do you think your doing," Clementina asks.

"What's in the shed, Clementina," Roberts asks.

Clementina pauses "N..nothing." He replies.

Fillmore joins Roberts in front of the shed. "We need to see inside, Clementina. Come on, let us see," Fillmore says.

Clementina reluctantly walks over to the shed, uses a key to unlock the door and opens the door for them to see.

Fillmore and Roberts gasp when they see the cheerleading uniforms hanging on a cloths line inside the shed. They were all over the place.

"Clementina your going to have to come with us," Fillmore says as he and Robers put his hands behind his back.

To Be Continued


	16. More Clues

A/N: I just want to apologize for taking so long to post this story. I've been extremely busy now that schools started. I will continue to write these stories, it will just take me longer to get them up. Please don't get agitated with me and bare with me here please. Vicki and Teazer I just wanted to say that I'm having a TON of trouble with my e-mail and it's going to be awhile before I can e-mail you. Anyway, I hope that chapter 16 does not bore everyone to death. Here we go.....

Chapter 16

Fillmore and Roberts stood over Tony questioning him. The three of them had been in here nearly four hours and they hadn't gotten anywhere. It seemed Clementina wasn't going to confess to the crime, although they'd caught him red handed.

The microphone sat on the table in front of him and had been recording for the past four hours. Yeah, that tape was going to be interesting, not.

"Clementina just admit to the crime because we know you did it," Roberts said. Now Fillmore and Roberts were positive he'd done the crime.

They were very tried after running around school looking for this criminal all day. Roberts and Fillmore really wanted to go home. It was getting late and the last bell had run nearly two hours ago. The sun was setting and it was getting darker.

If they didn't get out of here and get home soon, their parents might start to worry. Although the cases at school were very important, family always came first.

Clementina growls again and mutters something under his breath.

"Come on man, quit stalling," Fillmore said sounding very annoyed.

Tony was the only thing keeping them from going home. "All you need to say is that you did it. Then we all can get out of here," Roberts said.

"I didn't do it," He bellowed. He was sick and tired of all the questioning. He wasn't getting blamed for a crime he had absolutely no part in.

"We caught you red handed!?" Fillmore said.

"Those cheerleader uniforms are from X middle school, not from our school. I swear it!" He blurted out.

This made Fillmore and Roberts exchange glances. "So X middle school and our school have the same school colors all of a sudden?" Fillmore sarcastically asked. He'd gone to X and he knew what the school colors were. This story couldn't be true!

Clementina nodded.

Fillmore rolled his eyes. Tony must think they were stupid. "Hey Fillmore! Roberts! I found something interesting," Tehama said entering with a file in her hand. She walked up to the table and threw the file down in front of Clementina.

"What is it?" Roberts asked.

"Tony's telling the truth! We have the proof! The uniforms are from X middle School," She said.

A smile spread across Clementina's face when Tehama said that. Now who was jumping to conclusions? This case seemed to remind him of the last time he was blamed for something. The first thing that came to his mind was the time when all the books in the library were stolen and he was blamed for it.

He was glad that this time there was evidence earlier in the case. It would make this whole thing a lot easier on all of them.

"Hmm" Roberts asked when he and Fillmore heard the news. That meant they'd been wrong about Tony.

"Principal Folsom explained that X's school colors were changed. However she wasn't the one that changed them, the school board did," Tehama replied.

She paused just long enough to get a glance at their expressions and then continued on. "She also said that his sister is a cheerleader. This file is Clementina's little sister's," Tehama continues but pauses once again.

Fillmore and Roberts skim through the paper Tehama hands them. They find that the paper explained Tony's sister.

"Anything else," Fillmore asked curiously.

Tehama nodded, their was still a lot of other things she thought they needed to know however. "I brought his sister in, just to make sure," Tehama said turning towards the door.

Tony's sister walked in the door, a frown across her face and had her arms crossed. She didn't look very delighted to be here right now.

"Why was I called here," She asked. She stared at her older brother. She really didn't enjoy being here, especially since she had absolutely no idea what was going on. She had a feeling that the reason she was here, had something to do with her older brother.

"Tina! Tell them what I was doing with your uniforms," Tony begged.

She sighs and walks over to her brother's side. It looked like she would have to defend her older brother again. This wasn't the first time she had come to her brother's rescue. Four months ago she saved him from the principal.

He'd been blamed for the graffiti all over the school. Everyone thought he did it because he was the last one seen in the area. The Safety Patrol gathered evidence and investigated Tony about the crime. Afterwards they believed he did it.

Then she was called in and proved that her brother was innocent. Everyone found out in the end that Tony was framed for the crime.

"Look those are my cheerleading squads uniforms and my brother, Tony, was only washing them for us. So quit harassing my brother already," she yelled. There was a very long silence. It seemed like no one had anything to say at the moment.

"Why do you Safety Patrollers always suspect my brother when any crimes happen at school? I mean I know he has committed crimes in the past, but now that he's in High School he's clean! I swear he is! He's changed I tell you," Tina said.

All the Safety Patrol could say was they hadn't found Tony dirty in the last year. Did that mean that he'd turned over a new leaf? Although they never found anything on Clementina, It didn't mean he was off the hook.

Fillmore, Roberts and everyone else on the Safety Patrol would still be watching his ever move. In fact, they checked up on him often, just to see what he was doing and if he was doing anything illegal.

"Look, those crimes that have been occurring, just sound like something Tony would do. That's the reason we've been investigating your brother first," Roberts replied.

Tina glared at Fillmore. She didn't see why they didn't just leave Tony alone. He had changed and he was nothing like he was in middle school.

"Why can't you just give him a chance to prove himself?" Tiny asked. She'd been hearing from Tony about how paranoid the Safety Patrol had gotten with him. I mean none of them seemed to trust Tony at all and it really wasn't fair of them to judge him that way.

"Look, can we go now?" Tina asked as Tony stood up and stared at them.

Everyone nodded. Then watched as Tony and Tina disappeared out the door.

After they were gone, Fillmore sighs loudly. "Another lead just came up dry," he said shaking his head. He'd been so sure that Clementina was the criminal.

"What now?" Roberts asked.

They all headed out the door of the interrogation room and back into the main office. "We let the case be tonight and go home. Tomorrow we'll figure out where to go from here," Fillmore replied.

THE NEXT DAY:

The whole office was buzzing with excitement about the news of Fillmore's upcoming birthday. Everyone was chipping in to get that special present for Fillmore.

"How's his present going? Is it almost ready," Vallejo asked.

Tehama and Anza nod. "It's nearly ready," Tehama said.

Vallejo leaned closer. "And he still doesn't have a clue," Vallejo asked.

"nope, not a clue," Anza replied.

A smile spread across Vallejo's face. "Terrific. This presents gonna really cheer Fillmore up," Vallejo said nearly jumping for joy.

At least everyone else hoped it would. He seemed so downhearted about his partner leaving. The present they all chipped in to get would surely delight him.

"Wait! We're still about another $500 short." Another Safety Patroller said.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to the conversation. They only had another week until Fillmore's birthday. Could they have enough money by then for the present? If they didn't, then they had a backup gift.

However all of them knew that it wasn't as great as the first gift. Fillmore wouldn't enjoy the back up gift as much as he would the first one they'd planned for him.

"We need some kind of fun raiser but we have to be creative about it," Vallejo said still smiling.

By the smile on Vallejo's face, Anza and Tehama guessed that Vallejo had devised some kind of plan.

"Yes. Fillmore must not find out," The guy with blond hair and the big black sunglasses replied as he walked up to them.

Vallejo shakes his head. "That would be way too difficult," he said.

Tehama nods. "There's no way we could secretly get the money without Fillmore getting suspicious," She said. "Right Anza" She asked turning in his direction.

She found that Anza was staring off into space. He hadn't even been paying attention to the conversation. This made her furious! There was nothing worse!

"ANZA!" She yelled.

Anza immediately snapped out of it. "Huh? What?" He asked.

"Anza! Pay attention. We're going to need your help and we can't have you slacking off," Tehama said.

"Look, to keep Fillmore busy, you two could assist Fillmore and Roberts in solving this case. Now go, Vallejo said.

Anza started sweating again the moment Tehama grabbed his arm. _She touched me!!! I'll never wash this arm ever again_, he thinks as he pulls her out into the hall.

As they vanish out the door, Vallejo shakes his head knowing that Anza was lovesick. It was all over him with the way he talked and treated her when she was around. He acted totally different when she was around him.

However Tehama hadn't seemed to notice his love quite yet. Which Vallejo found humorous. He wondered how she would react when she finally realized that Anza was falling head over heals for her. The big question was would she reject him?

If she did, it would surely break Anza's heart. All Anza needed to do was to gain enough confidence to ask Tehama. He had a good feeling that it would help him in winning her over.

**Meanwhile:**

Tehama and Anza make it over to the gym. They both look around for Fillmore and Roberts. They find the cheerleaders still practicing for the upcoming game. They are absolutely screaming out their cheers.

The cheerleaders were so loud they could be hear about ten or twenty blocks away. It was a really good thing they were so loud. At football games everyone in the crowd could hear them. These girls were always way louder than the opponent's team too.

What was fun was the loud cheering of our cheerleaders really annoyed their opponents. They used it to their advantage. It was probably why their high school won so many games. Their high school had a ton of spirit during their football games.

Tehama and Anza walked over to the cheerleading squad. Whatever the cheerleaders were, Fillmore and Roberts could probably be found easily.

They walked in front of the cheerleaders but Fillmore and Roberts couldn't be found. Where on earth could they be? They were on duty and couldn't be messing around.

"More of you belties?" Stacey yelled when they were done. She was sick and tired of all these interruptions. Wouldn't the Safety Patrol ever quit bothering them?

"Where are Fillmore and his partner? Could you tell us?" Anza asked.

Stacey sighs, rolls her eyes and replies "They questioned us and then left to investigate some girl by the name of Penny," she says.

Penny went to this school? Since when did she do that? "Do you know where they went?" Tehama asked. There was a chance they could catch 'em before Fillmore and Roberts left.

"I think they went to the news room," the second cheerleader said.

The news room? Was she with the paper or something? They'd find out when they arrived there, they guessed.

"Thanks," Anza said as they rushed out of the gym and down the hall.

"Tehama wait up. I can't keep up with you," Anza said out of breath.

"Hurry up Anza, They already could be gone by now," Tehama replied.

After running a few minutes and turning down a few twisting halls, they finally arrived at the newsroom. Anza was huffing and puffing when he reached the door. Tehama opened the door to find that it was extremely busy.

Everyone was rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off. This place was way busier than the Safety Patrol HQ. They walked through trying to stay out of people's way. They searched for Fillmore and Roberts frantically.

They had to be here somewhere. While they were searching they discovered how enormous the newsroom really was. This place was three times bigger than the Safety Patrol HQ was.

"Penny, why were you in the gym so early in the morning? What were you doing there?" They heard Fillmore's voice nearby and started running towards it. They could just follow his voice right to where they were.

Penny pushed herself away from her keyboard and the computer. "I was questioning the football coaches about the game this weekend," She replied shrugging.

Now the questioning was going to get interesting because they were going to go into detail.

"Where were you when you interviewed the coach and where did you two go," Fillmore asked.

"We met in the football players locker room," she answered sounding cool and calm about all of this.

"How long were you in there, Penny," Fillmore asked walking around the desk and standing right in front of her. He stared deep into her eyes, looking for any sign that she was nervous. However Penny didn't show any of those signs. She didn't seem to care much about this questioning.

Fillmore had known her since back when he was a delinquent and they were partners. Penny and he himself had changed dramatically since that time. He was proud to hold his head up high because of how he'd changed.

They may have gone their separate ways in how they turned their lives around. They two of them had actually done pretty good for themselves. They'd grown up, changed their looks a little and their personalities too, but after all these years they were still best friends.

Fillmore was actually hoping that Penny wasn't the criminal behind this crime. He didn't want to have to bust a good friend like her for this crime. It would hurt him a lot if he had to take her back to Safety Patrol HQ.

To Be Continued


	17. Something everyone should read!

A/N: {_sighs}_ I knew this would happen. I just knew that all the good reviews were too good to be true. Fierytopaz, I don't want to be rude, I'm trying not to be. But I have some advice for you, if you don't like my story and you continue to "Flame" it, then quit reading it already. I mean it's as simple as that! I'm not perfect and there are going to be mistakes okay? That goes for the rest of you guys too, I mean I can usually take a few flames but, All these people flaming me really sends me over the deep-end.

FYI: When they were chasing Fillmore and they caught him with the net, it wasn't on the roof okay?!

BTW: If I continue to be flamed then I'm going to quit this whole thing about Fillmore. I'm not even sure I'm going to continue. I might after I cool down a little bit however. Thanks 4 all of you that's been sticking with me all this time.


	18. Another Very Important Clue

A/N:

-Crescent moon- {_The rest of you people don't have to read this if you don't want to}._ Anyway, normally I take the advice that the reviewer gives me and try and apply it to my story. {_I do not accuse people of flames. Or at least I try not to.} I get suggestions from people on how to improve my stories all the time_.}I've gotten A TON of these suggestions from a lot of people, most of these people have really assisted me in improving my stories. {_for example Vicki and Teazer have helped enormously!! I used to be writting this story in Script but now look at my story} -clears throat-_ anyway............

What' I'm trying to say is that your reviews aren't helping me at all So, "Why don't you take Vicki and Teazer's advice? I'm also saying that I'm really trying not to yell at you or anything. {_and if you hate my story that much, then quit reading it and go somewhere else}_ I'm really trying not to be rude here. I'm also trying my hardest to keep my cool. {_however Crescent moon, it's VERY difficult}_

"Also, I can't sit back and allow you to say things like "Kiss my Butt" to Vicki and Teazer on your last review. That wasn't nice at all.

Chapter 18

"Another Important Clue"

Fillmore raises one of his eyebrows. He had to confess that this case was getting stranger by the minute. It seemed suspicious that Penny was here so dang early. On the other hand reporters were out all hours of the night.

"Penny are you sure that you didn't see anything while you were here," Roberts asked curiously. He was hoping she saw something. Maybe she could provide them with some useful evidence.

"Well no," She answered in a hesitant voice.

"You didn't see anyone or anything? Are you absolutely positive?" Roberts asked. By the sound of his voice, he was skeptical. Was Penny telling the absolute truth or was she keeping something from them?

If she was keeping something from them, there was a good chance it would be useful to them. However they knew when a suspect was intimidated, they wouldn't say anything.

It looked like she didn't know or wasn't going to tell them anything. That meant they'd reached another dead end.

Penny pulls herself back over to her desk, opens the desk drawer and pulls out a pen. When she opened the drawer she accidentally pulled it too hard which jerked all the papers off the top of her desk. Now all of her papers were scattered all over the floor.

She sighs, bends over to pick everything up. While she was picking all the papers up, something caught Fillmore's eye. It was a magazine. The cover showed a cheerleader in uniform hold their blue and white pom-poms up over her head.

Obviously it was some kind of cheerleading magazine, but what was Penny doing with it? Penny wasn't the cheerleading type at all. This was very unusual indeed.

Fillmore picked up the magazine and the moment he did something fell out of it. Fillmore picked it up to find it was fabric that looked like it came from a cheerleading uniform. He held it up and showed it to Roberts.

They both started examining it. It was definitely part of a cheerleading uniform. It was the same color as the schools uniforms. The fabric was the kind that the missing cheerleading uniforms were made of.

"Is this what I think it is?" Fillmore asked.

If this was a piece of the missing cheerleading uniforms then they would have to take Penny back to HQ for questioning. It wouldn't be easy for Fillmore.

Fillmore had a feeling that they might have discovered their criminal. Unfortunately Fillmore was reluctant to accept her as the one. Fillmore watched as Roberts pulled out his white sterile gloves, put them on and continued examining the object.

When they were looking over things, safety always came first!

"Yes. It seemed to be part of one of the missing cheerleading uniforms," Roberts finally answered after a few minutes.

It was just as Fillmore hoped it wouldn't be. Penny was considered a prime suspect now.

Roberts and Fillmore's glances both went to Penny. It was looking like she was the criminal here. Then they might have solved the case. However Fillmore wouldn't celebrate yet, it could just turn out to be another dead end.

Fillmore takes Penny's arm. "Look Penny, we need to take you in for questioning," He tells her. He's trying to be as calm as possible at this moment.

Penny pulls away from him.

"Penny, please don't make this more difficult than it has to be," Fillmore says. He absolutely hated it when people made the situation worse than it needed to be. It actually had become one of his pet peeves.

Whey did people want to make a bigger ordeal out of a situation where they didn't need to? I mean when they did that it seemed to Fillmore that they enjoyed the attention they would get. It seemed that the longer they got attention, the longer they would make a big scene when people were around.

"I swear I didn't do anything," Penny said in an aggravated tone. Her glance seemed to fall towards Fillmore.

Fillmore could tell that she wasn't happy and her anger was escalating rapidly. If they pushed her too far, she would blow her top. He was thankful that he'd only seen her get that furious once. Most of the time she'd start ignoring the people that really made her angry.

"You still need to come with us," Fillmore says. He was trying to be nice so not to upset her.

He really wasn't in the mood today to see Penny get angry today. He was attempting to avoid making her mad all together.

Penny looks deep into Fillmore's eyes. "Fillmore you don't really think I could be the criminal do you? I mean you know me better than anyone," Penny says.

She gives Fillmore the saddest, most innocent look she possibly could. She even stuck out the bottom lip. She literally looked as though she was going to weep.

Fillmore really needed to be careful what he did and said. If he did it wrong, he would pay for it, big time. What should he say though? What wouldn't upset her too badly? He had to think quickly.

Penny started batting her eyelashes a him, hoping that would assist him in making his decision. However it just made things a little more complicated. "Come on Fillmore, Do you really want to take little old me off?" Penny asked. She puts her head on his shoulder.

It was obvious that Penny still had feelings for Fillmore. Of course she always kind of been lovey-dovey towards him, even when they were delinquents together. But hadn't she found a boyfriend of her own yet? Fillmore didn't want to be rude to her, but he didn't have the same feelings for her.

"Penny, please just come with us," Roberts said.

Penny angrily spun around to Roberts with fire in her eyes. Roberts immediately backed off. There was nothing in the world worse than an angry woman! Roberts had found that out first hand when he was back in middle school. That's why you don't mess with woman and make them furious.

"Penny listen to me. First of all, I don't have the same kind of feelings for you. Second you're a prime suspect in this case so we have to bring you in," Fillmore told her. He waited for her to either start sobbing or to become infuriated.

"But Fillmore" Penny started. By the sound of her voice she really seemed upset by his answer.

Fillmore sighs. He hadn't wanted to hurt her feeling but he had to tell Penny the truth. He wasn't one of those shallow guys that pretended to like a girl until a better girl came around.

He would never be a jerk like that to anyone. It made him absolutely sick to watch other men do it all around school. He'd watch the girls after they got dumped. The girls would sob openly. They were so heart broken!

"Fine." Penny says standing up and stomping her foot. She wasn't going to sit here and take this. She really had thought Fillmore was on her side. Now she saw that it wasn't true. She'd been totally wrong about Fillmore. He definitely wasn't the guy he'd been back in middle school.

"Fillmore just listen to me for a moment. I can't explain the cheerleading magazine and the piece of uniform, which fell out of the book. She said.

Penny hoped that Fillmore believed her. If he didn't then she was in trouble.

"Okay," He replied.

Penny pulls away and grabs the magazine and flips through the pages. What was she doing? Finally she opened the book to a certain page and ran her finger down it. She showed the book to Fillmore.

Fillmore stared at the page after Penny handed it to him. He started reading a little of the page and found that it was pretty interesting. The article talked about women that sewed things for a living. It also talked about going into business for yourself.

"How to Sew Cheerleading Uniforms" Fillmore read aloud. "The steps to sewing a cheerleading uniform are basically easy, it's just it's a little difficult because of how long it takes to make it," He continued reading.

"Cheerleading uniforms?" Tehama and Anza asked.

"Mm-hm! And—"Fillmore asked handing the magazine to Roberts.

Penny holds up a cheerleading uniform. "I'm....I'm....sewing bran- new cheerleading uniforms for the drama club," she answered.

Fillmore looked stunned. "You're in the drama club too?" Fillmore asked. She must have really wanted to keep busy. Between newspaper and the drama club, there had to be a ton of work involved.

"Yes, I'm the costume manager," She replied. She held up a flier. "We needed cheerleading uniforms that were similar to our real cheerleading uniforms,"

Fillmore held out his hand as if asking to hold the uniform. After Penny gave it to him, he turned towards Tehama. "Tehama! Could you examine this uniform closer?" He asked tossing it to Tehama.

Tehama catches it and nods.

Fillmore knew that there was a 50-50 chance that Penny was lying. He just needed to make sure she was telling the truth. If she was lying, she'd be in even more trouble than before. It might be held against her later on.

The way Penny was acting made Fillmore suspicious. I mean the drama club? That sounded so unlike her. If Penny truly loved doing these things, then she'd changed more than Fillmore had since Middle school.

The penny he use to know was sort of a laid back person who was content with just taking life the way it came. She worked, but not nearly as hard as she did now.

"I told you that I could explain myself," Penny said looking at Fillmore. She hoped that Fillmore would ease-up a bit now.

It seemed that they were caught in between. Penny's explanation was believable. She really could be as innocent as she said she was.

"Penny" Someone yelled walking straight up to her desk. The teenaged girl looked agitated about something. She wore a dark T-shirt that said "Put the Petal to the metal". Behind the letters on her T-shirt, was a Harley! The motorcycle was shining brightly.

Her hair was pulled back into a nearly perfect bun. Fillmore noticed that behind her ear was a pen. She had sapphire blue eyes that stared at Fillmore and Roberts.

The girl wore normal, everyday jeans, with a belt. In her hand she held a clipboard. Yep, she looked like an average, everyday teenager!

"Penny I told you no visitors unless you're on coffee break" The girl said.

Immediately Penny rolled her chair back up to her desk and began typing again. She'd taken thirty-minutes to talk to them, that's why her boss was so angry at her.

In that time she could have been at least half way done with her report by now. She really needed to get on her work before she got fired. "Right away Kelly," Penny said.

Kelly turned to Fillmore and Roberts. "You've taken up enough of my employees time. Now scram! We all have work to do!" She yelled shooing them towards the door.

"Penny is there a way to contact you if we need to question you further," Fillmore asked.

Penny grabbed a small piece of paper, scribbled a number down and gave it to him.

"Now Shoo" Kelly said leading them to the door. She really didn't seem to be in that good of a mood. Of course, since this place was really busy, it wasn't surprising.

After Kelly pushed them out of the office and slammed the door behind them, Roberts whispered "Pushy,".

**LATER IN THE LAB:**

"Tehama! Anza! Did you discover anything?" Roberts asked as he and Fillmore joined them. Tehama and Anza had been here a really long time investigating this clue. Hadn't they come up with anything yet?

When they walked in, they found the cheerleading uniform on the table and Tehama finishing the examination.

"Yes. We've found something very interesting" Anza says taking his lab goggles off and wearing them on top of his head. He turned towards Tehama. He'd rather that she tell Roberts and Fillmore the news.

It sounded like Anza was enthusiastic about their findings. That meant they'd found something useful, right? Tehama put her goggles on top of her head too, then turned towards Fillmore and Roberts. "Indeed. We did find something," She replied.

Did Tehama and Anza have to keep them in suspense? How come they didn't just tell them already? It was killing the both of them.

Anza steps back from the table and allows Tehama to stand where he was. She picked up the cheerleading uniform, held it up for Fillmore and Roberts to see. The results would tell whether Penny was lying or telling the truth. Fillmore had his fingers crossed, hoping that she'd been telling them the truth.

"We've compared this uniform with Principal Blunt and found that it's the stolen uniform." Tehama replied.

"Or at least one of them," Anza replies.

Fillmore steps forward. "Are you absolutely sure you two?" He asked.

Anza nodded. "Look," Anza said pulling back the collar of the shirt. Under the collar they found the lead cheerleaders name in permanent marker. It read Stacey.

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Wild Chase?

A/N: Okay, Es1 i never knew that my grammer/ words were as bad as a kindergardener. {wow} that's terrible. I swear that I'll do better!! Although it might be difficult because of Hurrican Fransis heading for us.......:(

Chapter 19

"Wild Goose Chase?"

This cheerleading uniform had turned out to be a very efficient clue. It might mean that Penny had committed the crime after all. However they still didn't have absolute proof she was the criminal. They needed more evidence before they could do anything else.

"This was the kind of evidence we've been waiting on. Now we can bust her," Roberts said as he headed for the door. It seemed like he was ready and willing to go apprehend Penny and bring her back to HQ for the crime.

Fillmore stopped him by putting his hand on Robert's shoulder. Roberts literally jumped out of his skin when Fillmore did this.

Roberts turned back around to Fillmore with a very confused expression on his face. Why had Fillmore prevented him from leaving?

"What is it?" Roberts asked.

"Look Roberts, just because we have this sort of evidence, doesn't necessarily mean that we have our criminal," Tehama said.

"Yeah, just because the label says "Stacey" doesn't mean it's the cheerleaders. It doesn't have a last name on there and there are a lot of Stacey's here," Anza replied.

Roberts looked a little like he was growing impatient at the moment. I mean, he really wanted to take Penny down.

"I checked the names of the members in the Drama Club and there are three Stacey's," Tehama finished.

Fillmore stepped forward. "Tehama, can you look up if any of them are in any other clubs, another place to find them and question them," Fillmore told her.

Tehama held up three folders and smiled. "I already looked it up. Everything you need to know about them are right in these folders! Help yourselves" She said handing them to Roberts and Fillmore.

Fillmore started looking through them. They needed to make sure to speak with all of the Stacey's and see what their views about this situation were.

"So... What now?" Roberts asked, sounding as if he was getting very impatient about all this waiting and watching.

"We continue our investigation and if she's guilty, then something useful should appear soon," Fillmore said.

Fillmore turned towards Tehama and Anza. "We're going to need to use the uniform," Fillmore says taking it out of Tehama's hands. Tehama and Anza nod.

The four of them walked into the main room of the Safety Patrol HQ. This case was actually proving to be quite interesting.

"Fillmore"? Roberts asked again.

"Hmm" Fillmore asked.

"What are you planning to do with that uniform?" He asked as they disappeared out the door.

"You'll see," Fillmore answered, closing the door behind him.

Anza turned back towards Tehama and took a deep breath. _Alone again,_ Anza thinks.

"Come on Anza, we'd better get back to work," Tehama said heading back to her desk. She sat down and started examining some other sort of evidence on her desk.

Anza pulls at his collar and heads for his desk right next to hers. He sits down and pulls open his backpack. His heart was racing at that moment and he started sweating again. He clutched the two tickets tightly in his hands.

For a moment he just stared at the tickets. He imagined himself and Tehama sitting at the next play together. He would have his arm around her while they sat in the dark together. They would obviously be in the autotorium.

Maybe Tehama would have her head on his shoulder while they watched the play, now that would be romantic. He wondered if he could get Tehama to share a milkshake with him. That would also be considered romantic.

He looked around the room to see who else was here. If he did this, he didn't want to make a complete fool of himself in front of everyone. I mean, would everyone find it humorous that he was asking Tehama out? Would they make fun of him?

Or would everyone think it was romantic and assist him? He hadn't told anyone about any of this because he had absolutely no idea what their reaction would be.

He wondered if his performance around Tehama was obvious to anyone. Had someone realized his behavior but was just standing back? Anza would take all the advice he could get. Wouldn't anyone help him out here?

He'd never had the confidence to ask a girl out before. He'd watched as other men had asked a thousand people out and normally never got rejected. That's precisely what Anza was frightened about, getting rejected by Tehama.

I mean, what if he wasn't good enough for her, or she didn't have those kinds of feelings for him? They'd been friends ever since middle school and they were pretty tight. However, would she say yes to a date?

He watched Tehama as she worked for a minute. She was a real professional at examining evidence that was brought in. Every time there was evidence, everyone would bring it to Tehama, because she knew how to handle it.

"Anza?" Tehama asked breaking Anza's thoughts.

Anza's eyes jumped from watching her hands, up to her beautiful face. He absolutely loved it when she called his name. Tehama rarely called his name.

"Yes?" he asks in a lovey-dovey voice. When he realizes the tone he'd just used, he cleared his throat and asked again in his normal voice.

"What are you doing?" She asked giving him a half-freaked out expression.

Anza realized that for the last few minutes he'd been leaning over her desk and drooling on her papers. His face suddenly turned bright red. He couldn't believe that he'd been doing this. He wondered if anyone else in the room had noticed.

Now he held the tickets down in his lap and hoped that Tehama didn't see them. Now he wasn't sure if he could even ask her.

"Anza you're frightening me and I'm really concerned about you," Tehama said as she washed her hands and put gloves back on.

She went back to her desk and continued on with the examination. From the corner of her eye, she could see Anza staring at her. She knew that he'd been doing this a whole lot lately and was starting to wonder if he had some sort of problem.

"Anza! Do you have a problem?" Tehama asked sounding agitated.

Anza jumped at that question. How could she even ask a question like that? No he didn't have a problem with her.

"Of course not!" He answered.

Tehama raised her eyebrow, not sure if she should believe him. "Uh-huh" She said going back to her work. He'd never acted this way and it was kind of frightening.

"Anza. I really need your assistance!" The guy with short blond hair and big black sunglasses said interrupting their conversation.

Anza glared at the guy. He wanted to continue talking with Tehama. "Can't this wait? I'm a little busy right now," Anza replied.

"No! It extremely important! I need you to help me before Vallejo sees it and starts chewing me out about the mess," He replied.

Anza sighed. How come everyone always came to him when they wanted to be bailed out of a situation where they were going to get into trouble?

"Please Anza?" he begged.

Anza rolls his eyes. "Well . . .. Okay" He finally answers.

The guy grabs Anza's hand and leads him off. As they left, Anza took one last glance at Tehama as she worked.

He couldn't believe this, he'd blown his chance big time! Now she probably thought he was the biggest idiot in all the Safety Patrol. However this wouldn't prevent him from attempting this whole thing again.

He thought it would be best to wait a little before he tried again. It was going to be even more difficult to ask her next time, however. Could he do it? Or would he fail once again? Would he ever have enough courage to ask her out?

Meanwhile Roberts and Fillmore had returned to the newsroom. The lights were all out out and the boss was locking the door when they walked up.

Roberts wanted to walk up to Kelly but Fillmore wouldn't allow him. He knew Kelly wasn't too fond of them or the rest of the Safety Patrol. It wasn't a good idea to medal with her again. At least Fillmore didn't want to mess with her.

"Wha-"Roberts asked.

"Uh-uh" Fillmore told him. "We'd better not," Fillmore replied.

She hadn't seemed to be in a very good mood today and they definitely didn't want to worse her mood. They watched as Kelly locked the door, put the key away and started rummaging through her purse.

Now what the heck was she searching for? After a few minutes she pulled out some sunglasses. They were big and brown. If you asked Fillmore, they were pretty ugly.

Kelly put them on and strolled down the hall like she was a celebrity and she was better than everyone else. People with that kind of attitude got on Fillmore's nerves really fast.

Finally when Kelly disappeared, Fillmore and Roberts came out and started going down the opposite hall that she'd gone down.

Kelly had been blocking their way to the auditorium. If they would have walked out and Kelly saw them, they'd probably got chewed out.

Kelly might have thought they'd come back to question her and Penny again. She would've gotten agitated at them.

"So Fillmore. Where are we going first," Roberts asked.

"We're going to question Stacey Peterson in the Cooking Club," Fillmore replied. They needed to question all of the Stacey's before they did anything else.

"The Cooking Club remain here this late? I always thought all the clubs left around 5:30." Roberts said.

Fillmore shook his head. "There are some clubs that stay as late as 6:00 or 7:00." He answered. He knew that the Cooking Club and the Booking Club stayed until at least 6:30 at night.

Usually Fillmore really didn't care for Science. However the Science club somehow made things interesting enough that he wanted to join them.

Science was his big weak spot. Being a Safety Patroller took up the majority of his spare time. He had discovered that there were indeed drawbacks to being a Safety Patroller.

He wondered how late those kids stayed up after the club let out. Did they have a lot of homework? If they did, did they stay up all night doing it? Fillmore had many questions about the gifted teenagers at this school.

They finally stopped in front of the Cooking Clubs door. In the hall the sweet smell of pizza filled the air. This smell literally made their mouths water. It was fresh and had only come out of the oven. That's the way they preferred it!

They opened the door to find three large groups of people cooking. They were all wearing chef hats, aprons and oven mitts. Some people stood around conversing while their food was cooking. Others were putting their pizza's out and letting them cool.

The entire room was filled with delicious smells of a variety of pizzas. Fillmore and Roberts wondered if the club would save a few pieces of pizza for them. Of course they were on duty so they couldn't try anything right now.

Maybe they could ask the class to save them the rest of the pizza for later.

It was very eerie to walk into a classroom and discover all of the desks to be empty. Although this was an after school program, they were use to walking in and seeing all of the desks full.

Fillmore and Roberts also found the chairs all over the room and in the walking path. If you weren't careful, you could easily trip over one. It was a maze trying to get through them and to get to the teacher's desk.

Didn't these chairs bother the teacher? The two of them were also astonished to find that some of the desks were over turned. Books and papers were all over the floor. What a mess! This classroom sure was disorganized.

People could break their neck if they accidentally tripped over a chair or anything else that was lying on the floor.

"Hello" The teacher said standing behind her desk and smiling at them. She sounded as if she was in a joyful mood today. "Is there something you need?" She asked. She was dressed exactly like her students. Except she had a clipboard with her, and a hairnet.

The teacher looked as though she was in her mid 20's. She was one of the youngest looking teachers in the entire school.

"Yes, we need to borrow Stacey Peterson for a few minutes," Roberts told her as he stepped forward. He tried to keep his voice joyful, so that he wouldn't concern anyone.

A young girl with long reddish hair and blue sapphire eyes turned around instantly. She took off her hairnet and oven mitts. She made her way to the teacher's desk, around all the chairs, paper and books. She stared at them.

She was dressed in black from her neck down to her toes. She had a thousand earrings in her ears. The earrings had different sizes in her ears too. Roberts sort of thought she looked cool with all the varieties of earrings.

Her skin was white as snow, which meant that must have been some make-up she was using. All of the rest of her make-up was black. Right down to her lipstick. This was a little intimidating for Roberts and Fillmore.

They'd seen an abundant amount of teenagers at school, but hadn't noticed anyone dressed up like this before. Her T-shirt and pants were definitely darker than a raven's feathers. In their opinions it was black as night!

Chains hung from the blacker-than-night- jeans. This girl almost was dressed like a gangster or something similar.

"Yes?" She asked in a very soft tone. Although she intimidated them, they had to accomplish their mission, no matter what.

"We need to speak with you in private for a few minutes," Roberts explained.

Stacey looked stunned and confused. She looked frightened that she might be in some kind of trouble. The teacher's expression told that she was troubled about this situation also.

By this time the whole class had become eerily silent. They also seemed surprised that Stacey was being taken out of class to be talked to. Fillmore, Roberts and Stacey could feel the entire classes eyes watching while they walked out the door.

This feeling was nerve wrecking. Roberts and Fillmore detested being the center of attention. I mean if they screwed up, they both would be laughed at.

The thing that Fillmore despised most was when teachers made them get up in front of the class to do a report. All eyes were on them and everyone was required to be silent. He'd attempted to follow his friend's instructions.

However none of them worked. He'd tried imagining them all in their underwear, looking at the back of the room but nothing assisted him in ending his fear. In fact, everything just seemed to make the circumstances even worse.

Outside the door, they stopped Stacey and found that she almost looked as if she was going to star weeping.

"Stacey, all we want to do is question you," Roberts said. He was attempting to calm her down. He knew when a suspect was crying and upset, they wouldn't cooperate with them at all.

"I swear I didn't do anything and I have absolutely no idea why I'm here," She said in a very upset tone.

"Listen, you're not in trouble. You're just a suspect in a case we're investigating," Roberts explained to her.

Stacey whipped the tears from her eyes. It seemed she was relieved to hear that news. She nodded seeming to understand.

Fillmore held up the cheerleading uniform hoping to get useful information from her. They hoped to get something at least.

"Have you ever seen this before? Or is it yours?" Fillmore asked.

Stacey stared at the uniform for a long time, finally her expression turned a bit humorous. This expression sort of confused Fillmore and Roberts. How on earth could she think that this was amusing? Unless, she had some sort of part in the crime.

"Why would you believe it was mine?" She asked.

Fillmore puled out the collar and showed her the name inside. Then he and Roberts just stared at her until she finally reacted to this evidence. She hesitated for a few minutes. It seemed as though she was trying to decide how to answer their question.

Was she going to turn out to be their criminal? Was this where the case was going to end? Had they finally located the main criminal? If she was the criminal, did that mean that Penny was out of the picture? Or was Penny some how involved in this case too?

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. True Criminal?

A/N: EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING ON:

-1- If you didn't hear me the first time, I'd better say it again "**No heavy flames"** please.

-2- I want to apologize for taking so long to update the story. With all the hurricanes coming through here lately, there's been a ton of stuff happening.

B.T.W: At the end of my story are a few F.A.Q's that a few of you have been asking me in your reviews. If you want to see them answered, please read them at the end of my story.

Oh, by the way I wanted to inform all of you that I now how a "Beta Reader", please tell me if my stories a little better now that I have a reader.

This is for Vicki and Teazer I've been attempting to e-mail you but it won't go through, it keeps sending it back to me saying "Mail-user unknown." Do you have another e-mail adress I can contact you with?

Chapter 20

"True Criminal?"

Fillmore and Roberts wait impatiently for her response. Was she the criminal or not? They just couldn't wait to find out the answer. The Silence was making them both wonder about Stacey.

"Stacey we really need to know the truth,"

Stacey looks from the cheerleading uniform up at Roberts and Fillmore. She remained silent. It seemed as though they were going to need to get these answers out of her a different way. She didn't seem to want to cooperate with them.

"Look, my partner and I just want answers,"

"I...I've never seen that uniform before. I swear it. Now I need to get back to class to my group," (what does that mean?)

Stacey walks back towards the door but feels a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Please tell us now if you have any other information. We'd enjoy your cooperation!" Fillmore says taking his hand off her shoulder.

Stacey sighs. She feels as though this is getting old really quickly.

"I do apologize but I know very little. I do want to wish you the best of luck with your investigation." She seems upset for some odd reason. Had they been that hard and made her that upset? Now they were feeling a bit guilty.

Did she know something? Maybe she wasn't telling them because she was attempting to protect someone. Fillmore had found that common in many of the investigations.

Sometimes the people felt that if they assisted the Safety Patrol in cracking the case, they would be ratting out that specific person. There was a chance that's what was occurring in this situation.

"Stacey hold up. Are you trying to defend someone? Is that why your not saying anything?"

"Protect someone? No, there's no one I know involved in this case, if that's what you mean. At least not that I know of,"

Fillmore and Roberts exchange glances. This whole situation still seemed unusual some how. However they just couldn't put their finger on what exactly it was.

"Are you absolutely positive?" Roberts asked as he took another step towards her. He leaned forward a little bit as if he was very interested in her response.

"I swear under the girls scout honor, that I don't know anything to help you. I'm not lying!" (you might wan't come up with something more

"Thanks for your time Stacey. We'll keep in touch!"

Stacey happily disappeared into her classroom, but not before taking one more glance at Fillmore and Roberts. After she was gone, Roberts turns towards Fillmore. "Now what? Who's next?"

"Stacey Stevens is the next person," Fillmore replies as he holds up the folder for Roberts to see. "She's in the Key Club, which happens to be almost clear across the campus! Come on, Roberts, we'd better get going!"

"Is she the president or something?"

"No. She's just an ordinary member of Key Club!"

They journeyed around school until they got to the Key Club door. Roberts reached for the door and attempted to open it. However he quickly realized that it was locked.

"Looks like we'll have to continue tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Roberts asked in an upset tone.

"That's right. We can't go any further since the whole clubs gone home and it's already 8:30,"

Roberts was very reluctant to quit the case tonight, first because it was getting so interesting and because it was his very first case. He really enjoyed being a Safety Patroller, at least so far. He'd heard that they also had a lot of paperwork to do.

He really wasn't looking forward to that part of being a Safety Patroller Officer. In his classes he got his fair amount of paperwork. (neither would I)

"Yes, we have tonight. But make sure to be at Safety Patrol Head Quarters about an hour before school starts,"

"Huh? Why an hour before school? Isn't that a bit early to be there?

"The paperwork has to be done and I think that Junior Commissioner Vallejo has to lecture us on something again,"

Roberts nods. "Okay, see you tomorrow then,"

Roberts walks down the opposite hall that Fillmore's already disappeared down. He has to admit that this schools very interesting, more so than the old school he'd been transferred from.

Fillmore was a character too. He seemed very dedicated to his job. You could tell how much experience that Fillmore had by the way he handled the case. Although Roberts was still very much a beginner, he could tell that Fillmore knew what he was doing.

He wondered if Fillmore had just made a lot of mistakes, or if someone had taught him these skills. Roberts also had to wonder if they would ever solve this case at all. They didn't have many more days before the game.

They were quickly running out of time. If he was able to, he would work the entire night. He wished that he could do that. However he knew he wouldn't be able to because he couldn't take the tools he needed with him all night. If he needed backup- he couldn't call for it.

He carried his badge, I.D. and his orange, Safety Patrol belt everywhere however. That wasn't against the rules to take home. But the walky-talkies were the schools and they cost so much, that they had to kept near school.

He pushed out the school doors and out onto the street. The only lights on seemed to be the streetlights. The streets were bare and it was eerily quiet tonight. Neighborhood dogs could be heard barking in the distance. Yes, it was just another normal night here in their district.

"Hey Penny are those uniforms here yet?"

Roberts stopped dead in his tracks and pushed his back to the wall. Penny was here? What was she doing out here, this time of night?

"No not yet,"

"Well, the cheerleaders are getting aggravated. They want to take a gander at them,"

"They're not completely finished yet. I haven't been able to snatch another ten of them from the other cheerleaders yet,"

"Okay, okay. Just make sure that those uniforms are completely finished before the play, or else the directors going to be breathing down your neck,"

"Oh, they will be! Don't worry!"

Roberts couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Penny and this girl were the criminals behind this whole thing? Was it true? Since he was alone, he wasn't positive on what he should do. Should he jump out and confront them?

He couldn't call for Fillmore, he had to leave his walky-talky at school, and he was positive that Fillmore didn't have his on his belt. Finally he decided that it probably would be best to stay put to see what else they had to say.

Then, he would tell Fillmore and the rest of the Safety Patrol just what he'd heard. This would be great evidence for the case that they'd been investigating. This was just the kind of stuff that he and Fillmore had been waiting to turn up.

He leaned a little bit closer. "Well, see that you get them in very soon. The director is getting impatient with not having those uniforms during the practices. I mean, we have everyone else's uniforms in and ready but not the cheerleaders,"

"I know! I know! You don't have to tell me that again!"

"Well, anyway, I think I'll assist you on snatching up another ten of those uniforms. I think you need a little help finishing this stuff up!"

Penny sighs. "Fine. Come on. We'll get on it tomorrow!"

The girls take off in the same direction while humming to themselves and vanishing into the distance.

Yes, this was something Fillmore and the rest of the Safety Patrol needed to be informed about. He wondered what Fillmore would do after he explained what had happened.

"Yes!" Roberts said.

To Be Continued

**F.A.Q's:**

-4- there is a bunch of _F.A.Q's_ in your reviews and I wanted to see if I could answer a few of them.

**Q: "What was the gift that Ingrid received but she wasn't suppose to open until she left? "**

**A**: "The present is valuable and one of the few things that she actually enjoys. The present also happens to be something that the whole Safety Patrol, and everyone else that's really close to her knows about.

**Q: "Is Ingrid coming back into the story?" StarStar16 and Possesed Angel**

**A:** "Possibly Ingrid's long lost twin comes back to the school and tricks everyone into thinking she's Ingrid. Maybe we discover that Ingrid has a secret life no one ever knew about through a letter she sends to Fillmore. Maybe Ingrid comes back as a ghost. Or maybe for Fillmore's birthday, he and the rest of the Safety Patrol go visit Ingrid, but when they get there the Third Family household is completely abandoned. Another Possibility, Fillmore takes a trip to visit Ingrid, and finds out that she has a new boyfriend, all new friends and isn't the same girl he knew in Middle School. She has a totally different appearance now.

**Q: "What's going to happen between Tehama and Anza in the future?"**

**A**". "She could move away, which would mean that she and Anza wouldn't have a good relationship together. Perhaps Anza gives up on Tehama and tries chasing after another "Pretty girl."_Basically on this question, everyone is going to have to keep reading the chapters and find out for yourselves_

**Q: "Is O'Farrell ever going to join the Safety Patrol again?" **

**A:** "There's a chance that O'Farrell will get bored of being popular, Possibly it will get too complicated or something will happen with his "new friends" that might make him become a Safety Patroller once again. However he could just be a popular kid for the rest of the story.

_did that help everyone?_

JThat's all the F.A.Q's right now. If anyone else has any more questions for me, please include them in your reviews. I'd be delighted to answer the ones that I can. J


	21. Another Lead and another suspect?

A/N: Hey Everyone, I once again want to apologize for taking SO very long to update my story. School's got me running in circles. And now that I have a job, it's going to be double difficult to get my stories in like I was over the summer. sorry, However, since I took so very long to update this story, I made sure to make it EXTRA long for you guys. I hope you all enjoy it.

Hey Vicki and Teazer! Would you post your e-mail address in my reviews please? I must ask you if my grammar, punctuation, Spelling and all the "tiny" problems are getting better in my stories. I hope to hear from you soon!!!

Chapter 21

"Another Lead?"

"Tehama!" Commissioner Vallejo calls racing up to her desk. She was going through another batch of folders. She puts a small pile of folders on top of her desk. Whipping her brow, she turns to Vallejo.

She picked up a cup of cocoa and took a long drink out of it before responding, "What is it chief?"

Vallejo notices how Tehama's voice didn't have its cheery ring to it. Her eyelids look heavy and she's looking exhausted at the moment.

"Is there a reason your drinking from Fillmore's mug?" Vallejo asks.

Tehama looks down and realizes that she had grabbed Fillmore's bunny mug instead of her own. She wonders how she had done that. She walks over to the sink, dumps it out, and then starts cleaning it.

She figures that she must really be out of it since she had grabbed the wrong mug. This was another one of the million crazy things she had done today.

"Tehama! I must converse with you about the party," Vallejo says, quickly changing the subject. He thought it was a little funny that she had grabbed the wrong mug, but he didn't want her to feel bad or embarrassed about it.

She nods, dries Fillmore's mug off, puts it back on his desk and then grabs her mug. She head straight for the cocoa machine and gets herself some cocoa. "What about the party, Vallejo?" She takes a long sip.

"Well, what has everyone accomplished so far and what else do we need to do?" He asks.

She takes another long sip before replying, "We're nearly done. We have one gigantic obstacle though,"

Vallejo looks stunned. "A complication? What is it?"

"We're having a little difficulty transporting the birthday present to here,"

Vallejo sighs. "Does it involve money?"

Tehama nods. "Yes, since we're kind of on a budget and all,"

Vallejo nods. He's aware that the principal had put them on a budget for this party, but they still had to accomplish the task of transporting the birthday surprise here. They might have to do things like fund-raisers in order to get the money.

"Let me take care of this issue! Now, _all_ the guests have been notified?"

"Yes,"

"What about the food and decorations?"

"All taken care of,"

"And the _other_ guests,"

"Yes, they've been informed too. Everything else is finished! The only thing we need is the gift!" Tehama says sipping her cocoa and sitting back down at her desk.

"Tehama! Commissioner Vallejo!" Anza interrupts as he leaps across the Safety Patrol Head Quarters. He's out of breath by the time he gets over to the both of them.

"Anza! Can't you see that Tehama and I are in the middle of an important conversation?" Vallejo asks in an annoyed tone of voice.

Anza tries to catch his breath. "I'm sorry! But I had to tell you that Fillmore and Roberts are headed back this way!" He says.

Their eyes widened. Fillmore couldn't discover anything about the party or it would all be ruined. All their plans and the guests wouldn't be a complete surprise any longer.

"Everyone Fillmore's coming!"

Immediately everyone scrambles to put things out-of-sight. Could they hide this from Fillmore or would today be the day when he found out about everything. No one had said a word about Fillmore's birthday this year.

"Hurry," Vallejo shouted assisting everyone.

Tehama takes the invitations to the party and shoves them inside one of her desk drawers. She knew that Fillmore never went snooping around or on her desk, so they were safe from his eyes.

"Roberts! Is something the matter?" Fillmore asks as he and Roberts enter the Safety Patrol Head Quarters?

"Yes, Fillmore! There's something very important that I need to tell you. I discovered a clue to the case! An efficient clue!"

"What sort of clue?" He asks as they walk over to his desk.

"Well, I'm really getting ahead of myself. I should explain everything to you first,"

Fillmore holds his hand up to stop him. "Look, Please give me the short version of the story! We don't have all day!"

"After we departed last night I was walking home and I over heard a conversation going on between Penny and this girl. The girl was saying how the director was annoyed because all of the cheerleading uniforms weren't in yet.

"Uh-huh" Fillmore says getting himself some cocoa.

"Anyway, Penny answers by saying "I haven't been able to steal them away from the rest of the cheerleaders yet,"

Fillmore pours himself some cocoa takes a sip and spits it out. "Why does this taste like soap?" He turns around to the rest of the group. "Did someone do something to my cup?"

Tehama steps up, "Sorry, I guess I didn't wash it out well enough," She says blushing. She had hoped that Fillmore wouldn't find out but it had happened anyway.

Fillmore turns back to Roberts, "Hmm. That does sound suspicious and it might be important,"

"Fillmore! Don't you think we need to investigate Stacey Stevens?" Tehama asks.

He nods. "We're going to Tehama. However will just have to do them one at a time," There were two suspects out on the table right now. He and Roberts could only do one at a time. It was because Roberts was too new to go off on his own and needed to stay with Fillmore.

Tehama shakes her head. "What if you question one, something comes up and you never get to the other one?"

"I think what she's trying to say is that you and Roberts probably could use some assistance," Anza says.

Fillmore nods. "Sure. We could use all the help we can get,"

"Okay, why don't I investigate Stacey, while you two converse with Penny and the rest of the Drama Club, again,"

Fillmore and Roberts nod and then head towards the door.

"Hold on," Tehama holds up the talky for them to see. "I'll call you when I'm finished and explain what I discovered. You can do the same thing,"

"Okay. We'll keep in touch and solve this case together," Roberts says.

Roberts, Fillmore and Tehama head for the door. Tehama feels a hand on her shoulder and stops, turns around to find Anza standing behind her.

"Anza? What is it?"

He takes a deep breath. This was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with her. "I can't allow you to do this alone! I want to come along and assist you!"

"That's fine," She finally says.

When Tehama and Anza turn back towards the door, they discover Fillmore and Roberts already were gone. They realize that they had better get going if they wanted to get things done.

They vanish out the door leaving Vallejo behind. _Tehama and Anza sure would make the cuties couple._ He thinks.

The moment everyone leaves the Safety Patroller with blond hair, large black sunglasses walks in with O' Farrell and his gang in custody.

"O' Farrell?" Vallejo asks. He's quite astonished to see him here for the fifth time this week.

O' Farrell glares at Vallejo. "Look, it's the guy that vertically challenged!" The rest of the gang chuckles to themselves. "Good one!" They say.

"What did they do?"

"They were selling illegal parking tickets and elevator passes!"

Vallejo sighs and shakes his head. "O' Farrell I can't believe you got involved in a group like this! We bust you and your little popular group for something every week!"

O' Farrell rolls his eyes. He didn't need a stupid lecture.

"You use to be a terrific Safety Patrol Officer and a great, funny guy, what happened?"

O' Farrell spit out his toothpick and stared Vallejo straight in the eyes. "I grew up and change, realizing that how much of a sissy I was,"

"Unfortunately your change wasn't for the better and you made the wrong choice," He turns back to his Safety Patrol Officers. "Okay go ahead and book 'em" He says. He watches O' Farrell and his gang goes by and disappears. He's still shaking his head after their gone.

Meanwhile Tehama and Anza have located Stacey Stevens Club. They walk up to the door, knock and then open the door. They discover that the members were sitting down in a circle, holding hands and discussing issues.

At first none of them seemed to notice. They were right in the middle of their little conversation. They exchange glances. They would need to do something in order to get the clubs attention. Anza clears his throat loudly, making the entire club turn around.

A girl in a kilt stands up and asks in a Scottish accent, "Yes, may we assist you?" She puts her hands together in front of her as she just stands there.

He clears his throat again. "Yes, we're from the Safety Patrol and we're searching for Stacey Steven's,"

A tiny girl looking only about 5' tall stood up. She had short brown hair that only went to her shoulders. The girl's complexion wasn't good or bad. Her eyes were blue/green and she just stared at them.

Unlike most teenagers at school, she wore no jewelry, only a blue expensive watch on her left arm. She wore and average black coca cola shirt and baggy bell-bottom jeans. The jeans had a small hole in the left pant leg.

"Stacey, we need to you to come with us,"

Stacey's expression turns concerned.

"What's going on? Stacey's not in trouble is she?" someone asks.

_Not yet, but she might be,_ Tehama thinks.

"We need to ask you a few questions," Anza says opening the door for Stacey.

"Okay. . ." she hesitantly says as she walks out the door. Tehama and Anza immediately meet her outside the door.

"What's this all about officers? I didn't do anything!"

"Do you have an acquaintance named Penny Madrid?" Tehama asks.

Stacey hesitates. "Penny Madrid? Penny Madrid . . .." Her voice trails off. It sounds as though Stacey didn't recognize the name. Had they hit another dead end? Another lead might just have gone dry.

"I use to!"

Anza and Tehama looked surprised. "Use to? How long ago did you know her?"

"Couple years ago. She just stared to call me again,"

"What's she been calling you about?" Anza asks in a very interested voice.

"She's been talking to me about some sort of cheerleading uniforms. Something about being desperate to get the Drama club cheerleading uniforms immediately,"

Tehama and Anza exchange glances. That sounds suspicious to the both of them and they figure that they'd better get more information while they are here.

"Can you tell us more?"

"She once had us on three-way-calling. She was talking about mooching money off people. She also was explaining the special technique she was going to use in order to obtain the uniforms,"

Now it seems as though they are getting somewhere. It seems as though they'd gotten past the useless information and right to what counts.

"What's the plan?" Tehama asks as both of them lean forward with interest. This was the bit of information they had been searching for.

"The plan? Uh. ." Once again Stacey's voice trails off.

"I swore I wouldn't disclose that information to anyone other than her and her other friend," Stacey replies.

This was another large hurdle that Anza and Tehama had to get past. Maybe they could persuade her to tell them the plan. There had to be a way to ease her into telling them.

"Stacey, we swear that you'll stay anonymous and we will protect you!" Anza says.

Stacey now looks uneasy. She might be too intimidated to tell them anything. That's exactly what they were afraid of.

"Listen, you don't understand what she's like when she's agitated.

"We will keep everything anonymous! We're required to do that for every case," Tehama explains.

Stacey still looks unsure. "Are you absolutely positive?" Tehama and Anza nod.

"Okay, but not out in the open,"

Tehama and Anza nod. This wouldn't be the best place for everything to be told. Some people could be listening in on their conversation.

"Okay. We have just the place to do an interview," Tehama calls leading both Anza and Stacey down the hall.

On the other side of school Fillmore and Roberts make it back to the Drama Club and walk in. It was crowded as usual. The place was loud and busy, just like before. There really wasn't anything that had changed since last time.

"There she is," Robert's, says pointing straight through the crowd and to a small crowd of people across the room. Penny was in the middle and everyone else stood in a circle around her. They head straight for the crowd and stop right next to her.

They wait until she finishes her sentence. It would be rude if they didn't. "Penny? May we speak with you?"

Penny spins around to come face-to-face with Fillmore once again. Why were they here? "Yes," Penny asks in an annoying voice. Although she didn't mind seeing Fillmore this much lately, she still had feelings for him.

She bats her eye -lashes at Fillmore and stares deep into his eyes. "Why are you here again?" She asks in an innocent voice.

"We need to speak to you again privately," Fillmore says.

Penny rolls her eyes but nods. "Excuse me! I'll catch up with you later!" She calls as she walks off with Roberts and Fillmore.

They walk over to where none of the other people could hear their conversation. "Yes Officers?" She asks folding her arms. She doesn't seem very delighted to have to speak with them once again.

It probably was because their play was only a few days away and the Drama Club was so busy preparing for their play. Everything had to be perfect before the play could open and the public could come.

"What's this all about? Why do you need to question me again?"

"Penny, some new evidence came up, so we need to converse with you once again," Fillmore says taking her arm.

Penny scoffs. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something important? Why do you Safety Patrollers _always_ have to come at the _wrong_ time?"

Robert's sighs. He was really getting impatient with Penny but he had to keep his cool. He didn't enjoy having to question a person with her kind of attitude. Why did the suspects always have a bad attitude when they came to question them?

I mean, you could politely say that I'm busy, or could you hold on for a few minutes while I finish what I'm doing. It's totally disrespectful to roll your eyes back into your head and then say something like "What?"

When he and Fillmore pick up a few of the suspects, they would scoff, stomp their foot and fold their arms. He wonders why so many of the suspects take pleasure in making a commotion in front of everyone around them.

"Come with us quietly Penny, we don't want a scene," Fillmore says. He was asking Penny politely and he didn't want to have to take her back to the Safety Patrol forcefully. Luckily he had not had to do that in a _very_ long time.

"Oh, okay. You had better make it quick though," She says as she heads straight for the door. Fillmore and Roberts follow close behind. The two of them could tell that this was going to be a _very_ long day!

Meanwhile Tehama and Anza lead Stacey to the interrogation room to sit her down. Stacey sits down in the chair quietly, and then begins looking around the room. She had never been in this room before, but the Safety Patrol before had questioned her.

"Stacey, will you tell Tehama and I everything you know?".

"Well, Penny said to the director, that she was going to get those cheerleading uniforms one way or another. The director says fine and waves her off. That night on the phone she informs me she'll have the uniforms by tomorrow. However she has no money and she can't sew, so I ask her how she's going to accomplish the task. Penny tells me no to concern myself about it, jus to tell the director she'll have as many uniforms as possibly tomorrow. The next day she brought in 20 uniforms. Later that day, I hear that 20 of the cheerleading uniforms have gone missing. I thought it was strange,"

Tehama and Anza exchange glances. "On the very same day," they both mutter. Yes, that was very strange. Could this situation just be coincidence or was this case involving Penny? Was she behind this?

"Um, afterwards Penny was acting pretty unusual. She seemed withdrawn from everyone for a few days. However after a week, she was back to her old-self again,"

"Yes, very suspicious indeed," Anza says sipping his coca.

She was a little quiet and sometimes soft spoken. However Penny had never been known to be withdrawn from people. It just wasn't her nature at all. Now Anza and Tehama had more than a hunch that something eerie and unusual was occurring with Penny.

Was she involved in this crime? They hope that their questions would be answered soon.

"Now," Tehama says setting her cup of coca down and leaning towards Stacey. "Is there any other information that you feel is important enough to inform us about?"

Stacey hesitates. It seems as if she doesn't have much information for them. The information had finally run dry.

"Well, thanks Stacey, I think you've been a terrific assistant. He wishes that they might gather some more, but it looks as thought that's all they're going to get for now.

Stacey happily jumps up. "So, I can leave now?" She seems very enthusiastic about departing right away.

Anza looks at his watch. They kept her here for thirty minutes and it was a good 20 minutes until their class changes.

"Yes, but we'll still keep in touch with you, okay?"

Stacey nods before disappearing out the door, leaving Tehama and Anza exchanging glances again. This was definitely getting difficult.

"Tehama! Anza! We now have some evidence against Penny. I think that the both of you will find it very interesting." Roberts calls over the talky.

Anza picks up his talky from his belt and puts it near his mouth. "Yes, we located some information on her too,"

"We have the suspect in custody and we're bringing her back to Safety Patrol Head Quarters. I think that we might have finally solved this case," Roberts calls over the talky in an ecstatic tone.

Has Fillmore and Roberts really been able to solve this case? Or was this lead going to go dry too?

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Hopefully this chapter wasn't as boring as chapter "20". I only hope that everyone likes this story, so I can continue with it. Thanks for reading my story? Please come back for Chapter 22


	22. My new Place

Hey Everyone…I just wanted to tell u that I'm going to continue writing the story at Xmiddleschool boards if anyone wants to come read them. I hope that all of u will come and read them. I don't have chapter 22 up yet but i'm nearly finished. anyway, I hope to see all of ur reviews from there. bye!!!


	23. Confusion Confusion Confusion

Hey Everyone…I just wanted to tell u that I'm going to continue writing the story here and at the other board. However it's going to be much shorter. I'm sorry. ; I can't wait to hear from all of u again. I also can't wait to post the ending to this story. Yes, that's right this story's coming to an end.

_**Chapter 23**_

Anza and Tehama look stunned. What do they mean they have a suspect in custody already? Was the suspect Penny? Maybe Fillmore and Roberts had located evidence on Penny that had finally solved the case.

"Penny," Tehama asks.

That is the only person Roberts and Fillmore had gone to question, so that's the only person they can expect.

"Yes, we're bringing her back to Head Quarters," Fillmore responds over the talky. He actually sounds very enthusiastic about having Penny in custody. They were actually waiting to get evidence on Penny. Everyone had a feeling she was the criminal behind this whole operation. By having her in custody, they may have just solved the crime.

"Great!" Tehama replies excitedly. She looks over at Anza. Tehama looks back in Stacey's direction and smiles.

"Thanks, Stacey. We really appreciate your assistance and we will keep you anonymous," When Stacey hears this, she smiles from ear to ear.

"You're very welcome," she replies. She walks out the door. Anza goes back to the talky.

"Um, how long will it take for you to get back here?" There is static on the talky after Anza releases the button. After a few seconds they hear, "Probably about five to ten minutes at max." There is static on the talky again.

"Roger that! See you in a few minutes," Anza replies. There is even more static after Fillmore replies,

"Over and out." After they hang up Anza and Tehama once again exchange glances. "This is terrific!This case is finally closed and we can get back to normal again," Tehama says, leaning back in her chair.

"Don't be so quick to say that! This case could be far from over!" Anza says. He still isn't convinced that this case is over. He wouldn't consider this over until they have enough evidence to nab the criminal.

"Anza, it's over!" Tehama says, sitting up again. How could this case not be over? Penny is the criminal and they all know it. What is left in this case to keep it open anyway? Anza takes a sip of cocoa and then heads straight for the cocoa machine to refill his cup. When he turns around he finds that Tehama had been following him across the room.

"Tehama, don't you have work to do?"

Tehama immediately shakes her head. "Nope, I already got it all done. All I have to do is work on the case, which is obviously finished."

"All of it?" Anza asks in an astonished tone. How had she managed to get all of the work that Vallejo had given them done? He isnt't even half way through his work load. "You could have been finished already too, Anza.

" Anza doesn't see how. He'd been literally working his tail off trying to complete this work. Has Vallejo decreased her workload or something?

Is that how she got done? Would Vallejo do such a thing?She takes his hands. "Anza, if you work all day on it like I do, then you would get it finished in less time." She pauses. "My goodness Anza, your hands are absolutely freezing! Here, let me warm them up!" she says as she cups her hands around his.Anza had to admit that this felt great.

He never felt so close to someone before. Not only were his hands getting warm, but he was also spending time with Tehama. It was something that was limited between the both of them.

Suddenly he hears someone clear their throat behind them, making both of them look up. Fillmore, Roberts and Penny stood there staring at them. Anza blushes and immediately pulls his hands away as if nothing was happening between them. Tehama puts her hands behind her back, then she rocks her body back and forth while smiling.

"Let me go!" Penny yells, struggling to get free.

"We brought her in because she was selling phony hall passes and tickets on the side."

"Let's take her to the holding room for awhile," Fillmore suggests.He thinks that's the best place for her.

"Why hold her when we can bust her?!" asks Tehama.

Fillmore helps himself to some cocoa and sips from his mug while he continues to explain.

"She's our prime suspect in this crime." Before anyone could say anything else Vallejo came dashing in looking furious and out of breath.

"Fillmore! Roberts! I just received word that the school's football team's uniforms disappeared right under their noses."

"The football player's uniforms?""If it's not one thing missing it's another." "How long ago did they go missing?"

"The coach said they had their uniforms an hour ago!"

Fillmore snaps his fingers and glances in Penny's direction. "That means that Penny can't be the criminal because she's been with us for the last hour and a half.""Fillmore! Roberts! Go investigate this immediately!!" Vallejo orders. "Fillmore! What about Penny?"

"Put her in solitary confinement," he says.

"Wait, Fillmore!" Tehama and Anza call after them. "We're coming too!" They both race out the door after them.

Vallejo is left with Penny. "To Solitary confinement with you," he says with satisfication, leading Penny off.

To Be Continued


	24. Another Astounding Discovery

Chapter 23

About thirty minutes later they both get to the football teams locker rooms and walk straight in. The very first thing they smell is the fowl odor. The smell of sweaty men and their socks fills the air. Clothes were everywhere! They must have caught the team at a really terrible time. The lockers were open and easily accessible. The football players were in normal clothing, which was strange to all of them. "Are you from the Safety Patrol?" A very tall man asks, walking up to them. He wore a shirt with the school colors and the school logo on it.

"Yes, we are," Anza says.

"I'm Coach Willis, and you are?" His voice trails off.

"We're officers Fillmore and Roberts! This is officer Tehama and Anza," everyone shook the coach's hand.

"Will you explain to us what occurred up until the football uniforms were stolen?" The coach nods. "We went out to practice and the teams left the uniforms in their lockers while we ran and did the normal routine. When we came back in to change into the uniforms they were gone!"

"Uh huh," Fillmore replies nodding his head.

"We tore up the locker room searching only to come up empty,"

"Okay let's start searching" Roberts said. Everyone split up and took a different section of the locker room. A few minutes later, something very interesting catches Fillmore's eye. He stares at one of the locks. "These lockers have been picked!" He calls.

"Either one person is really skilled at opening all of these locks, or it was more than one person. I'm betting it was more than one person," Fillmore tells them.

Abruptly a long, dark and eerie shadow appears on the wall, getting their attention. He turns just in time to see a figure racing out the door. Instinctively the four of them take chase! They push out the locker rooms backdoor to find showers here. Roberts signals for all of them to split up, so they do.

"Nothing!" Tehama calls when they had searched the entire place.

"I know we all saw a figure come in here," Roberts said. It's at that moment that Roberts notices that there's another door and points to it. Everyone goes for it. When they open it, they get there just in time to see the figure going off into the distance. Once again they take chase. "STOP! SAFETY PATROL!" Roberts screams. "Why do they never freeze?" Tehama asks, sounding very annoyed.

They turn a corner and come to two doors! The first one was marked Employees only, and the second one had no sign at all. Which way had the criminal gone? Would they catch the criminal? "Anza and I will go in the first door! You and Roberts go through the second!" Tehama says. Before Fillmore or Roberts could say anything, Tehama and Anza disappear through the first door. Fillmore and Roberts push open the door to find a very small, creepy little staircase which they hurry up then come to a room at the top and push open the door.

The first thing that Anza notices is the cabinets lines the walls. "What if they are hiding in there?" Anza asks Fillmore. Anza holds his breath as he walks up to one of the cabinets and begins opening every single one until he's come to the very last one. By this time his heart is absolutely pounding out of his chest. He takes another deep breath and opens the cabinet. Before he knows what's happening, something dashes out of the cabinets and heads straight for the door. However Fillmore gets to the door first and gets their hands behind their back. Fillmore unmasks the figure but doesn't recognize him. "Who are you?" "My name's Augie!" He says. Fillmore looks stunned. "Augie? You're the criminal?"

"Hello Fillmore, It's been years hasn't it?" He asks nervously. Roberts gets on the talky "Fillmore and I have the suspect in custody,"

To Be Continued


End file.
